Dark Jewel
by kittenmischief
Summary: Sequel to Dark Salvation. Master Aro has chosen a new crowned jewel, Edward. "It almost isn't fair for me to take you after I had Jasper as well, but… well, when I see what I want, I take it." E/B eventually with some slash.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction to a New Life

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the right to fuck with Edward as we see fit.**

**Warnings: You've read Dark Salvation, obviously, (if not- please go read that first or this won't make sense) so I don't know that any warnings we give can accurately warn you of what could be in here. Read at your own discretion.  
**

**Also, while there are obviously BDSM elements, this is not a BDSM story nor is it indicative of a BDSM relationship.  
**

**Dark Jewel**

**Edward POV (Chapter one)**

"I'm leaving, Ali. I'll see you tonight!" I called as I slipped my coat on.

Alice walked into the foyer just as I turned. She had baby Jasper on her hip. "And where do you think you're going, mister?"

"It's a little thing we like to call 'work,' Ali-cat," I smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Really? I had _no_ idea. Give us a kiss." She puckered up.

"Alice!" I sighed. "You know, you're not my sister by blood."

She shrugged. "And you're not my boyfriend. But this works, doesn't it?"

I kissed her cheek. "I love you, Alice. Even if you make me crazy."

She giggled. "I love you too, Edward."

I grasped Jasper's hand where it was flailing about. "Okay, little man, you be good for your mom today, okay? See if you can talk her into making those White Chocolate Macadamia nut cookies Uncle Edward likes so much, yeah?"

The baby gurgled at me. I kissed his downy hair. "See you guys tonight," I said as I made my way out to my car.

The drive into Seattle took a little while from the lake house, however, the view alone made it worth living there. When I walked into my home-away-from-home, I called out a 'hello' to the receptionist and made my way up to my floor.

The day passed rather quickly once I got into the groove. Being a doctor was a fairly rewarding job and I was fortunate enough to have no student loans thanks to my adoptive father, who was also a doctor. In fact, both of his 'sons' were doctors. Alice was the only one not doing anything, and she had been on her way to finishing her MBA before baby Jasper. And she had adamantly stated that as soon as he got a bit older, she was going to go back and finish and start her own business. She was thinking of something to do that was web based and I couldn't blame her. If she could work from home, then she would be there for Jasper all the time.

I had one last patient to check on, and older gentleman named Billy Black. He had diabetes and had for years. His wife had died and his son was MIA, so he'd had no one to care for him and ensure that he took proper care of himself. He was a now double amputee and his kidneys were failing.

"Hi, Mr. Black. How are you today?"

"Great," he said. "One of my old buddies came to visit me today."

I nodded as I checked his chart. His stats were even worse than they had been yesterday. I put on a fake smile and said, "That's great."

He nodded. "Yeah, we were friends. He lived next door to me and the missus until he grew up and started a family. He was so surprised when my wife got pregnant with Jakey. He was a midlife baby, you know." He sighed. "I miss him. I just wish I knew where he was. I would just like to tell him I love him before I…"

I put my hand on his. "Mr. Black, I'm sure that Jake doesn't know you're sick. If he did, I'm certain he'd be here looking for you."

He smiled sadly and nodded. "Thank you, boy, for easing an old man's burden."

"You have a good night, okay? I'm heading home."

"Hot date?" the man teased.

I snorted. "My sister and her baby live with me, or rather, I live with them. Trust me, the only thing hot in my hand tonight will be a cookie for dessert if Alice caved and baked me some."

Billy chuckled. "Where's your sister's man?"

My teeth clenched. "He died. He was an FBI agent."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. My friend, Charlie, is an agent too. Poor fella lost his daughter. She went missing not long before Jake did…"

"Charlie Swan?" I asked, now paying rapt attention to him.

The man nodded. "Yes. He grew up next door to us. Do you know him?"

"Somewhat," I said evasively. "That is to say that I've met him before, yes." My phone beeped in my pocket and I pulled it out, reading a text from Alice;

_Where r u? LJ's hungry. _

I smiled at it. "I've got to go. My nephew's getting hungry, and we try to eat together."

Billy smiled. "You take care of them, okay?"

I nodded. "I'll do. Take care, Mr. Black. I'll see you tomorrow."

I stepped out of his room and hurried to gather my things from my locker.

~*~

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I shivered. It was cold here in Seattle. _Yeah, what else is new? _And I had forgotten my coat. It was still sitting on the bench next to my locker. Nice.

Since Jasper's funeral, I had all but moved in to the house on the lake. It had been willed to Alice, apparently. She and LJ, or Little Jasper, as we'd taken to calling him, was living there in Jasper's old house. He had also set up some sort of a trust for her, which honestly, surprised me. I really thought him a selfish asshole. I was still holding to the fact I might be right.

I was a more than a bit wary of the situation, however, Alice, in her Alice way, stated that she knew he had somehow known about their baby and he knew that they would need looking after.

Sometimes I thought Alice was a little off her rocker, but then she'd say something like "Don't forget your coat, it's supposed to be freezing this afternoon," and it'll be like, sixty three degrees that morning. I'll roll my eyes and humor her. Then all of a sudden, I'll walk out of the hospital that afternoon and it's thirty degrees. She knew stuff, and that was a little freaky.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Alice, of course. I pulled out my phone and looked at it.

_Edward? Where are you? I'm worried. Call me. Ali._

I smiled. I was running an hour late. She knew I had surgery today. I always get home late when I have evening surgeries. I was dialing her number to call her back when I felt the oddest sensation that someone was following me. I looked around the dark parking deck. No one. It was very quiet tonight.

I shrugged and deciding to call her from the car, and out of the wind that was now blowing, I hurried along toward my old faithful Volvo when I felt that sensation again. Really…I knew I shouldn't be reading Anne Rice novels before bed…but I couldn't help it. The vampire Lestat was an interesting character.

The Volvo was in sight then I heard footsteps…and they were getting closer. I slowed my pace yet again, wondering if it was someone trying to find me before I left, but no one made their presence known, and the footsteps stopped. Odd. I must have been hearing things.

I rounded the corner and saw two huge, looming shadows. I blinked. Now, I'm not a small man. I'm six foot two and a hundred and seventy five pounds of muscle. But these guys…they were huge. They would put my brother Emmett to shame. "Excuse me," I said politely.

I went to walk around them when they moved in closer. I sighed. The fear was there, but the annoyance was more pronounced. I wanted to hurry home. Alice needed me. She was worried about me. I wondered then if her 'sixth sense' had kicked in and she 'saw' this happening.

The two beefy men held out their hands to stop me. "Look, I may be a doctor, but I don't have a prescription pad on me." I pulled out my wallet. "I have eighty dollars in my wallet, plus some credit cards. Take them. Just…let me get home. My…" here, I laid it on thick, "my wife and child are waiting on me."

The largest one chuckled. "You here that, Dee? He says his wife and kid are at home."

The other one, Dee, snorted. "Yeah, right. Masen, you aren't married. You're just living with that Brandon whore because she's the closest thing to a sister you got."

My mouth fell open and suddenly it occurred to me these weren't your average muggers.

"And furthermore," The larger one added, "That kid is Whitlock's, not yours."

I felt my eyes narrowing. Jasper! This is because of you, you dumb fuck! I swallowed hard. "Gentlemen, I don't know if you realize it, but Jasper Whitlock is dead. He is gone. So…don't take this out me or Alice. If it's him you want, I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"Oh…it isn't Jasper we want. We done had him. No, it's you…"

That was the last thing I heard before I felt an electrical charge and felt my head crack open on the concrete deck of the parking structure.

~*~

I awoke in a brightly lit room. I was naked upon the white linoleum floor and my head hurt like a bitch. I opened my eyes and fought to keep them open as the light penetrated my skull. I moaned and moved my head, trying to pull myself up. I got to my knees when I realized I was chained to the wall.

"Ahh, he wakes," a dark, sinister voice said. I looked up and blinked three times before I saw the owner of the voice. He was an older man, very regal, very…evil looking.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked, and I hated that my voice shook. I'd heard horror stories. I knew I was a fairly attractive man. And this guy looked like he wanted to eat me for lunch. Surely, he was not as strong as I was, but I didn't know who was watching. And I felt certain _someone _was watching me.

The man chuckled. "I am your new master, Edward."

"H-how do you know my name?"

"I know all about you, Edward. Why else did I make sure Alice had everything she needed monetarily? I knew I would be taking you from her. It almost isn't fair for me to take you after I had Jasper as well, but…well, when I see what I want, I take it."

"A-and you want me?"

"More than words can say," he said, and then he licked his lips.

I shivered and realized life as I knew it was over.

~*~

* * *

Days passed. At least, I think they did. I couldn't be sure. All I knew was I was in solitary confinement. I saw no one. The light stayed on and the only time I rested was when I passed out from exhaustion. I was given no food, no water, and I was chained to the wall with only a small amount of space to maneuver around so I didn't get stiff. I hated having to void into the bucket in the corner, but seeing as that was my only option, I had to make do.

After an eternity, the door opened and in walked the two goons that had attacked me in the parking structure. My eyes narrowed automatically before they both cracked their knuckles. "This is going to be fun," the bigger one said.

The other smiled. "Chelsea is going to _love _him."

I opened my mouth to ask who Chelsea was when the one planted his fist in my face. I tasted blood immediately and the other one punched me in the stomach. I curled over in half and dry-heaved from the pressure to my stomach.

"Why's Aro want this weak little bitch anyway?" the smaller one, Dee, I think his name was, asked.

The bigger one shrugged. "I dunno. He said something about this guy being a jewel or some shit. And he does look like a dandy."

The smaller one cracked his neck and gave me a sinister look. "He does look pretty."

"S-stay the fuck away from me!" I yelled.

They both chuckled and grabbed me. Even as weak as I was, I started kicking and screaming as hard as I could before a beefy arm wrapped around my neck and blessed blackness surrounded me.

~*~

I awoke hoping like hell I was in my bed at the lake house. But when I tugged on my hands, they were connected to something. A tug of my legs had me notice the same thing. It was then I realized I was hanging on something. I opened my eyes and saw that I was attached to some netting. And I was still naked.

My eyes darted around the room and I noticed it seemed to be large, however, there was only one large light dangling down from the ceiling, directly in front of me.

I blinked and caught sight of a woman wearing a cloak of some sort. She, too, held a sinister smile and I began to wonder if everyone in this hellhole did. I assumed, since it was blatantly obvious I had been kidnapped, that they were _all _sinister.

"Wh-where am I? What do you want?"

She chuckled flatly. "It's always the same inane questions. 'where am I?', 'what do you want from me?', 'what can I do to get out of here?'. Oh, but you aren't getting out of here. Not if I can help it."

"Chelsea, don't play with your food," that same cold voice chastised. It was the man I'd met in the bright room.

Her head bowed. "Of course, Master. I'm just excited to break in a new toy for my master."

He patted her head like she was a dog before pulling her to him and kissing her soundly, groping her body in a disgusting display. I looked away.

"You are ashamed of what you see?" the man asked me.

"I'm disgusted," I spat.

The woman gasped and her eyes grew wide, but the man just laughed. "Oh, yes. I was right. You are a spitfire, Edward. I look forward to bending your will."

"What are you going to do to me?"

He walked over to me and ran a hand down my face, not stopping as it traveled down my chest, down, down, down. I blushed crimson as his hand cupped my cock and balls. "This is mine now, Edward. It does not belong to you anymore." He pumped me for a few moments, and to my horror, the organ betrayed me and began to rise. He smiled again. "Oh, yes, I look quite forward to seeing what this will do. You will be an excellent addition to my fold, Edward. I look forward to playing with you soon."

I felt two hot tears roll down my cheeks as he pulled a knife out of the sheath at his side. He held it up to my throat before he slid it down my body, creating just the smallest of gashes on my chest. I cried out from the pain and his eyes lit as he trailed the blood with his finger before sticking it in his mouth. "Mmm, delicious. I can only imagine how good your fear will taste when I'm inside you, filling your hot, sweet ass. Oh, yes…God."

He turned then. "Chelsea, I want him worked and worked hard. I need him to be trained as soon as possible. I need him bent to my will. He will _not _betray me as Jasper did. Do you understand?"

She bowed low. "Yes, Master. How do you wish me to proceed?"

He rubbed his chin as he looked at me. "I believe you need to see what his pain level is first. I want to hear him scream."

She rubbed her hands together. "My pleasure. Shall I have Felix and Demetri brought in? Dee especially seems quite eager to have a go at him."

"Not just yet. Let's see what he can tolerate before we beat him to a bloody pulp, shall we?"

She made a little whining sound. "But I know how much you enjoy watching their blood drain from their bodies."

He laughed lightly. "You know me too well, Chelsea. Now, if you wish to bring Jane in here to assist you. That might be something quite enjoyable."

She bowed once more. "Yes sir, I will do that."

He touched her nose with the tip of his finger, much like one would a child's. "Just remember. I'm always watching." And with that, he was gone.

I looked at the woman and she smirked. "Oh, slave, we will have such a good time together."

I swallowed hard as she moved over toward the table I could just make out on the edge of the light. She picked up some sort of thing that looked like a riding crop. "This, dear Edward, can bring you lots of pleasure, but it can also bring you lots of pain. Let's see what we can get it to do for you." She moved toward me and I shied away as far as I could into the netting.

She clucked her tongue. "That just won't do, Edward. You need to learn that I will _always _win. You are less than a maggot, not even worth the oxygen. If it were up to me, I would just kill you for fun. But, you are delicious and this cock of yours," she grabbed it and I whimpered as she tightened her grip. "This cock deserves some attention."

She turned, her cloak swishing away from her body, showing the fact that she was naked beneath. She walked over to an intercom box on the wall and punched a button. "James!" she shouted. "I need James. Send that little cocksucker to me now!"

I swallowed hard as she turned back to me. "Now, let's see what you've got." She flicked the crop over me a few times, just testing me. It didn't hurt, in fact, it felt rather good. I started to moan as it flicked over my skin.

Chelsea was giggly as she continued to work me up. My cock was standing proud despite the situation when suddenly a man walked in. He was average, just your run of the mill kind of guy. His dirty blond hair hung in a ponytail down his back. His eyes, dead blue eyes, traveled over me. He wore nothing but a pair of blue jeans. "Mistress," he said with his head down once more.

"Ah, James, yes. Just the man I was looking for. Come."

He sank to his knees before the woman and she lifted his head by his hair. "Suck him. Make him good and hard so I can see just what he needs to learn from us."

The man, James, smiled a wide smile and crawled on his knees to me. He licked his lips and eyed my cock hungrily. It had deflated somewhat, but it still twitched in his direction. I didn't know what that meant, but suddenly it was engulfed in fire. He was sucking my cock!

I tried to move, to shake him off, something, but he started doing things to me, started making it feel really good. The woman was also doing things, teasing my nipples, flicking them with that riding crop. It felt so good. It didn't even bother me that it was a man doing what was going on down below, it just felt so wonderful…

I was right _there, _right at the breaking point when Chelsea pulled James off of me. I whimpered and she grasped my cock once more, tugging and pulling, taking me back to the edge. I was there again, had already started to cum when all of a sudden, a horrid electrical shock ran through me. I screamed even as I came, my body unable to control itself as I lost all control of not only my orgasm, but my bladder and bowels as well from the strength of the current.

I was screaming and crying and ashamed and suddenly a very slight woman, just about Alice's size came out of the shadows. "Oh, he likes my playthings, doesn't he? Do you want another taste of _my _toys, Edward? You'll find them…_shocking._"

I screamed again as she touched another weapon to me, electricity running through me once more. "No! Please! No more!"

"Is that enough?" the little woman asked.

Chelsea shook her head. "No, Jane. I think we're just getting started."

**Reviews earn a sneak peek at the next chapter as well as notification of our anticipated posting date. Fiberkitty has her own twitter account (user name fiberkitty) where she will also post previews and updates.**

**Also Fiberkitty is taking part in the Fandom Gives Back auction and is doing a collaboration with DefinatelyStaying. See Fiberkitty's blog or her profile for more information.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: First Encounters

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the right to fuck with Edward as we see fit.**

**Dark Jewel **

**Chapter Two: First Encounters**

**Note: Thank you so much for all of your reviews. You've pleased Mistress Mischief and Mistress Kitty (or Mistress BooBooKittyFuck, if you prefer) greatly. **

* * *

**Bella POV: **_A few days before where we left off in EPOV_

Felix flipped the light switch on in the kennel and roughly pulled the door up on my little nook. I tucked the blond curl to the gap beside my mattress and slid my legs to the side. Felix would not hurt me if I complied. His hand wrapped around my waist, tugging me to him, the moment my feet hit the stair.

I fell against him, my feet hanging in the air by a few feet as my chest pressed against his. Large arms, each wider than my thighs, encompassed me. One of his hands grabbed my hair and pulled down, tilting my face up to his.

"Don't you remember how Father, your Master, said for you to greet Dee and me when we come to see you?" His accent made his words hard to understand at times, although his annunciation was getting better.

I closed my eyes and leaned forward, my lips touching his soft ones. They were plump and gave beneath my touch, opening for me. I swallowed back the rising bile as I forced my tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss as requested.

When Felix was satisfied, he set me down, patting my head, and then walked to the door. "Your Master wants you, _Isabella_." He always said my name oddly, as if he was ensuring I knew that he thought I was beautiful, not just named Bella. He was fond of me and made certain to show it when no other Doms were near. Standing still, I waited for Felix to reach the door.

He finally turned and with a flick of his fingers, I dropped to my knees. While I couldn't see Felix, I could feel his smile as I crawled to where he waited.

"Now, Bella, you are going to be a good girl, yes?" I nodded, my eyes locked on his dress shoes. "Ah, my _Bella_, I will not put a leash on you then. But it will hurt if you try to run again. I will let Dee take you home with him next week for more _in depth_ studies if you would rather have him than me."

I'd long since learned my lesson with Demetri and Felix. While Felix was all bark and very little bite, Dee had no qualms of cuffing a slave to his bed and leaving him or her there until Aro gave a direct order for release. Only Aro's request that my virginity be left intact has saved me from the full depths of his sons' depravity.

My knees had grown accustomed to the cold tile of the dormitory floor and I no longer had to bite down on the inside of my lower lip to fight back cries of pain. The tiles were of a fine white and pale blue marble, the grout lines were in a deep black. I had counted the squares when I was first brought here to Aro's castle.

One hundred and seventy three from the kennel with its cement tile floor, across the tiled hallway, up one flight of stairs, and down another hallway- this one with pink toned marble and gold hued grout- until we reached the private suites. There were ninety two from the kennel to the slaves' mess hall and only seven, an elevator ride, and then either three, seven, or eleven to the dungeon rooms.

I had been brought here after Maria turned out to not be a suitable Mistress and Aro wished to keep James and I under his watchful eye. Jasper's death had hit me hard. I was Carlisle's assistant in the medical wing of Maria's compound and had tended to his wounds. Before he had become Maria's favorite, Jasper had slept in the kennel beneath mine. We would often fall asleep with my arm down through the bars, his fingers and mine linked together. He was my only friend.

Watching his sanity degrade in those last weeks had destroyed me as surely as it had his mind. When Jasper called out for some stranger, a man named Edward, declaring his love for him as I washed the crusted blood from his wounds, a piece of me was thrown to the darkness that swarmed the compound. I was the one who stole additional pain medication from the cupboard at night while everyone slept, ground the pills into dust and made a thin paste, trickling it into his mouth.

It was when he slept peacefully that the happy dreams came to him. Jasper mumbled my name a few times in those moments, his cock becoming hard beneath the draped sheet. Yet it was Edward's name he cried out when I stroked him to a release. One day, I will escape this place, and I will find the Edward who was Jasper's salvation.

I was cleaning the patio that awful morning. I had just leaned over the edge to dump the bucket of water from scrubbing the floor when he fell. James had a dangerous look in his eyes as he came down to admire his handiwork.

He found me with Jasper's head in my lap, the blood running down my legs as I cried. His breathing stopped, followed shortly by his pulse, and James held me back as I reached to offer Jasper CPR. I bit James on the hand, the only place I could reach, and took a chunk of his flesh with me when he yanked me off.

Jasper was gone by the time I was free of James, his skin already growing cool to the touch. Unlike the romance novel on Maria's bedside table, there would be no awakening with golden eyes for Jasper. He was gone, lost forever.

~*~

Felix led me to Aro's private chamber and with one simple word, "bed," I climbed up onto it, remaining on all fours. Felix spanked me soundly and I fought back the tears. This was my life now, and I had to do it with as much dignity as I could muster.

"Wait here, _Bella_, mi amore. Your Master will be with you shortly."

I continued to stare at the bedspread, the soft blue of Master's comforter mocking me. He had not allowed me to see the outside world in over three months. Jane's toys at Maria's had kept everyone from escaping. Here, a determined slave, with a tolerance for the cuts from broken glass, could escape. I was kept in the kennel unless under the watchful eyes of Master Aro or his sons. I was not trusted alone outside of the kennel, even with Mistress Chelsea's best restraints in use.

Aro promised that when I was sold, I would see the outdoor world on my journey to my new Master or Mistress. The one thing I had learned here is that Master always keeps his promises, although you may not like them. He had promised my virginity would remain intact until I was sold, that the money I could fetch was worth more than him fucking me. However, I knew that the promise could change depending on his moods.

The other side of his promise was that I now had to service all the men and women with my mouth or hands. Aro's brothers, Marcus and Caius, were the worst. Their thin bony fingers would pinch at my nipples, plucking them, bruising the flesh of my breasts as I sucked on their cocks. Aro rarely touched me as I serviced him although he typically required a much more convincing act of submission before he would release into my mouth.

Felix was the best. He was distant, like the other men, but there was an affection behind his touch that the others did not have. I did not enjoy what I was forced to do in order to survive, but I knew that with Felix, one day he would see me set free. He told me he would. He promised that one day I would be able to look back on these days as a nightmare and the world would be mine. When that day comes, I will find Jasper's Edward, thank him, and then I will go kill my stepfather for selling me into this world I should never have known.

"Very good, my dear. You are learning well." Aro entered his chamber with little fanfare, dismissed Alec, his guard, and then closed the door behind him.

I fought back the shiver as his cold hand came up and caressed my ass. "Thighs a little wider apart, Bella. You know I want to see all of your charms."

Master's finger traced a line from just below my ass to my clit, his finger sliding through my wet slit. "Already wet for me, Bella. What a shame! I had so looked forward to paddling you. Tell me, Bella, have you missed my spankings? Be honest now. Master will know if you lie."

"No, Master."

The room felt as if it grew ten degrees colder and I felt Aro climb off of the bed. "If you would rather have another Master, so be it."

Aro went to his table and lifted the phone. I heard the tone of the numbers he pressed and two tears slid down my cheeks. Not James. Please not James.

"Send in Master French for his first Sub."

My body shook with my sobs. "You will miss me, Bella. Of that, I _am_ sure."

Aro ordered me off the bed, and I scrambled for the floor. I knelt with my hands behind my head as trained, my gaze locked on the floor in front of me. My cheeks burned from my blush and the tears running down, yet I let the drops fall untouched. I would be sent to Mistress Chelsea if I broke form here.

James' knock upon the heavy wooden door made me jump slightly but I quickly calmed my body, if not my mind.

"Enter, James." Aro's voice called out.

James came into the room, wearing a pair of black slacks, a black button down with silver thread, and the deep gray short-cloak of the new Masters. He bowed to Master Aro and tilted his head, smiling predatorily at me. There was a faint bruise on his jaw from the last time he'd tried to touch me. Carlisle's son, Emmett, had been here to visit and heard me screaming. The gold bracelet on my left wrist marked me as "unusable." Emmett had been made aware of the decree and when he saw James pushing me up against the wall because I'd let my teeth drag too heavily on his cock, Emmett assumed it was going to turn into a rape.

Even James wasn't _that_ stupid. Aro had guaranteed I would be begging for the release when my virginity was about to be taken. He swore that when it was my time, it would not be rape. Oddly enough, I believed him. The lessons in pain and pleasure and taught me my body's responses and while I had no desire to be here, I had learned that my body craved pleasure. I had only to find the right master before I would buckle to his will and beg. Did I want that day to arrive? No. I was still enough in my right mind to know that this was not a place to desire, but in time I had learned that escape was an impossible dream and that it was best to acclimate myself to what positive endings I could find.

Master Aro, while cruel and insatiable, has not been inhuman. I noticed his reactions to my tears. The men however, Aro was blind to their pain. He seemed to crave their screams as blood dripped down their backs and legs from his carving knife. At times, I almost felt like the princess in the highest tower, but my dragon was a host of whip and cane wielding humans in cloaks of various shades of gray, black, or crimson.

"Bella, I have a new pet arriving soon. You will be assisting Carlisle in his treatment. After all, it is because of you he is even known to me. Jasper was sent to get you and Corrine out, foolish boy that he was, but now I have a new toy who will be my legacy."

Jasper came for me? He never said...

"He is willful and has a great fire that I cannot wait to harness. Edward will need a nurse maid until he has learned his place."

Edward? _Edward! _If Edward loved Jasper the way Jasper loved him, he should have come looking for him. For that, I will not forgive him, but, I will tend him for Jasper's sake.

Aro turned from me to inspect James in his clothing. "James, our little Bella needs a reminder that I am a gracious Master. You know the three requirements. No bloodshed, no breaking of her hymen, and no anal intercourse either. You will wish for Slave Whitlock's fate if you break any rule."

Aro left the room, his cloak billowing behind him, the room feeling oddly empty without his larger than life aura. James circled me, a wild dog stalking the only food he has seen in days, and then laughed. The sound came out much like a bark as he crouched before me.

The room seemed to shake as James grasped my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Such beautiful tears, Bella. You will make more for me."

* * *

**APOV**

The phone rang through to Charlie's office and he answered on the third ring. I shifted baby Jasper to my other arm when Special Agent Swan let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Nothing yet, Alice. I told you that when I hear something, I _will_ tell you."

I hung up the phone. I know they have Edward. They took my Jasper and now they have Edward. That man with the rose at Jasper's funeral; he's the one responsible. He is responsible for stealing my Edward and for the lovely furniture which I promptly donated to the shelter. I would not take his guilt into my home.

The dreams come any time I close my eyes for more than just a blink. Edward being abducted by two shadows, Edward lying unconscious on a stone floor as a woman binds his wounds, and then him and a woman lying in the dark. In those dreams, they are running, Edward is covered in blood, and then wraps his body around hers, willing the bad men to not see them.

Edward has two paths. In one, he chooses darkness and is lost to me forever. In the other, he takes the woman's hand and she leads him back into the light where I am waiting with baby J. If only I could see what I can do to influence him to take the sunlit path. He cannot meet Jasper's fate. Edward must come back to me.

We need him.

* * *

**BPOV- Edward's arrival in Italy_:_**_ The last scene of EPOV and forward_

"Stay here, Bella. If you so much as blink your eyes, I'll have you shipped back to Maria's." James entered the room, clad only in his pants. His cloak was held in my outstretched arms.

I had spent days caring for Edward, dripping a glucose solution into his mouth while he slept. I emptied the waste bucket, quietly mopping up the floor where he had missed it in his stupor, washing his body when he made a mess in his sleep. Edward regained some color on the third day but had not awoken when I entered; I was careful of that. I knew from Jasper's fevered murmurs that Edward was a proud man. I had to leave him some dignity.

I had been in the middle of attending James and Keira in the bath when the call came. There was little doubt in my mind that James would be cross after his session. He hated to be interrupted, especially for a duty he believes should be delegated to a slave. Master Aro said that even the Doms must serve their Masters upon request.

It was not the first time since gaining the cloak James was required to orally please a new slave. Personally, I felt it somewhat justified all of the horrid things he has done to me. I think Master was ensuring that James continued to know his place and new Subs learn that pleasure, and pain, can come from any source.

James answered Mistress Chelsea's summons promptly, having brought me with him. I listened from my place in the hallway as he pleasured Edward. I longed to look in upon him but knew that I would be unable to hold back my cries of dismay if I was forced to watch him be hurt.

"Mmm." Edward's hum of approval went straight to my clit and I wanted to be the one coaxing the sound from him. I hated for James to do anything right, especially give someone as beautiful and pure as Edward such pleasure. Edward did not deserve to be here. Although, if he truly loved Jasper, he would have been here months ago searching for him.

"Jane, now."

I readied myself for his scream, tensing all of my muscles so that I did not run. My eyes closed of their own volition and I stood in self-created darkness, searching for any light within the world. I reached out, searching for anyone, anything, that held the shadows at bay. A pinprick of light, like a faint star was visible on my far peripheral vision and faded as Edward's scream peaked. The light waxed into a soft shimmer once more as my nose wrinkled at the scent exuded from the room.

Jane had turned her electric prod up on high, causing Edward's body to lose muscular control. I remembered the sensation and curled into a ball on the floor, hating what they were doing to him. In the reflection of the mirror opposite me, I saw Jane step closer to Edward as I opened my eyes.

"Oh, he likes my playthings, doesn't he? Do you want another taste of _my _toys, Edward? You'll find them…_shocking._"

He screamed and I tucked my head down, burying my face into James' cloak. Edward's screams echoed off the stone walls, seemingly funneled into my ears.

"Is that enough?" the little woman asked our Mistress of Pain.

Chelsea shook her head. "No, Jane. I think we're just getting started. James, you are dismissed. Send your Sub in. She is being reassigned to Carlisle for the next few days."

I resumed my position quickly, holding out James' cloak as he had originally handed it to me. He came out into the hall, and stared down at me, fire burning in his gaze. Pain flared through me as James used my ponytail to pull me to my feet.

"Mistress Chelsea requires your services. Report to me the _moment_ you have finished your duties. You will sleep in my bed tonight."

~*~

Master Aro, however, had other plans and assigned my sleeping arrangements to the kennel so that I could keep an eye on Edward. After such strong mistreatment by Jane and Chelsea, though I would never call it that to their faces, Edward was in need of a close watch. Edward was at risk for poor coordination for a few hours and a fall onto the kennel floor could prove deadly if he hit his head.

So, I lay there on my mattress, fingering the lock of Jasper's hair I had cut with a table knife before the Masters had his body removed.

_Jasper, give me some of your strength._

"Who's there?" Edward's voice was a harsh whisper.

"It is just me, Bella. I'm in the bed above yours."

His sigh echoed in my heart. "Are you a captive here too?"

"Yes."

Long, slim fingers slid through the metal bars, reaching up to me. I met Edward's hand halfway, our hands clasping one another like a lifeline in the darkened room.

"Nice to _meet_ you, Bella."


	3. Chapter 3: Worth

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the right to fuck with Edward as we see fit.**

**Dark Jewel**

**Edward POV (Chapter 3)**

I was taken from the room where I'd been abused so thoroughly and was dragged down a hallway into a room lined with little doors.

"This where you keep your dogs?" I asked. I felt drunk and sore and couldn't believe I was still conscious. I wondered briefly if during all that pain, someone had slipped me some meds, but at the moment, I didn't really give a fuck.

The large man laughed. "Yeah, we keep our bitches in here. You included."

I was about to ask what he meant when one of the doors was opened. "Inside, you pathetic piece of shit."

I woke up a bit for that. "I'm not sleeping in that little hole."

"It's either there or by Mistress Chelsea's bed. And trust me, bro, _no one _wants to be a slave in that sick fuck's room."

"Enough," a voice called. "Don't make me tell _him _you were talking shit about one of his best employees."

"Shut the fuck up, Elly. No one fucking asked you," came the reply. He gave me a little shove and I somehow managed to back myself into the hole. It was made of plastic and metal and I had no fucking clue how on earth they'd managed to find dog crates this big. Because that's what it looked like. Dog crates.

I found myself lying on a thin mattress, similar to a hospital bed and I could immediately feel the hard bottom of the crate beneath it. But none of that bothered me as my bravado failed and I passed out from exhaustion.

I woke up and it was pitch black. I tried to sit up and banged my head on the low roof above me. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face.

"Who's there?" I called out softly.

"It is just me, Bella. I'm in the bed above yours," a sweet voice said.

I sighed. Bella. I'd found Bella. Charlie Swan's daughter, the person Jasper was sent in to find. Well, at least I knew where I was. Suddenly I realized…they must have been there, at Jasper's funeral. They must have seen me there. I clamped down on my anger at Jasper and asked, "Are you a captive here too?"

A pause, then, "Yes."

For some reason, I couldn't help myself. I guess I just needed to feel connected to someone. My hand moved through the large grate that made up the front door of my cell and I reached up toward her voice.

Soft hands found mine and I said, "Nice to _meet_ you, Bella."

"Wh-what does that mean?"

I sighed once more. "I know your father. Well, that is to say, I've met him."

"You've met Dad? Have you seen him? How is he? Does he look okay? Is he…"

"He's fine, Bella," I told her. "He's worried about you. He…he sent Jasper into this hell-hole to find you."

"I saw Jasper! I was with him! He…oh, God. He…died because of me."

I tightened my grip on her fingers. "No, Bella. Jasper was FBI. He…he was doing his job." I knew my voice sounded sad.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I know he must have meant a lot to you…"

Here, I snorted. "To me? No. To his girlfriend and their baby, yes."

"H-he had a girlfriend?"

I nodded, and then remembered she couldn't see me. "Yeah, my sister."

"You-your… So, wait. You mean you and Jasper…you weren't…you didn't…uh…"

"Bella? What are you talking about?"

She blew out a breath. "Didn't you care for Jasper?" she said finally.

I snorted again. "Care for him? _Care _for him?! I've never even _met _him. But I'll tell you this; if he were standing here in front of me today, I'd punch his lights out for hurting Alice. He meant the world to her and he had to go off and get himself _killed_ out of sheer stupidity and I…"

"He was killed in cold blood," her voice sounded hurt.

"_You_ cared for him." It wasn't a question.

"He was nice to me. He didn't…he made it so I could enjoy it, not just to do it."

My heart broke. "I'm sorry, Bella. You sound so sweet and young and innocent, and there's no way you should be in this place."

"You either, Edward."

I felt my face harden. "Yeah, I know. If not for Jasper, I wouldn't be here."

"Well, if not for Jasper, I'd be dead, Edward. So I'd appreciate you not talking shit about him!"

"Will you two shut up?" a voice called in the dark. "I don't want to get a whipping because of you!"

I blew out a breath and lowered my voice. "Bella? I'm sorry, okay? I just…I've never even met him. It's easy for me to hate him for what he did to my sister."

"Yes, Edward, because clearly he went and got himself beaten to a bloody pulp and thrown off the balcony on purpose!"

I felt my stomach flip over. I hadn't known how he died. No one told us. It was a closed casket. Not even Alice was allowed to see his body. "God, Bella, I'm sorry."

"You should be. He-he was a good man." I could hear her soft sobs starting.

Realizing I'd been enough of an ass, I said quietly, "Goodnight, Bella."

She didn't answer me.

~*~

I don't know how much time elapsed, but there was a soft light in the room the next time I opened my eyes. I think I fell asleep, because my body jerked as I heard a metal-on-metal sound. I looked out of my door and saw a chain dangling down from Bella's box/bed. My fingers brushed it before they clamped around it, tugging gently.

It was a ring on a chain. I pulled it into my space and gasped as I got a look at it in the dim light.

The soft white pearl was surrounded by small diamonds set in white gold, Alice's favorite, and I knew engraved on the inside would be Alice's initials, MAB, Mary Alice Brandon. I clenched it tight in my hand as I remembered the day I gave it to her, her sixteenth birthday. She had loved it. It was the first and last time I'd bought jewelry for a woman, which, I guess, looking back on it, was sad, in a way.

Alice had always been like an annoying little sister to me. She was seven years my junior, and was only eight years old when our parents adopted her. I had been a surly fifteen year old and our brother had been sixteen.

I sighed as I thought of him. He was the perfect all-American boy. On the outside, at least. He was the star of the football team, loved by every girl that had a pulse…and half the men. I felt sure my bi-sexual brother starred in a _lot _of fantasies. Some of which, I'm sorry to say, I had walked in on in college.

We were college roommates, both of us going into medicine. I had found out the hard way that my brother's bread was buttered on both sides. How odd that it was _me _that ended up in this place when he'd more than willingly handle it. After I'd walked in on him with one of his teammates and the head cheerleader, he'd sat me down, told me all about his sex life. Not that I'd wanted to know, but hey, it did at least give me a glimpse as to why some things were like they were. And if I wanted to admit it to myself, I learned a few things that day. Not that I had been a slouch in high-school. Everyone knew we were both sure things. We could have any girl in the school, and did, on occasion. We were both in the same grade due to when our birthdays fell, so we more often than not, did the whole double-date thing. Girls always ate that shit up.

I palmed the ring wondering why Alice gave it to Jasper, which is probably how Bella ended up with it. I also wondered how he managed to sneak it in, as I had been stripped naked while I was unconscious.

Coming to no conclusions, sleep found me again and I drifted off once more.

I was jarred awake again as harsh light invaded our space and someone hit the door to my cage. "Wake up, Masen."

I groaned and managed to pull myself from the cubical.

"On your knees!" The man, who, I still hadn't figured out his name, demanded.

I dropped to my knees but glanced up as he opened the door above mine, Bella's door.

I saw first pale, porcelain skin, then dark mahogany hair, and then, she was wrapped around the man, giving him a kiss.

I felt my stomach drop even as my cock began to rise. What the fuck was wrong with me?

"Mmm. Thank you, Bella," the man said.

"You're welcome, Felix," she said softly.

Felix. So that's what the fucker's name was. Good to know.

"Bella, you are to go to Master Marcus' room today. Edward, you're coming with me."

I looked to Bella for a cue, and seeing as she said nothing, save dropping to her knees and bowing her head, I figured I was to do the same.

Felix laughed. "I might have to put you two together, Bella. Edward's already behaving better than he has in the past few days."

I wanted to growl, but after remembering what horrors I'd had thrust upon me yesterday, decided keeping my mouth shut was in my best interest.

We were made to crawl on our knees like fucking…like…well, like slaves, I guess would be the appropriate terminology. Bella was dropped off at a door and it was shut behind her. My heart lurched and I longed to make sure she was alright, but I was led down the hall back to, oh, God…back to where I had been yesterday.

I must have made some sort of noise, because Felix stopped and said, "Silence."

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from saying anything as I crawled through the door.

I saw the bitch from yesterday, the one they called Chelsea, smiling at me. "Hello, my beautiful. Are you going to behave today? Or do we need to call Janie and her bag of tricks in?"

I had kept my eyes on the floor, but my body stiffened as I remembered what had happened when the small woman, no bigger than Alice, had come in.

Chelsea laughed. "That's what I thought. Normally it only takes once. But not to worry, I'm sure you'll piss off someone and earn the chance to pleasure her once more."

I felt bile rising in my throat. I hadn't eaten since I don't remember when, but I still felt like I wanted to vomit. Was this what my life was? Was this it? Do as they say? Live in fear? Die? I wasn't sure I could handle this.

"Come forward," she said sharply, and I made my way across the cold tile, my knees already aching until I was before her.

"So pretty," she said as she lifted my face to look at me.

My eyes met her cold, dead ones and she smirked. "You have fire in you, Edward. I look forward to harnessing that energy. Now, will you behave for me? Or will I have to hurt you more?"

"I'll behave," I said softly, though it pained me to say.

Her hand whipped across my face and I tasted blood as the ring on her hand cut my lip. "First rule; NO TALKING. I will tell you when you may speak!"

I felt tears stinging my eyes. That fucking hurt.

She grasped my soft cock, tugging on it roughly. "Second rule? BE FUCKING READY." She shoved away from me and said, "I believe you need a little lesson on that, don't you?"

I swallowed hard, not knowing what was next.

She walked over to the intercom and said, "Send in one of the little cocksuckers."

My eyes grew wide, but she tugged on my arm. "Stand," she commanded.

I got to my feet and she shoved me against the wall. Only, it wasn't just a wall. There were all sorts of ties and ropes and other things I could only feel. She strapped my hands and feet to it, tying my legs apart on another rope, before she stepped away. I was in now what was almost like a harness of sorts.

I saw her reaching for a remote control, and I heard a small motor start whirring before I felt myself being lifted off the ground and away from the wall.

I _was _in a harness, hanging about six inches off the floor. My feet were supported by the ankle restrains and the two inch piece of rope that was already cutting into the arches of my feet.

I gasped, but managed to hold most of the moan in as a man appeared in the doorway. He was standing, which I guess showed he had some form of authority or something, I still wasn't sure. He also had on pants, something I'd probably kill for right now. I didn't have a problem with nudity as a whole, but I had a feeling clothes meant you _were _somebody.

He bowed his head. "Mistress," he said softly. "You called for assistance?"

I looked him over. He was slim, but looked rather powerfully built, like myself. A swimmer's or runner's body, that's what Alice said.

"Ah, Leo, yes, you'll do just fine. I want you to show Edward how he is to always be ready for his masters."

His eyes lit if possible and he eagerly dropped to his knees before me. "My pleasure," he said with a half grin.

_Glad I could amuse you, fucker, _I thought.

But that was before I felt him. My eyes closed and rolled back in my head as he began massaging my legs lightly. "Just relax, Edward. You have to learn how to enjoy the pleasure we give you." His hands traveled up, up, up, until one cupped my balls. My cock twitched, seemingly of it's own volition.

"Ah-ha. You like this. Good, Edward, that's so good. Now, you need to get just a bit harder; let me taste you."

I felt the blood heading south and I whimpered just slightly as his tongue flicked out to touch my tip. Now, I had never really liked guys, like that, but there was just something…I wasn't sure what, but I responded almost immediately.

"Good boy," he said softly. He kissed my tip before he put my head in his mouth. He pulled away and said, "Mmm, you are tasty. Like sunshine." Then his mouth descended all the way onto me.

I got lost in the moment, the feel of the warm wetness that surrounded my cock. It felt so damned good. I'd always had an active imagination, so it was easy for me to envision him a woman instead, perhaps Bella. She was quite lovely, and I felt her pussy surround me.

She felt wonderful. So wet, so hot, so tight…I could feel my release begin to build. "I…I'm…"

And then I was ripped from my fantasy as pain shot through my cock. I screamed and my eyes shot open. The man, Leo, was standing next to me now, and I could have sworn I saw sadness in his eyes as Chelsea grinned. "Very good, Leo. You're finished. You may go back to what you were doing now."

I watched in horror as the needles and clamps that were in the cage around my cock were tightened to the point that I saw a few pricks of blood.

"Oh, Edward, you will be such a delight," she murmured as she moved behind me now.

"No-no…" I said as I tried to move away from her.

She slapped my ass with her hand. "Silence or I'll be even worse. And you don't want the punishments worse, Edward. No, I'm going to bring you pleasure like you've never felt. I'm going to take you past the point of reason, past the point of pleasure. You'll be screaming to cum before I'm finished with you. And who knows? You be a good boy? I might just let you cum. Would you like that?"

I couldn't have responded if I wanted to as tears leaked from my eyes.

"Tut, tut," she said softly. "You look so beautiful like that, Edward. Master will be very pleased when he sees you. But there is still some work to be done." I jumped as her tongue slipped out to lick at my shoulder. "Mmm, you are so delicious. I'm so glad I have the pleasure of breaking you in. Ah, Master has no idea the joy he has brought me."

I closed my eyes once more and I heard her moving behind me.

I felt her hands traveling down my back, almost lovingly massaging the muscles there until they reached my ass. I clenched automatically and she said, "Relax, or this is going to hurt even worse."

My heart sped up and I sucked in a breath as I felt something probing there. It was cold and wet and I cried out again as I was penetrated.

"There, there, it's the smallest plug we have, Edward. I'm not a complete monster. Though, the desire to see Master plow into you is quite overwhelming at the moment, but alas, he wants you ready for use, not fucked up." She sighed before she moved away again. "Pity. Fucked up is what I do best."

I couldn't see her, didn't want to see her, so I jumped when I felt her hands on my chest. She tempted and teased my nipples until they were both standing at attention. "Mmm," she murmured again before one was encased in warmth. I opened my eyes then to find her suckling on it as her hands began to fondle my sack.

I was in pain, but…it started to almost…feel good?

I felt myself being lowered to my feet just as her mouth touched mine. She moaned into it as her tongue thrust into me. I was uncertain what she wanted, but, figuring she didn't want a cold fish, I began kissing her back with all my might.

"Oh, Edward," she whined as she pulled away. "You are such a good boy. You anticipate your master's needs so effectively. For that, I think I'll reward you."

She stepped away with a swish of her blood red cloak. She hit the button on the remote, causing me to rise in the air again. She went back to the intercom and said into it, "Send me Felix and a sub. Now."

She smirked as she turned back to me, and to my surprise, whipped off her cloak to reveal…nothing. She was naked beneath. Her olive-tone skin looked like coffee ice cream and she was bare below. I had to admit, she was a stunning woman.

"Mistress," Felix said as he entered. A vibrant red-head was on her knees, crawling in as well.

"Ah, Victoria. The best cunt licker in the place. Very good, Felix. Thank you."

"We were just preparing to practice her cocksucking skills," Felix growled lightly.

Chelsea laughed. "I think I know somewhere much better for you to put that cock, Felix."

His eyebrow rose. "Yes, ma'am, as you wish." He stripped off his charcoal grey cloak and his blue jeans to show a very well formed body and a, damn, even _I_ had to be impressed by the wood the man was sporting. He grinned. "See somethin' ya like, Masen?"

I felt the blush heat my skin as he laughed. "I think the boy's got more issues than just being the new slave on the block."

"Enough, Felix," Chelsea said flatly.

He bowed his head. "Yes, ma'am, where do you want me?"

"Upon the chair," she demanded.

Felix planted himself in an odd-looking chair. It had a high back to it, a large seat, and the front was concave. It was oddly similar to the ones I'd seen while doing my OB/GYN rotation, also known as a 'birthing chair'. I wondered what it could be used for when Chelsea went over to Felix and sat upon his lap, backwards. I saw her eyes widen with pleasure as she sunk down onto him and he hissed as his hands grasped her hips to hold her steady.

"Ungh, Felix," she muttered. "Your cock is one of the best I've ever had in me."

He chuckled as he pulled her lying onto his chest. "And your ass is one of the sweetest, Mistress." He grasped her hips, putting first one, then the other leg across his own, leaving her spread-eagle. I could see her pink pussy lips, glistening with her desire from across the room.

"Slave, forward," Chelsea growled.

I watched, transfixed, as the woman, Victoria, crawled over to Chelsea and began licking on Chelsea's pussy and clit.

Soon, moans filled the air and I felt myself desperate for release, in spite of the thing surrounding my cock. Fuck, it was like being live watching a porno flick.

"More," Chelsea demanded, though I didn't know who she was talking to.

The two she was with must have, though, because I saw Felix's teeth grasp Chelsea's neck as Victoria grasped a vibrator from a drawer below the chair and thrust it into Chelsea's pussy as she continued to lick, suck and nip at the woman's clit.

"Yes, fuck, yes. Harder! Both of you!"

I felt pain coursing through me at the desire to cum watching this, though I couldn't. I felt my orgasm approaching and it hurt like hell when it couldn't come out.

"Yes, yes, YES!" Chelsea screamed, followed quickly by Felix's grunt as he too, came.

She shoved Victoria away from her pussy with a foot to Victoria's chest and said, "Enough, the both of you." She stood. "You may go back to your day, Felix. Take her with you. I think Edward's seen all he needs to see."

I was gritting my teeth as hard as I could as I watched Felix dressing before he ushered Victoria from the room.

"Now," Chelsea said, her face still flushed from her orgasm. "Do you think you could do that for me, Edward? Could you fuck me good with your mouth? If you did, I might be willing to reward you further."

I held my tongue and she cackled. "Good boy! You are already learning. You may speak."

"Yes, Mistress," I said with a gravelly reply. I knew it was too much to ask for my own release, so I said, "Please let me lick your pussy."

She clapped her hands together. "You may, Edward."

She grabbed that damned remote again and lowered me down, down, down, until I was on my knees once more.

She then brought over a straight chair and sat it in front of me, sat upon it, and pulled my head toward her pussy. "Do well, Edward.

~*~

_Hours _later, I was returned to my bed. I was quite fortunate, I guess you could say. I fucked her very thoroughly with my mouth and tongue and was rewarded with a meal of crackers and some water. I whimpered a bit as I attempted to climb into my bed. My cock hurt like hell, and I couldn't get in on my stomach and I finally had to sit my bare ass upon the cold tile floor and scoot in. I still had the butt plug in which would remain until morning. My hands were free though, so I debated on if I should pull that out or not. I had my hand back there, grasping it when it occurred to me that there might be something that prevented its removal…it could be engaged or something that would mean I'd rip my colon or anus if I tried to remove it. I felt another tear slip out of my eye as I miserably lay upon my side, fervently hoping sleep would come.

It didn't. And it was a while later before I heard a shuffling of feet in the room.

"To bed, little Miss," Felix said, almost kindly, as he hoisted Bella up onto her bed.

"Thank you," she murmured. Odd. I thought we weren't supposed to talk? Maybe she was further along with her…whatever than I was?

"Lights out," Felix said gruffly before he slammed the door shut, turning off the lights as he went.

It was pitch black once more as I heard Bella moving around above me. "Oh…oh, no. Where is it? Where!" She let out a keening sound and started sobbing.

"Bella?" I asked, though my voice was strained. I was in a world of pain. "What's wrong?"

"I lost it. Jazzy's…I can't believe. Oh, what if they found it? Oh noooooo!" She was wailing now.

"Bella, shh, calm down. What did you lose?"

"Jasper's ring."

_Alice's ring, _my mind thought, automatically. "I have it," I said flatly.

"You do? Oh, thank goodness! Can I have it back?"

For some reason, maybe it was how miserable I was, maybe it was because I was pissed off at Jasper, maybe I just felt like being an ass, but I said, "No. You can't."

"Why? You-you don't care about him! I do!"

"It wasn't his. It was Alice's! _I _gave it to her! Me!"

"Y-you selfish ass!" she said. "It was Jasper's! It's the only thing of his I have left!"

"This is the only thing of _Alice _I have left!" I shot back.

There was silence for a moment before she said, so low, I almost didn't catch it, "I don't know why he ever loved _you_. You aren't worth it!"

_What the fuck did that mean?_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Reviews receive a sneak peek at the next chapter. We are anticipating the next chapter to post on January 2nd. We are both very busy moms and the holidays are killing our schedules. A two week break between chapters is still just barely allowing us to write more chapters. We are trying and we are not abandoning any of our stories. **


	4. Chapter 4: Relationships

**A/N: Lots of apologies for the delay. Real life is brutal for both of us. We apologize for the lack of review replies; we're feeling lucky to have time to just breathe right now, let alone try to find writing time. Many of you have asked the status of the story given fiberkitty's announcement. Just as she is not abandoning her active stories until they're complete, neither is she abandoning Dark Jewel. The dark is a better place for her mind to dwell than the happy fluff realm. You have our sincere thanks for staying with us, and we are trying to write faster. We'll do our best to at least post a teaser on Twitter (under fiberkitty's account) and we'll try to do review replies, but it depends on how work, mom duties, stress, and everything else piles up. **

**Many of you know already that MsKathy has been organizing a _donation drive_ for _relief_ in Haiti (wow, two of fk's story titles in one statement). For a $5 donation, or more as you can afford, an incredible number of authors are donating one-shots to be sent out. If you go type /~mskathy up on top after the (dot)net you can get to her profile page with more information. Mistress Mischief has written a lovely lemon-shot from Making Right What Once Went Wrong- a foursome scene that had Kitty panting. Mistress Kitty has donated an original piece titled Child of the Dusk Dream. There are over 200 authors signed up. Yes, for one five dollar donation, you get two hundred goodies sent to you in a nice neat file. See mskathy's page for information. Deadline is January 24th.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Dark Jewel, Chapter 4, BPOV**

The room was quiet when I awoke, the sounds of seven separate breathing rhythms the only noise reaching my ears. Edward's was slightly out of sync with the others, a bit of a whimper interrupting his peaceful sleep. I quietly lifted the door on my kennel and slid out. Someone would arrive soon with our morning assignments and I wanted to use the toilet first in case my Dom or Domme decided I had to hold it later.

I walked quietly to the far corner of the kennel room and used the toilet that was tucked into the corner, much like the ones in the jail cells from the place my father had worked at before he took the new job, the one that put me into the media's eye. I finished my business, flushed, washed my hands, and then quickly climbed back into my bunk. I reached beneath my sheet where I had tucked Jasper's necklace and ring, wondering if Edward could tell me more about Jasper's life before Maria.

I had just begun to drift into my safe place, the warmth of the beach sand beneath me, the waves crashing on the shore, when the lights down the hall came on; I could hear their electric hum. I tucked the ring back under my mattress so that it wouldn't be found if my sheets were changed today. The lights came on in our room shortly after and I made a guess on who I would see today; my bet was on James and a large session of pain.

Felix was in the doorway; my day would start off easily. Of all the Doms under Aro's employ, his son, Felix, was by far the easiest to deal with, even if he thought I was enamored with him. He rattled the door on Edward's berth.

"Wake up, Masen."

I kept my eyes focused on the ceiling, knowing that Felix would be upset if I broke protocol. I did not want to go with James after he was denied my presence last night.

"On your knees!" Felix's voice was hard and cold. It held none of the warmth I had grown accustomed to from him.

Felix opened the door to my space and held out his arms to help me down. I showed him my happiness for being my morning assignment, my hands going up into his hair as I lifted my mouth to his. His mouth tasted of mint, tobacco, and a slight hint of coffee. His tongue slid between my lips and I pretended it was Jasper's or even Edward's, their beautiful faces filling my mind as Felix's hand went between my legs, one finger slid between my folds and stroked my clit once and then he set me down onto the ground.

"Mmm. Thank you, Bella."

Bella? He certainly is in a good mood today.

"You're welcome, Felix," I whispered.

He smiled and then frowned slightly, his lips puckering the tiniest amount.

"Bella, you are to go to Master Marcus' room today. Edward, you're coming with me."

My stomach turned. I hated Marcus with a passion. He was nearly on a level with James for depravity.

Felix leaned in and whispered in my ear, "It won't be too bad, mi amore. I will rescue you."

I dropped to my knees and laced my fingers behind my neck, my gaze locked on Felix's expensive shoes. Edward mimicked my pose, his back rigid.

Felix's sudden laugh echoed in the room, waking some of the other subs. "I might have to put you two together, Bella. Edward's already behaving better than he has in the past few days."

He turned on his heel, his enormous body spinning like a dancer's before he began to walk out of the room. I began crawling after him quickly, hoping that Edward was smart enough to follow as well. I heard the slap of his hands on the tile as we made our way to the hall.

I felt, rather than heard, his entire body tense before a garbled gasp left Edward's still ragged lips. Felix stopped quickly and I had to flatten myself to the floor to avoid running into his legs. I could feel the heat radiating from Edward's skin as his face ended up just inches from my sex.

"Silence," Felix said as he indicated Edward should enter the room.

I maintained my position until Felix began to move again and then scrambled faster, hoping to soothe away his sudden bad mood. It would not bode well for any sub who came across him while so cross. With a snap of his fingers, I hastened to crawl to his side, and Felix began to play with my hair, almost using it like a leash as he walked.

"Such a good girl, my Isabella. Be nice to Master Marcus as he breaks the night's fast and I shall rescue you, _principessa_. If you make him angry, you will be punished with Slave Masen. You are better than that."

I nodded slightly as Felix paused in front of Marcus' bedroom door. Resting my cheek against his leg, I steeled myself for whatever task awaited me inside. I felt Felix bend slightly as his fingers dipped lower to stroke my temple.

"Good, my Bella."

He knocked twice, the rap of his knuckles sounding sharp to my ears, before opening the door. "Uncle Marcus, I have brought Slave Swan as requested."

"Thank you, Nephew; send her in. You are dismissed. I believe my brother desired your presence for breakfast with your mother."

I kept my eyes on the ground and then felt Felix's hand slap my bare ass. "In you go, Isabella."

I crawled in and assumed the waiting position, my fingers once more laced behind my neck. Marcus stood up from the bed, and my eyes, with their limited vision being locked upon the ground, noted he was still in his burgundy velvet bathrobe. He came over to me and reached down, his almost claw like fingers lifting my chin to look at him.

"Good morning, Slave. You may speak to offer your tidings."

"Good morning, Master. I pray you rested well, Master. How may I assist you, Master?"

His smile seemed amused. Marcus' pale hazel eyes narrowed as he inspected my face. "Demetri or the new one, that James French boy?"

"James, Master."

"He shouldn't have bruised you. He knows the rules. Up on my bed. I want you to feed me breakfast."

I climbed up onto the foot of Marcus' bed and waited as he pulled the long golden tasseled cord, signaling to the kitchen staff to bring his tray. He arranged himself at the head of the bed, pillows surrounding him so that he maintained his stiff-backed, regal pose, yet seemed perfectly at rest. I could see his stiffening member creating a ridge beneath the fabric and then forced myself to remember that if I did my tasks properly, and quickly, I would be back in my bed faster.

Keira had been assigned to the kitchen for breakfast duty, and came bearing Marcus' tray as well as two small bowls she set on the floor. My curiosity began to get the best of me but I fought back my fidgeting and sat with my face down-turned, awaiting his command. Keira opened the legs on the tray and settled the heavy wooden piece over his lap, and then left when dismissed.

"Feed me, Isabella. I wish to start with the egg while it is not over-set."

I reached for the tiny spoon beside the delicate egg cup, and removed the already cracked shell from the top, revealing the soft set egg yolk. Dipping the spoon into the cup, I removed the first portioned bite as Marcus preferred, and held it to his lips and fought to keep my face impassive as he ate it, looking very much the invalid. His great-grandfather peach-fuzz soft skin had always left me unsettled, despite his only early forties, forty-six at the oldest, appearance.

When Marcus had finished his entire breakfast he pointed to the floor. "Your breakfast is waiting, Isabella. Eat."

I crawled backwards, taking his tray with me. After setting it beside the door, I went to the area indicated. A bowl had a metal domed lid, but I could smell the spiced oatmeal inside, and the other held a generous portion of fresh berries and cream.

"Eat, my little kitten."

I folded my arms before me, resting my weight upon my forearms, and leaned down, the plastic handle of the lid just warm enough to let me know the contents inside were still pleasantly hot. I lifted the lid and quickly turned my face to the side and steam escaped. My oatmeal was filled with plump raisins and chopped nuts. Apparently, my masters were pleased with me.

I ate a few of the berries, careful to not let any of their juices run down my chin, while the oatmeal cooled. When I was not worried about burning myself, I allowed my tongue to gather the smallest amount from the top, and chewed it quickly before taking another bite. I had long since lost my anger at eating this way. It was hot food, and good; I could not be picky as to where I ate, as long as I was still eating.

When finished, Marcus had me fill his bathtub, and I sat back as he climbed into the tub. "Join me, Isabella. I wish for you to wash me."

The water was hot, deliciously so after the lukewarm showers we are given in the kennel by the attendants. I stood and then quickly stepped into the large whirlpool tub, before sinking down onto my haunches, my face just barely above the water while Marcus sat on the built in seat, the water coming up to his shoulders.

I reached for the sage soap he preferred, as well as a washrag, and worked up a lather between my hands with the rag. He held out each arm for me before tilting his head back and allowing me to wash his body. His chest and stomach were still trim and firm; though he no longer had a defined muscular look, he took care of himself.

When my hands reached his cock, it swelled further at my touch. "Make me come, Isabella."

I heard the door open and footsteps, the heavy sound undoubtedly belonging to Felix. He stayed behind the partition as my soap-slickened hands and the rag moved up and down Marcus' shaft. His groans came regularly as my hands worked him to a peak. When his body stiffened, I covered the head of his cock with the rag, catching the come I milked from him with firm strokes. When his body bucked forward from hypersensitivity, I removed the rag and put it into the soiled laundry basket beside the tub.

"Uncle, Isabella's presence is requested elsewhere once she has finished all you have asked of her," Felix called from beyond the rice paper wall divider.

"You may go, child. Felix, she is released."

Felix came forward and lifted me from the tub as I rose up onto my feet to step over. He dried me carefully and then had me fetch a dry towel for Marcus. We were waved off and I quickly crawled after Felix.

"On your feet, Isabella. You've just been in the bath; I do not wish you catching a cold."

I stood and clasped my hands behind my back, and walked a half-step behind Felix as he led me to a room I had not seen before. It held an exam chair, much like I'd seen while working in the hospital's OB/GYN ward before my abduction, a rather comfortable looking old-fashioned leather chair with an ergonomic chair sat before it. The latter was the kind that has you seated on your knees and keeps your body in a comfortable alignment.

A large mirror was along one entire wall, and I knew from experience, that it allowed others to view us from the other side. In my first months here, that would have upset me. Now, I had learned to take most anything in stride.

"Into the exam chair, Bella."

I jogged to the chair as Felix fiddled with the room's thermostat, turning on the heating coils in the floor as well as the overhead heating lamps. My skin soon grew comfortably warm as I rested against the cool plastic draped chair. He rolled up a small stool and sat down, his face right at the level of my pussy. Felix leaned forward and placed a soft kiss upon my labia and then on my inner thighs before leaning over to a cart beside him.

"Father said it is time to start readying you for your sale, Bella. We are not entirely cruel masters, and wish to have you prepared somewhat."

I saw what he reached for and bit my lip in fear. A whimper left my lips unbidden. I did not want _that_ going anywhere near me. Felix lifted up the anal plug and I could see that it was already glistening with lubricant.

"We have been entirely too lenient with you, Bella. Other subs begin with this on their first day. This is a small one to start you out. It will stretch you gently at first." In a softer voice, turning his face away from the two-way mirror, he added, "bear down, Bella. It will help."

I pushed down as the intrusion came. It was uncomfortable, awkward, and definitely did not feel good. My ass ached where it stretched around the base of the plug, Felix's fingers pressed up against me.

A slight tearing sensation made me cry out before stifling it with my fist. A cold, lubricated and gloved finger had pressed against my pussy slightly, burning as he stretched my hymen.

"Such a good girl, Isabella. You are still partially intact; enough for my father to prove you are a virgin until he has chosen otherwise for you, although I have caused you most of the pain you would feel when you are first taken. Father has plans for you, now. You shall be a reward. I talked him into allowing me to stretch your hymen. The one we'll have fuck you first, would hate to see your tears. Such beautiful tears you make for me, Isabella."

Felix stood up and leaned over me. The tip of his tongue ran up my cheek, licking my tears away.

"I hate that I can't take you. Perhaps it would be worth Father's displeasure for me to fill you with my cock right now."

I tensed as his finger slid into me, following the same path as my tampons, although he pulled back and I burned again as he pulled against my hymen. My cheeks were hot with my tears as I attempted to breathe through the pain. The sting and ache were replaced with the first teasings of pleasure as Felix lowered his face to my pussy and began to lap at my clit.

His finger slid out of me, for which I was grateful, and I felt his hand snake down my leg before he reached for something on the cart. Opening my eyes, I saw him, and felt, as he attached a small tube to the anal plug with a twist of the tube. He squeezed a bulb at the end and the plug swelled, increasing in girth as it stretched me further. Compared to the discomfort I felt in my pussy, it was minor and I focused on assimilating the pain.

Felix slid to straps up my thighs and then fastened one around my waist, a triangle of plastic connected them over my crotch. I had not yet seen this toy before although with where it pressed and the remote Felix tried to conceal in his hand, I assumed it was a vibrator of sorts.

"Such a good sub you are being today, Bella. To the kneeling chair you go."

Felix pulled me into a seated position as he swung my legs around. The plug pressed in more firmly as I sat up and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from whimpering. Felix stripped off his clothing, his massive chest tapering down to well muscled yet slim hips. He walked, the muscles of his ass cheeks and thighs rippling enticingly, as he moved to the large leather chair.

He took up most of the chair, his forearms dwarfing the raised arms, as he leaned back and spread his legs. Felix's cock was already hard, the tip leaking his pre-come. I arranged myself on the chair and attempted to maintain my balance while clasping my hands at my lower back and then at my neck.

"You may rest your hands on me, _Bella_." Felix's accent became stronger as he spoke until my name came off his tongue like a sensual prayer.

His feet squeezed against my hips and he pulled forward until my seat had rolled into his. I quickly wrapped one hand around the base of his cock, the other going to his hip where my fingers stroked the taut silken skin lightly. As my lips parted and I took his cock into my mouth, his fingers twitched and vibration began right over my clit. My hips moved forward, attempting to find more stimulation, but the piece was always just barely enough.

"I'll turn it up if you do a good job. Let me hear your own sweet sounds as the vibe makes you feel good. I want to feel you moan around my dick."

I forced out a moan for his behalf and his cock pressed deeper into my mouth, his pelvis bucking upwards to meet my lips. My tongue teased the underside of his cock, pressed against the ridge down the backside, flicked at the balls of his piercings, and when I'd come back up for a deep breath, my tongue fluttered across the head. As my mouth worked his length, my hand stroked at his base, urging him closer to his orgasm.

As his hand fisted in my hair, I knew he was close. Felix always lost control as he was about to come. He pulled me off of him, and his eyes met mine, forcing me to look at him.

"You will swallow all of my come."

I contemplated the last time he'd forced me to swallow and how I'd had to gag it down. When I missed one of his spurts, I spent the night in Chelsea's web. I continued stroking his cock, even as he moved to grab my jaw.

"I said 'swallow,' Isabella. Be a good girl and when I come, I want you to swallow it all. Don't make me send you to Chelsea. I'd much rather you play nice." I looked down at his cock and then back to him. "What is that look for, mi amore?"

"It tastes bad and one of these times, I _am_ going to puke on your lap, Felix."

He laughed and pulled my head back down, forcing my open mouth over his cock. "I have faith in you, Bella. You will not... _puke_... on me. You are too good of a sub. You will do as Master says."

I continued to pleasure Felix until he dropped the remote and used both hands to hold my head down, the warm fluid coating my tongue and the roof of my mouth as he came. I focused on swallowing repeatedly, not even breathing until after he withdrew his cock from my mouth.

"Much better, Bella."

He gently rolled my chair away from him and then using one hand on the chair and another on my back, Felix spun me in a half circle so that my hips were facing him. I felt his fingers press against my ass and then the pressure of the plug twisted slightly and then was pulled. My body felt odd at the loss of intrusion, and the lubricant left on my skin began to cool.

"Such a temptress you are."

Felix shook his head and went to his clothes. I kept my head down but my eyes on him as he shook out the clothing and set it over the chair.

"On your feet." I complied immediately. "Now, dress me."

My fingers worshiped the silk and fine wool fabric as I slid it up his legs, encasing them in luxury. I kissed his cock before carefully fastening the buttons which hid it from my view. As I dressed him, Felix's hands played with my hair, petting me like a cat.

I had to stand on my tiptoes to smooth his shirt up over his shoulders and straighten the collar. He bent to kiss me, a fondness in his touch that almost made me like him. Almost. In a horrid situation, he was the lesser of the evils I face.

He lifted me up onto the exam table once more and removed the toy, showing me up close that it looked like a butterfly with small hooks that allowed it to hang from the ties on my thighs and waist. Felix demanded I watch him as he reached between my legs and parted my labia as he licked slowly. He brought me almost to my climax, I was arching against his mouth, when he suddenly sat back and grabbed his phone.

"Yes, I'll be right there. Does she need anything else?" He paused and looked at me before staring at the floor. "I will bring one with me. Give me three minutes to make arrangements."

With my entire body aching for release, I tried to plead with my eyes but Felix did nothing more than kiss the top of my mound and then step back.

"I'm sorry, mi amore, our time is cut short. I am needed with Mistress Chelsea. Apparently, your new student needs another lesson on how to please his Masters and Mistresses. I would take you with me, but I know Mistress Chelsea would love to leave more welts on your skin. I want your skin milky white for me so that I can do this..."

Felix pulled me from the table and pushed me down onto my knees so that my ass was in the air. He slapped me hard once, my ass feeling as if on fire where he had spanked. My fingers curled into my palms as I attempted to maintain composure.

"I love the look of my hand print marking your skin. Perhaps if Father allows you to be mine, I can have it branded onto you." He shook his head as if clearing thoughts. "I am far too enthralled with you, my dear. Follow me."

I hastened to comply and followed Felix through several hallways and up a short flight of stairs. When he stopped in front of James' door, my breakfast threatened to come back up into my throat. I shuffled backwards two steps.

"Bella, come here, now."

I closed my eyes as I moved to Felix's side and rested my lips on his foot. I quietly whispered, "Please don't do this."

My prayer went unanswered for as soon as Felix knocked on the door, it opened to reveal James wrapped in a towel.

"How may I help you, Felix? I just finished going for a swim and can be dressed quickly. I have Victoria here but I'd be glad to share her."

"Dressing won't be necessary. I had planned to spend the morning working with my little Isabella. However, my services are needed elsewhere."

James gave me a smile that chilled my bones. "I would love to take her off your hands for the morning then. We weren't able to finish our time together due to the new kid on the block needing a wet nurse to look after him. I was going to work on Victoria's blow jobs but I'm pretty sure Bella can take care of my needs." He turned away from us and called for the other sub. "Tori, hallway, now."

"Bella, unzip your Master's pants so we can show him how Victoria has improved."

I undid Felix's pants and then moved back down into position. Victoria crawled out and quickly latched onto his cock, her plum colored lips taking him down to the base. Her eyes were on me, a sneer hidden behind the copper lashes. It was my turn for a small look of triumph as Felix's hand came to rest on me, not her, and then pulled her off of him.

"I'm afraid my Bella did too thorough of a job and I must save my efforts for what Chelsea needs of me. Victoria, you're coming with me. Isabella, I am leaving you here with Master James for the day. He knows the rules of your limitations and will not push them. Behave for him and I'll take you outside after I'm finished. You have not yet been outside; you would like to explore, yes? James, I want her returned to me unmarked, or I'll have you sent to Jane for the day as a test subject. Understood?"

I didn't dare look up but I felt James stiffen. Threatening him was going to leave me hurt later when Felix wasn't here to watch over me.

"I understand, Master Felix."

~*~

By the time Felix did come back for me, I was sobbing too hard to walk. There was a lot I could withstand and leave behind only minor redness. Felix lifted me into his arms and carried me down to the baths. With shaking hands I undressed him, and then we both sank into a too-hot neck-deep tub that soaked away my aches and pains.

"What did he do to you? Speak freely in this room."

"Jane's new toy," was all I would say.

I heard his curse, the words may have been unfamiliar to me due to language, but the malice behind them let me know James would be the one to suffer. After Felix and I slowly soaped and rinsed one another's hair, he dried me carefully and then carried me, despite my protests that my legs were better now, to Master Aro's room.

He went in, without knocking, and we stood inside watching Aro with two blonde females and Leo, one of the male subs I'd met a few times before while working for Carlisle.

"Master, James has gone too far."

"I am busy, Felix. Come back later."

Felix walked up to the bed and dropped me down beside Aro. "I left Bella with him for two hours. I came back and she was unable to walk from the muscle cramping. You know her. She does not misbehave and punishment for his own pleasure should not cause debilitating pain in the sub. He is not a responsible Dom."

"You are of a higher rank than he is. You and your brother can deal with him." Aro's released his hold on the short girl's breast and grasped my chin, turning my face to look at him. "She seems fine now. See that she has received all the care she needs for what he did to her..."

"Already done, Father," Felix interrupted.

"Then, send her down for a meal and tuck her into her bed. She will need to learn to withstand it one day, without you playing 'good-cop, bad-cop' with the other Doms to win her affection. I'm busy, now go."

Felix led me back through to the rooms near his and knocked on a door that was inscribed with golden roses. "This is Rosalie's room, my sister." As it opened, I allowed myself a quick glance at a room that was opulent. A white marble makeup table with lights took up one whole wall of the sitting room, and I could see a bedroom in shades of deep red and gold.

A beautiful blonde, easily the most beautiful I've ever seen, opened the door. "I do not need a new handmaiden, Felix. You know I don't take part in Father's games."

"Rosie, sister dear, she is mine." She lifted one eyebrow in response. "She will be." He said something in Italian and then walked into the room as Rosalie took a step back. "Please, Rosalie. I will request that Carlisle have his son come back to visit. You liked that Emmett boy, yes?"

She nodded and went to the back room before coming out with a long skirt and blouse. "Here. You owe me, brother."

~*~

I was taken out of the compound, although Felix had put a bracelet on me with a tracking device before we left. The city was... beautiful in this quaint way. He showed me fountains, and stores, and even bought a small set of earrings with moonstone that he would allow me to wear when we were in his room. We had dinner at a small bistro, and all too soon he led me back to the imposing turrets and the kennel within.

"To bed, little Miss."

Despite our walk through the city, Felix did not seem to think I was capable of climbing up the two rungs on the ladder and lifted me up into bunk.

He kissed me gently, and oddly enough it felt like he was returning me home after a date instead of a Master taking his Sub on an outing. Felix removed the bracelet and frowned at it. He gently rubbed my wrist.

"Thank you," I whispered, hoping Edward wouldn't hear. He was the only sub in the room, the others' doors were still open.

He gave me a quick smile before his eyes darted down and then back to mine. Edward.

Felix's face hid behind the gruff mask he had to wear to maintain his position and closed the door on my kennel. He strode to the door and barked, "lights out." The lights turned off as soon as the door closed, the latch settling into place. The faint glow of our nightlights would not come on for at least an hour.

I reached for Jasper's necklace, ready to do my nightly routine. I would pray for him to watch over my father and then me if he has time, and I would fall asleep clasping his ring to my chest, remembering how he once climbed into my bunk when I was sobbing, his body contorted as he wrapped around me, shushing me until I fell asleep.

He was the first person I willingly gave a blow job to. One morning while Maria was away, Felix had requested Jasper and I to his room at her compound. Felix was summoned, but trusted us to follow his order, "stay on the bed," while he had to take a business call with Master Aro. Jasper was still hard from what we had been doing with Felix and I went down on him. The beauty his face held in the moments after he came are what get me through the worse moments here. I had given Jasper peace for a few minutes, shown him some affection that left him able to regroup and hold on.

When Maria returned to the United States, taking us with her, Jasper was put into a different dormitory and we weren't allowed much time together as he was always with her or sleeping off a punishment. He was now finally at rest and that allowed me some small measure of comfort, knowing that he was no longer within reach of this horrid place.

Jasper's ring was not where I'd left it and I began to panic. "Oh…oh, no. Where is it? Where!" I couldn't lose it. Who took it? Oh, God. They'll send me to Jane.

"Bella?" Edward's voice barely carried through the inches separating us. "What's wrong?"

"I lost it. Jazzy's…I can't believe. Oh, what if they found it? Oh noooooo!" He had managed to hide it so long and now I've lost it.

"Bella, shh, calm down. What did you lose?"

"Jasper's ring."

"I have it," he said.

Relief flooded me. He had it, not one of the others. It was safe. "You do? Oh, thank goodness! Can I have it back?"

"No. You can't."

What? What the hell? It's mine now. "Why? You-you don't care about him! I do!"

"It wasn't his. It was Alice's! _I _gave it to her! Me!"

"Y-you selfish ass! It was Jasper's! It's the only thing of his I have left!" I hope they send you to Jane for a month of solitary confinement in her laboratory.

"This is the only thing of _Alice _I have left!"

I don't care if it's the only thing you have of _yours _left. It was Jasper's and I took care of him. It's mine.

"I don't know why he ever loved _you_. You aren't worth it," I muttered to myself.

I would have to ask Felix to move me to another kennel room. I did not want to be near Edward any longer. As it was, I needed away from him now. I opened my door, and slid out, my feet hitting the floor. I went into one of the unused bunks and closed the door. The morning guard would be cross, but I needed more than a handful of inches between us.

As the metal settled into place, I heard that honeyed whiskey whisper again.

"You're going to get into trouble."

"So are you; shut up, Masen."

He scoffed. "It was 'Edward' earlier."

"Keep it up and I'll just call you 'selfish asshole.' Let me sleep so the morning will get here sooner and then I can be away from you. I'll get the ring back as soon as you're out of the kennel."

About twenty minutes later, I heard the hinge creak on his kennel door and then the squeak of his mattress. Edward slowly climbed out of his kennel and I heard a whimper and intake of breath as his feet slid across the floor. I remembered my first days and a flash of pity went through me. I could meet him part way to find out what he wanted.

I wiped away my tears as I climbed out and bumped into his chest. It was still dark as a moonless night in our room, only the faint glow of the light near the toilet even showed a deeper darkness where we stood. Arms went around me to steady us both when our bodies teetered off balance.

"I'm sorry. You can still call me 'asshole' if you want. I deserve it." One long fingered hand grasped mine and folded the necklace into it. "You've kept her ring safe this long; keep it for me. Can I please just ask for shared custody? I miss her and my nephew, Jasper's son, so much."

I nodded, my nose brushing against the faintest smattering of hair on Edward's chest. His arm that was still wrapped around my back tightened, pulling me to him. The other wrapped around my waist and then his knees buckled, sending us both to the floor. Edward's tears soon wet my hair and then fell onto my upturned face.

"They need me, Bella. She knew something was wrong and begged me to be careful, but I wrote off her premonition. Alice needs me. I'm all she has."

I felt beside us for another open bunk. I pulled Edward toward it, and pushed him in first. I slid in beside him and while it was a tight fit, his lithe body left room for us to hold one another. I held Edward's head against my breast, one arm trapped beneath his neck, the other wrapped beneath his arm and reached up to play with his silky hair.

He fell asleep in moments, and I forced myself to stay awake. I had to get him back into his bed before morning. He was too new and when it came to the punishments, I was stronger. Master Aro would not let them hurt me too badly; I was worth too much to him. I could be Edward's savior. I could take care of him.

I stroked Edward's hair back from his face and hummed to him when the nightmare's started, my fingers sometimes running down his back and then up again to hold onto his shoulder.

"No more, no more! No, please, no more!"

His sleep-spoken pleas tore at my heart and I kissed his forehead, held tighter, and then began to hum one of my favorite classical tunes, hoping it might soothe him. His arms slid around me and tightened as he rolled over to push me back into the mattress. Edward's eyes opened, I could see the faint reflected light of the nightlights that had finally come on along the flooring, and stared at me.

"How can you stay so... good... while here?"

I reached up and touched one of his cheeks, jerking back as he winced when my fingers slid over an abrasion. "Sorry." I thought about what Edward asked and then thought back to my first friend here, Jasper.

"_Someone_ once told me that while they can do as they wish to our bodies, they cannot touch our hearts if we don't let them. Hold on to who _you_ are, but bury it deep inside so that they can't break you. Remember who and what you love; remember what made you happy and above all, focus on getting through just one minute at a time. You never know what your Master or Mistress will want of you. All we can do is follow each order as it is given. Submit to them, and it will be easier."

His fingers were shaking as he touched my forehead and then let them glide over my face like a blind man seeking to know each inch of me. "How did you get here, Bella?"

I reached for that last bit of goodness I still had left. "Jake and I were at one of his football games. We had just gotten engaged a few days before and I was dressed up for dinner. After his game and a shower, he wanted to take me out to celebrate. My step-dad, Phil, told me that Jake was running late and offered to wait for him while I went on ahead to the restaurant as it was getting cold out."

My voice had become almost clinical as I recited my history. I told it to myself each and every night, silently, so that I wouldn't forget who I truly hated in this situation. "I was halfway to Port Angeles..."

"You're from Washington too?" Edward's voice was incredulous as he asked.

"Yeah, you know the area?"

"Yes," he whispered. "My family has a home just outside of Forks, although I've been in Seattle for years. My father left us years ago and only my older brother has kept in touch with him. I couldn't stand being in the house and seeing my mother's shrine to the fucker who abandoned us."

My mind reeled to think that Edward and I had just been a half hour apart for a portion of our lives, and just two or three hours in others.

"I was halfway to Port Angeles when I saw a car come up behind me quickly. I pulled off on the shoulder, I didn't think he saw me. I had an old pickup and sometimes the lights didn't work right.

"The car pulled over too and I tried starting the engine and it wouldn't turn over. I called Jake and was talking to him when two men got out of the car behind me. He told me to run into the woods; he was on his way. My doors didn't lock," I added as an explanation. "I was three hundred yards into the woods when I heard 'we got the big one, use him to lure her out.' I heard Jake scream and I froze."

My mind played back the images I didn't want to see. Jake with blood running down his face, his arm broken beneath him while Felix had one booted foot on his chest, a gun pointed at him.

"Jake yelled for me to run, but I couldn't leave him. I went back for him, pleading. As soon as I cleared the woods, Demetri zapped me and my legs collapsed beneath me. They tied my arms together behind me and then pulled me over to where they had Jake stretched out on the ground. Felix ordered me to kiss my past life good-bye. I...I...I kissed my fiance and then Felix and Dee shoved me into their car. They left Jake there, promising that my step-dad would be along soon to call for an ambulance."

Edward was silent. "Jake Black was your fiance?"

I nodded, feeling my tears overflow and trickle down my cheeks. "How do you know him?"

"I was at the game where he broke his arm in a car accident later. Nothing ever hit the news about it except that someone he was with didn't make it and the funeral was private. No name was ever released."

Jake is okay. Jake is fine. I began to shake with happy sobs. He was alright. He hadn't bled to death out in the field.

"What did I say? What's wrong?"

I shook my head and buried my face against Edward's neck. "Jake's okay. Jake's okay. They didn't kill him. He's going to find me; he'll wait for me to get out."

Edward pulled back. When he spoke, his voice was soft and calm and he rested one hand on my cheek. "No, Bella. You've been gone for," he paused calculating, "about a year and a half. Jake went missing about a month after you did. He vanished between sitting on the sidelines during a game and the press interviews after."

My heart did not break for Jake; I had long resigned myself that I would never see him again. I grieved for Billy who had no one now. I tried to do the math on my own. A year and a half meant that I had been with Maria for over a year before being moved here. My hopes crumbled before me. My last silver thread I could hold on to was for my father. Charlie would find me.

As if answering my unspoken thoughts, or perhaps I _had _murmured them aloud, Edward said,"No, Bella. I'm going to get us both out of here. I promise you. I'll get us both out of here. I'll show you Jasper's grave and then I'll take you far, far away where they can't get you again. I'll make it all go away."

His fingers slid across my cheek to the back of my neck and he kissed my forehead. "I promise you, Bella. I'll get us out of here. I don't know how yet, but I'm going to get us out of here. Once we're out, I can get us the money. My father still puts five grand in my bank account each month and I haven't touched it in years. We can take it out as cash and go anywhere."

His lips flattened against my forehead once more and I tipped my face back to see what I could of him in the dark. Edward's pale skin was almost luminescent in the dim light. His deep rose tinted lips brushed across my nose and then, as if by accident, gently touched mine. The briefest touch set my body aflame and I kissed him, my hands tangling in his hair as I pulled him to me harder.


	5. Chapter 5: Purging and Purgatory

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Because if we did…yeah, LOTS of things would be different…**

**Also, because we've been asked on all three of our accounts, hers, mine, and ours- no, we aren't pulling the story. Yes, we are finishing it together. If it is pulled, we will have information on Twitter (account is fiberkitty_ff) of where we are posting it. **

**Warnings: If you've read Dark Salvation and gotten this far, I don't think we really need to warn you about what you could find in here. Mistress Mischief got her evil on; that's all this kitty will tell you for fear of getting Mischief's whip.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews and sticking with us. Teasers are posted on twitter as they are available.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**DJ5 (Edward POV)**

**Three weeks later**

Three weeks had passed since that fateful night Bella and I talked. Who knew that she not only knew the famous basketball player, Jacob Black, but had been _engaged _to him? Of course I knew who he was. Everyone in Washington did. He was the rookie basketball player from La Push, the hotshot point guard on the Washington State University Cougars team. He had been slated to join the NBA as soon as he finished his last year of school, but had vanished after a game one night. I had no idea Bella had been his fiancée. I'd heard he had someone, but figured it was the rumor mill hard at work.

My thoughts drifted from Bella's fiancé and instead focused on her. Sweet, sweet Bella. She was so wonderful to me that night, the night I didn't think I'd survive. Since then, things had been easier for me. I'd assisted with other sub's showers and aftercare for their punishments, however, even though I was a doctor, I wasn't given the opportunity to assist their in-house doctor. I hoped to one day. For now, I was working in the kitchens, which was where I happened to be at the moment.

"Masen!" I heard. I stopped washing the pot in my hand to drop to my knees; head down, and hands laced behind my back, just like I had been taught.

Well worn work boots under designer jeans stopped before me, signaling Felix was the one requesting me. I was glad. He wasn't what one would call nice, but he _was_ lenient, letting little things go and not punishing me.

He was the one that found Bella and I wrapped around each other the next morning, and only Bella's declaration that a) nothing happened, and that her virginity was still intact, and b) that she was only aiding in my after-care and lost track of the time, allowed him to let us merely slide by with a few licks from him and his cat-o-nine-tails. Surprisingly, he also didn't report it, which baffled us both.

"Follow me, Slave," Felix commanded, bringing me back to present. "Master Aro has a guest from America that you are required to entertain."

Oh, boy, I could only imagine what that might entail. In the last few weeks, I had started performing sexually for the Dommes and some of the other slaves for the Domme's amusement. And while I knew I was good at it, I had thoroughly enjoyed their praise. Indeed, I had quickly become one of the newest Dommes, Teresa's, favorite. She enjoyed it when I bit her, often pretending we were both vampires, much to Aro's enjoyment. I had a few bite marks still visible, one of which had scabbed over after she bit too deeply from our last session.

I followed Felix as he led me out of the kitchens, my mind now trailing back to Bella. She was an angel in this evil; a ray of light in this pitch-black pit of despair.

We would often whisper late into the night, telling about our lives before Aro had torn them apart. She had become a nurse, an RN at a small OB/GYN office in her small town.

Apparently it had been daunting for her as she had to overcome a serious aversion to blood. "Thank God I did," she had said. "Because I'm the only assistant Doctor C has." I had noticed she was often beckoned by whoever this "Dr. C." was, but I hadn't understood what for until she told me.

I was led down a corridor as I moved on to that night; the night we clung together like we were each other's buoy in a hurricane. I had kissed her, just a comforting kiss, but then she had pulled me tighter to her, deepening it. God, she felt so good in my arms, almost as if she belonged there.

I had been hurting, the cock cage was brutal, but in that minute, had I not been wearing it, my dick would have been buried so deep in her pussy, balls deep, until she was screaming my name. My cock responded immediately and I was standing at attention when we stopped before a door.

A quick glance up showed me that Bella was being led toward us by Demetri. Her eyes widened slightly at my…excitement and I felt a hint of a blush on my face from thinking of her like that. She seemed so…pure. Even after all she surely had done and seen through her time here.

Felix turned me and snapped handcuffs on my wrists, shackling them behind my back, something I hadn't had done before. It frightened me, but what could I do? I sucked in a breath and gulped.

I was led into the room first. I glanced up once more and saw Master Aro lounging on a bed, being pleasured by a buxom blond, Kiera, I think her name was. I'd tasted of her before. She was very nice, both in flavor and in personality. I then noticed two darker skinned men sitting, looking bored. Both of them were half-clothed, wearing only the leather pants and cloaks of the Doms.

I had never understood why Felix and Demetri were allowed different clothing when they weren't in the actual act of dominating. Of course, I hadn't seen any of the other Dom's when they weren't working, so perhaps they all dressed casually when they weren't working.

I noticed both of the men had their cocks already hard and exposed in their hands, stroking lightly.

"Masen, go to Dom Jay," Felix instructed.

My eyes widened as I realized "Dom Jay" was one of the men. I lifted my head and shook it minimally. I didn't swing that way.

My head was yanked back hard by my hair as Felix said, "You WILL, slave!" as he shoved me in that direction. Dom Jay was a giant; easily six foot seven if he was an inch, and well over half a foot taller than my lanky frame, and his cock was long and thick, I noticed. He was _built _and, I hated to admit, he was a bit beautiful.

The thought disgusted me, even though it was in my own head. The man smiled at me. "He is beautiful, Master," he said in Aro's direction.

"He is yours, my child, for the whole afternoon, to do with as you wish. Call him a reward for your work, as you have agreed to do me a great service."

Dom Jay smiled a toothy grin, showing perfectly straight white teeth.

I heard a gasp behind me. I turned, ever so slightly to see Bella's very pale face. My eyes questioned, but though hers narrowed, in anger, I assume, she still behaved appropriately for a sub and promptly went to the other man, who I heard was called Dom Samuel. She wasted no time putting his cock in her mouth and my own stirred once again. I was so intent on watching here, that I didn't notice Dom Jay come over to me. I didn't notice, that is, until my head was yanked back once more.

My mouth opened with my gasp of pain, and to my horror, he shoved his rock hard member into my mouth. I choked as he grabbed my hair with both hands, using it as a handle, and essentially began fucking my mouth. My handcuffed hands fought my restraints to no avail as I was strangled.

The dom laughed coldly. "Master, you either honor me or offend me," he said as he pulled away. I coughed, trying to catch my breath.

"How so, my child?" Aro asked, sounding bored.

"You gave me a virgin cocksucker, sire."

"The female doms assure me he knows what he's doing."

"With them, maybe," Dom Jay said. "He's straight, obviously."

Aro flicked his wrist. "That is not my concern. He can be taught or he can be beaten, as can you, for not teaching him. The choice is yours."

Jay bowed again. "Yes, sir, thank you."

Jay turned his attention back to me. "You do this well, slave. You pleasure me and suck my cock and you swallow every bit I offer you. Understand?"

He didn't wait for my response before he pulled my hair and once again shoved into me. I gagged once more but managed to breathe through my nose as he started pumping into me.

"Fuck," he muttered. "I think I like popping his cherry, Master."

Aro guffawed and said, "Enjoy him, my child. His mouth is yours; just know that no one will enter him but me that first time."

I gagged again and tried to back away, but he only held my head, my hair, all the harder.

"Felix," he said and I felt the flogging as something dug into my back.

I cried out, allowing Dom Jay to go in deeper, way down my throat and I felt tears running down my eyes as I was all but choked to death.

He muttered another oath and I felt him grow just slightly in my mouth and I felt bile rising in my throat. I started swallowing, trying to keep that down and he started moaning as he thrust into my mouth all the harder, tugging on my hair, pulling my mouth up and down his length until he shivered, groaned, and I felt something thick on my tongue and down my throat.

"Swallow, bitch," he snarled as I gagged. "Swallow all of it."

I started working my throat as hard as I could, swallowing and he let out almost a whimper as I finished and he pulled away from me slowly, savoring every last moment my mouth was on him. He kept himself in me for just a moment more and said, "Lick it."

I was allowed to pull back, but only to lick him clean, licking away every bit of saliva and cum that was left on his softening dick. He shivered once more and then pulled away, tucking his now limp cock back into his pants.

"See?" he said with a smirk. "That wasn't so bad, now, was it?"

I looked up at him for just a moment, my eyes unfocused as I felt the bile rising once more. I tried to stop it, however, I felt not only his spunk, but also the oatmeal, banana, and piece of toast I'd had this morning for breakfast coming up and spewing forth all over me, him, _and _his rather expensive Italian loafers.

I looked up once more. A myriad of emotions crossed his face; shock, disbelief, and then anger. The anger was the worst. It turned his already dark eyes ebony with it.

"You…you stupid fucking…" he sputtered.

I backed up unintentionally, right into Felix's legs. He grabbed me by the cuffs, almost wrenching my arms from their sockets.

"Master," Felix said to Aro. "Who shall…?"

Aro looked at me coldly, displeasure written all over his face. "Jacob, my child, you may handle his punishment as I said he was yours for the afternoon. You may punish him any way you see fit; just remember that you are not to enter him, understood?"

I looked back at Jay and gasped. It was Jacob Black, Bella's ex and one of my favorite players. I hadn't recognized him because his usual long black hair, his trademark, really, had been cut off, a buzz-cut in his place. Holy fucking shit. I had just sucked off Jacob Black.

That was when I vomited all over him once more.

His eyes narrowed as he slapped his hands together. "My pleasure, master. I shall enjoy this."

Oh. Fuck.

~*~

He dragged me out of Master Aro's bedchamber and down the hall. I was sure I felt my shoulder dislocate.

"You dumb FUCK!" he shouted as he tossed me into another room. A look around showed me it was one of the punishment suites. There were weapons hanging all along the walls and on the small table by the door.

"Give me ONE good reason why I shouldn't kill you now," he prompted.

I paused, waiting to see if he wanted me to talk.

"SPEAK!" he commanded.

I was terrified. "I-I c-c-can't…" I stammered. This man scared me more than I cared to admit. It was blatantly obvious he could rip me in half. Note to self: if and when I get out of here, I MUST buff up.

"I will let you live," he said softly, and his quiet tone scared me more than his yelling. "But only because I want you to look after Bells."

My eyes narrowed and in that instant, I forgot that I was a slave, I forgot he could beat me to death, all I felt was the rage. 'Look after Bells'? After he had LEFT her here? "What the FUCK did you come here for?" I asked before I could stop myself. "You're one of THEM!"

He backhanded me, but my head whipped back around and I met his eyes. "You can beat me to death, but the fact remains. You LEFT HER HERE. Do you know what this is doing to her?"

He punched my face. Blood poured from my nose. "Do you know what this is doing to Charlie?!" I asked.

A second hit made my jaw feel as if it had broken. "Your dad thinks you're DEAD, Jacob!" I shouted at him.

The next hit busted my lip open. "You're no good to anyone! Why don't you just KILL yourself?!" I screamed.

The last hit to the face opened a cut over my eye where the skin caught on his ring.

"You have NO fucking clue what I've done for them! How DARE you!" he bellowed.

"Is there a problem here, Jacob?" a voice asked calmly.

I shut my eyes. Just what we needed; James. Please, God, I do not need this now on top of everything else.

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "No, James, I've got this."

James smirked. "Sure about that? You seem to be having trouble."

"We're fine."

"Too bad," James said in a mock-sweet tone. "I've been eager to get ahold of our newest toy."

"Master gave him to ME, James. Now, get the fuck out of here and let me continue his punishment."

James held up both his hands in surrender and left.

Jake looked at me sighed. "I have to punish you further, Edward. You've messed up. You should know by now how to do things. Maybe they did this to you on purpose, maybe it's a test for me; I'm not sure." He sighed once more as he pulled me to my feet and shoved me into the wall. "For what it's worth," he added softly, "I really am sorry."

~*~

I crawled slowly behind Jacob after my punishment. They never punish you with sex, oddly enough. At least, not yet. Though, I have the feeling they might at some point. I had gotten a whipping and he made me suck him off again, showing me a few tricks of the trade, so to speak, and this time I did NOT vomit, though it still wasn't pleasant, and I wondered if I could ever get past performing that particular test.

We were rounding the corner to the kennels so they could shower me off when Demetri stopped us. "Everything go okay, Jacob?"

Jacob nodded. "Sure did," he said crisply.

Demetri nodded. "Okay. I'll take him from here. Master needs you."

Jake gave him a short head bob/bow thing, then turned on his heel and walked away.

I didn't look up but heard the maliciousness in Demetri's voice as he said, "Boy, you fucked up royally. I hate to think of what they'll do to you now."

I blinked. I wanted to say, 'But I've already been punished' but kept my mouth shut.

* * *

It turned out, however, that I was wrong. I hadn't even known the meaning of the word. It turns out they _do _punish you with sex. Just not the kind I was used to.

* * *

I awoke to soft singing. I tried to open my eyes, but one was swollen shut. Everywhere hurt and I moaned. The singing stopped and Bella said, "Oh, Edward! You're awake! Doctor C!"

I grabbed her hand and held her there. "Water?" I asked.

She nodded and put a bendy straw between my lips. 'Thank you," I told her.

She gave me a small smile.

"What happened?" I asked.

She sighed. "James and Demetri didn't think you were punished enough. They've both been reprimanded."

I snorted. "I don't see them here in the medical ward. They must not have gotten more than a slap on the wrist."

She shook her head. "They both got their privileges taken away and punishments, but no, not like this. Aro was not happy that they did that to you. So was Dr. C. He was worried you would need reconstructive surgery."

I dry heaved as I remembered exactly what they had done to me. No one should have to go through that. Aro may have been the first person to enter me, but that didn't mean that I hadn't been fucked brutally by the two of them. It just wasn't their cocks that they used. I felt something stinging my face and Bella wiped it away. Shit. I was crying.

"I can only imagine how much that must have hurt, Edward. You were very brave."

"They raped me, Bella. And the sick fucks didn't even do it with…" I felt another choking sob start and I breathed through my nose. "What about you?" I asked. "How are you?"

"Me?" she asked in surprise.

I nodded. "Yeah. Jacob…uh…"

"Oh, that. Well…"

Just then we heard footsteps approaching and we both silenced ourselves.

"So, how is our patient, Bella?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

My mouth fell open and I winced, but managed to ask, "Dad?!"


	6. Chapter 6: Family Jewels

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Because if we did…yeah, LOTS of things would be different…**

**We appreciate all the comments of where we can post if/when we're turned in as TOS violations. We know. Fiberkitty has an account at twcslibrary and we'll post there as well as on her blog. fiberkittyfiction (dot) blogspot (dot) com She also has a livejournal- screen name fiberkitty. Don't worry, you'll still the get the story and we aren't pulling it unless fanfiction does it for us.**

**Thank you, from the bottom of our pervy hearts, to everyone who reviewed. Good news, DJ7 is already written, a Bella chapter. We're editing it now. **

**A happy belated birthday to Blaculicious and a happy birthday to whitlocksgirl... There are a lot of birthdays this month and well, I know that these two of our readers have bdays this weekend. Much love and spankings to them.**

**DJ6 (Carlisle POV)**

"Got a fresh one for ya, Dr. C," James' voice called to me. I sighed and saved the information I'd stored about Sub 5429 and picked up my stethoscope.

"Whatever did you do to this one…" I held in the gasp as I saw the shock of reddish-bronze hair. No…oh, God, no. Please don't let it be him… "Who-who do you have here?" I managed.

"Some dumb fuck named Masen. He acted like a fucktard and we had to straighten his ass out, didn't we, Dee?"

Demetri grinned. "Well, he's been straightened out now," he said. "He won't be screwing around, fucking shit up anymore."

James laughed and slapped Demetri on the back. "Well, there ya go, Doc. We'll get out of your hair and let you get to takin' care of him."

My eyes narrowed at their backs and I sighed as I looked at the bruised, bloodied body of my son. "Oh, Edward…what have they done to you now?"

I swallowed back the bile that threatened to rise in my throat and assessed him as quickly as I could. He was covered in abrasions and the bruising was already forming. He had cuts all over his face from where someone's ring tore through his skin when they punched him, and I honestly wasn't sure I wanted to look farther down his body. But, as a physician, I had to put the fact that I had doctored his scraped knees as a child to the side and get myself in hand.

A probe over the bruising on his shoulder showed me that it had been dislocated, while the other looked to be wrenched horribly. He wouldn't be able to move his arms without pain for weeks if not months.

He had one…two…three…four broken ribs and all the rest were violently bruised. I had the feeling he had been kicked by Demetri's boots. Demetri and Felix, because they were in fact Aro's sons by birth, were allowed a few more luxuries than the other doms besides just their very nice housing. They were allowed out of the compound more frequently, and they were also free to wear whatever clothing they would like when they weren't with a sub. One of the things both brothers liked was their boots. They were industrial strength work boots with steel toes…perfect for breaking ribs.

They had used them on Edward before. I'd treated him when they first brought him in, and again after Chelsea and Jane's torture, though, he hadn't known it was I that treated him. I wanted to keep myself out of his knowledge for as long as possible. I had never dreamed they would take him, that Aro would set his sadistic eyes on my other son. I'd always known Emmett enjoyed this lifestyle. After all, that was how I came to know Aro.

I never blamed Emmett for what he did. It was my fault Royce died in the first place. We had always taught Emmett to protect women. I just hadn't known he enjoyed doing…those things with them in the first place.

I sighed again. Emmett. He'd gotten in way over his head with this whole thing. Just because he was taken with Aro's daughter, Rosalie, and she with him, was why he came and went so frequently here.

That led to other questions. Would they let him see his brother? Should I tell him that Edward is here? I had heard all about how worried Alice was. Indeed, Esme was terrified that Edward was dead somewhere. Perhaps it would be better to keep his whereabouts a secret, for now. Esme doesn't know what I do, only that I am helping others and that I have to stay out of the limelight, and I am only allowed to see her a few times a year, but it is enough for us until I can get out from under Aro's thumb.

I moved from my musings and back to Edward's wounds. I would need help. He wasn't bleeding massively, but he did have quite a few wounds and I was terrified to turn him over. I knew what James and Demetri were capable of. Both were evil, even more so than Aro, or maybe it was just that they weren't as smart as Aro in their evilness.

Demetri wasn't, that much was for sure. He might be one of the head dom's, but he pretty much went along with what James said. If James ever got his black cloak of authority, no one would be safe. Aro knows it, that's why he's not promoted him yet, he can't be trusted. Aro may hurt the men, but he was easier on the women. James was the opposite. If he had hurt Edward horribly, it was nothing compared to what he would do to a woman.

That reminded me…I went and dialed down to the sub coordinator. "Gianna, I need sub 3894, Bella, if you would."

"Got another rough job, Doctor?" Gianna asked with a little laugh. I only ever needed assistance when it came to surgery or mopping up a particularly bad beating.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"She is with Master Aro and his guests, but I will see she comes up as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Gianna, dear," I said smoothly. A little honey worked far better than vinegar.

She let out a giggle and I heard the line disconnect.

I blew out another breath as I twirled my wedding band around my finger. _Oh, dearest Esme, if only you knew what I've had to do in this place. Would you ever forgive me? I don't think you would._ I had been brought in as the doctor for Aro's fold, working first at Maria's, and then here, but I had been expected to perform as a sub; not only to Aro, but to others as well. And now my sons were both involved. I was certainly not up for the 'Father of the Year' award, was I?

The first thing I did was give Edward a large dose of painkillers. Once I had put in the IV and gotten the meds, along with some fluids started, I went to work examining the rest of him.

Just as I had feared, he had been…violated and that angered me. This should not happen. Surely, he would have been a sub whether he wanted it or not, but it didn't have to be this violent. The tissues were torn and I would have to watch the recovery very closely. As it was, there was some stitching required and that sickened me further.

I was finishing up the anal stitches when Bella walked in. She gasped and dashed to the bed, forgetting herself in my personal space, as she often did. Here, she was free to be herself, at least while not in the presence of any of the other doms.

"Doctor Carlisle! What happened to him?"

I grimaced. "James and Demetri," I said simply.

"Oh, God. I knew it would be bad…but…are you sure it was them?"

I nodded. "Definitely. Why?"

"I was afraid…I mean, he couldn't have changed that much…I mean…well, I guess he _has_, but…"

My eyebrow rose. "Bella, love, you're rambling."

She blushed crimson and I smiled. "It's alright, my sweet. You're safe and free to do so in my lone presence, you know this."

She nodded. "If not for you, Dr. C, I wouldn't have made it here. You and Jazzy…" her voice caught on his name.

Yes, poor Jasper. He suffered a horrible fate. It hadn't been discussed in depth, but from what I could gather; James killed him in a fit of jealous rage due to the fact that Jasper was Aro's favorite.

"Will-will Edward be alright?" she asked softly.

I nodded. "Given time, yes. Physically, in any case. Mentally…"

Her eyes grew wide. We had both seen how mental stability affected a person's well being in this place. If you weren't on your game, so to speak, you wouldn't make it out of here alive. Jasper was a prime example of that fact.

"Does he stand a chance?" she managed.

I bit the inside of my cheek before I answered. "Edward is a very stubborn person, Bella. I think that if he wants to survive, if he wants to make it out of here, like you do, like I do, then, yes, I think he'll be fine."

"And if he gives up?"

"They'll kill him," I told her flatly.

She gasped again and the tears poured from her eyes. "Focus, Bella. I need Nurse Swan here with me now, not some girl with a crush."

She looked at me with now-dead eyes. "What is the point of having a crush, Doctor C? I'll be sold to the highest bidder anyway. I can only hope that my…friends find their way out of his hellhole."

I looked at her and nodded. I could only hope for the same thing.

~*~

After we finished patching Edward up, I went to Aro to give him a report. He was sitting on that God-awful throne of his on the raised stone dais in the middle of the room. I noticed that thankfully, his brother's thrones were empty, and that a lone female sub was giving Aro a manicure.

"Sir," I said, bowing low.

"Carlisle. How is my newest pet?"

I clamped down my rage, but only just. "Barely able to function as a sub, my lord," I told him truthfully. "His injuries are extensive."

Aro nodded and steepled his hands together. "James and Demetri went a bit far, yes. They have both been dealt with."

_Not in the way I would wish for them to be 'dealt with', _I thought bitterly. But I bowed my head toward him and remained quiet.

"What exactly are his injuries, Carlisle?"

I took in a deep breath. "Dislocated right shoulder, badly wrenched left one, multiple broken and fractured ribs, numerous bruises and abrasions, and…he was violated without your consent, sir."

Aro's careful façade dropped for just an instant as rage swept over him, but he covered it and nodded. "I see. And will he be fit for…active duty anytime soon?"

_That fucking…_ "No, sir, he will not. The…damage inflicted will render him useless for a good few weeks."

"And how long will he need to stay in the medical wing to recuperate?"

_Weeks, months, years, as long as he can stay the fuck away from you…_ "He should be fine to go back to the kennels in a week if he heals as he should. He will need additional medications; iron, antibiotics, pain meds…"

"He will not have pain meds for very long, Carlisle."

"But, sir…" I started.

He held up a hand, silencing me. "You dare argue with me, _sub_?"

So…this is the game we were going to play. I dropped down to my knees. If I had to take it for Edward, I would. "No, sir," I said softly, looking at the floor. "I am merely here as your physician, that is all."

"Perhaps if you are arguing with me, you need a lesson in whom you belong to. Do you think that would be fair, Carlisle?"

I didn't respond. This was a battle we'd fought before. Aro won, every time. Because the fact of the matter is, I allowed Royce King to die under my care. And in doing so, even though it was in a round-about way, saving Aro's daughter's life, I am being punished for killing one of Aro's doms. And I will continue to be punished until Aro deems the punishment sufficient, which, even I know will not be any time soon.

"Strip," he commanded me.

I stood and stripped down naked before him. It had once been degrading to be taken this way. Now…now it was tolerable. Now it was almost…

"You are beautiful," he whispered as I knelt before him again. I shut my eyes, but heard him stand from his chair and walk toward me.

"I had once thought you one of my crown jewels. You are a glorious addition to my crown, Carlisle." His hand ghosted over me. First my head, and then lower, down my back.

"Stand," he commanded and I stood. "I think I shall take you over my throne, remind you of who and what you are, Carlisle. You are not my equal. You are not above my laws. You merely have more schooling than my other subs. You are useful to me, but you are not my only sub. I can get a million other doctors, Carlisle. I can manipulate them and use them and keep them here by force, just like I do you."

I shivered as I bent over the cold wooden arm of his chair and felt his hand on my ass. "You are expendable," he said as his cock ran up and down, teasing me, torturing me with knowing what was to come.

I braced myself even as I loosened my muscles, preparing for the attack. I felt his left hand clamp onto my shoulder and I gritted my teeth. My eyes wedged shut as his voice blew in my ear; "I will have your son, Carlisle. He will be MINE."

I held in the cry as he thrust into me hard and I breathed through my nose as the pain began to subside. His hand reached around me and he pumped me until I was fully hard. "Yessss," he hissed. "You enjoy me marking you as mine, don't you, my little whore? You like me fucking you. You like that I do something for you your perfect little wife would never dream of doing, don't you?"

I swallowed as my thoughts turned to my Esme. My wonderful, beautiful, perfect, should never be exposed to this sort of thing, Esme. I would one day get out of here. I would one day kill this man. I would see that my family was restored back to what it had been. I would, I would, I would.

**~*~**

I returned to my office, wincing with each step. Aro pushed and he pushed and he didn't stop until I was begging for release, just like he always did. He didn't stop until he had one of his other subs suck me off and have me come. It would have been better had he left me suffering, hard and in pain. I deserved that. I didn't deserve to get any enjoyment out of it, and I think that was why he did it, because he knew I would be more tortured if I _did _achieve release.

I walked toward Edward's cubical and heard soft singing. I had left Bella there watching over him. After mine and Aro's…tryst, I had implored him to allow Bella to come any time she was not in use to assist me as she was the only other person in our compound that knew about drawing up and administering IV drugs.

I smiled as I thought of Bella. She was such a sweet person. I think, had Aro not existed, she and Edward would have made a good match. She was calm enough to help him through his sullens, and stubborn enough to bust his chops if need be. But they were killing that part of her. I'd seen the fire die out of her eyes slowly. It wouldn't be long, she was right, before she would be sold. Her training was almost over and then if she thought this was bad…I could only imagine what some of the buyers did to their subs.

I went back to my office and had just slipped on my lab coat when I heard, "Oh, Edward! You're awake! Doctor C!"

I paused, wondering what to do. Should I go and see my son? Should I just give Bella the necessary information to care for him? Should I keep my existence here a secret?

I waited to hear what they were saying. "What happened?" Edward asked.

Bella sighed. "James and Demetri didn't think you were punished enough. They've both been reprimanded."

_Well, that was one way of putting it,_ I thought wryly.

Edward snorted sarcastically. "I don't see them here in the medical ward. They must not have gotten more than a slap on the wrist."

"They both got their privileges taken away and punishments," I heard her say. Hmm…the child's ears hear more than Aro thinks. I'd best keep that information to myself.

I heard Edward sniffle and Bella said, "I can only imagine how much that must have hurt, Edward. You were very brave."

"They raped me, Bella. And the sick fucks didn't even do it with…" My heart went out to him. Oh, son, I'm sure that isn't the worst they will do to you before it is over. I'm so sorry, my child.

"What about you?" Edward asked. "How are you?"

"Me?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Jacob…uh…"

Who is Jacob? And what does he have to do with any of this? I shook my head and walked toward his cubical. "So, how is our patient, Bella?" I asked.

Edward's mouth fell open and I watched him wince before he asked, "Dad?!"

Bella blinked and she looked from me to him, me to him. "Dad? Doctor Carlisle is your _dad_?"

"It's a long story," I said softly, looking at my son as I answered.

"You'd better tell me right the fuck _now _as to why you are here, _father._"

Ouch. Well, that was to be expected. "Edward…you need to rest right now."

He shook his head adamantly. "No. I need to know what the _fuck _is going on!"

"Edward, calm down. Don't make me give you a sedative."

"Maybe you should! Maybe I can go back to sleep and this whole fucking thing will be an awful nightmare! Dad! You…you left us! You left Mom. You…"

"Edward, you don't understand," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Look, let's focus on getting you better, and then I'll explain everything I know."

"No, you'll do it now," he said sharply.

"Stubborn," I commented.

He nodded. "Yeah, I am."

I blew out a breath. "Okay, then, you get the full story."


	7. Chapter 7: A Gift to be Thankful For

We are so thankful for our readers and reviewers. We hope you enjoy this chapter. Much love, and spanks, to you from Mistresses Mischief and Kitty.

* * *

**BPOV- Six weeks later**

"Mi manchi. I missed you while you were away from me. Bella, you look very nice in the dress Father bought you."

I smiled at Felix as I did a little twirl in the pale gray silk. The top was comprised of thin strips of fabric that parted around my breasts while the rest swirled down to an inch below my ass. It was more like wearing a fancy apron than a dress. When Rosalie had pulled me into her private spa of a bathroom, I let her two handmaidens, dedicated subs, groom and polish me. Rosalie had giggled over her flute of champagne as we heard the heels of Felix's boots echo his pacing across the room.

"It's not much of a dress," I grumbled beneath my breath.

Felix's laughter echoed through the pink and gold room. "Now, now, be good or you will not have any liberties with me, little one. I've given you more than enough leeway to spend time with Masen while you should have been training. Put your shoes on. Father wants you in everything."

"Yes, Master." I stuck out my tongue as I bent to buckle the leather strap around my ankle. The soles of my feet were forced into a high arch that felt more like torture than Demetri's spanking last night. The heels on the shoes were easily seven inches, if not more, and made my toes and balls of my feet ache.

Even with the extra height, I did not fully clear Felix's shoulder. I held my hands out for the silver bracelets and then he added the small choker-style necklace along with the scarlet ribbon he ran down to the cuffs and then wrapped around his hand. He tugged gently and I tried to walk, pretending I was just on my tiptoes and not putting any weight down on my heels.

"You will not have to walk once we are in Father's display room, only stand and await inspection."

I froze mid-step. "In- inspection?"

"Four potential new masters are here to bid on you. If their prices are not high enough, Father has agreed to let me take you first. If you behave, he may let me keep you." He paused and then conspiratorially whispered, " I hear that Dom Jay asked to bid and was told he was not a suitable master for you." Felix gave me a small smile and then lifted me up into his arms. "I saw that look, Isabella. I know what he was to you. If you had only slept with him, you might have been spared this life. That or if your step-father hadn't been so willing to sell you to Father and Maria." His hand slapped against my ass soundly and Felix started walking for the elevator to the main floor.

One man in my life was responsible for so much pain, Phil. After he sold me, Charlie sent Jasper to save me; well, me _and_ the politician's daughter- stupid twit that she was. Now Edward's, no, Alice's Jasper is dead and I can't even let my father know that I'm alive. Edward would never have been noticed by Aro except for being seen at Jasper's funeral and almost died because of it. Then there is Jake, my Jake. Given his size, Jake was taken to Eleazar's for training as a bodyguard for Aro on his trips to the States. His nature made him move through the ranks quickly and they began to train him as a Sub and then as a Dom.

Having him here was confusing. Jake and I had met for a few "sessions" where he told me what little he knew of what was going on back in the Seattle area, and honestly, Edward knew more. Outside of a stolen kiss where he stopped only when he saw my tears, and a blow job I had to give him in front of Aro; we had not so much as touched.

"Here we are, my princess. Now, be a good girl, keep your eyes down, and it will be over soon."

~*~

It wasn't over soon enough. By the time Felix had led me back to his room, it was going on midnight. "Climb up into bed; I'll summon a reward for your exemplary behavior."

I did not give him a second glance as I climbed up into the center of the silk sheets and pulled the velvety soft blanket up over me, shoes and all. The world sank away as I fell into my dream world; one of palm trees, the sun shining down on me, and vanilla scented breezes... Vanilla?

Warm hands moved up my lower legs to massage my thighs. Strong thumbs worked the skin on the inside of my legs like a master. The fingers were too slender for Felix. I only registered the removal of my shoes by the thud they made on the floor as my secret masseur tossed them aside.

"She's awake, Master." Edward.

The moan that had been building, but barely held back, was muffled by the voluptuous pillows as it burst, unbidden, past my lips. I was hushed quickly by Edward as he moved his hands to my neck and stroked down my shoulders. Despite his still-healing injuries, his touch was strong.

"Shh. Felix is at the wardrobe. He'll hear. Just enjoy, Bella."

All the soreness from earlier was relaxed away as his fingers pushed, prodded, and rubbed away my aches and pains. I felt a tender kiss upon the upturned sole of each foot as Edward flexed and rubbed each toe. As his fingers moved up my thighs once more, I parted them, allowing his fingers to brush against my cleft with each upward movement.

"Watch your fingers, Masen. Isabella, turn over."

I obeyed Felix at once, stretching as I did, my arms going up over head. I heard twin gasps for breath and saw both men watching my chest as the straps parted across my breasts to show my hardened nipples. With much thanks to my training, I kept my eyes focused on Felix's thighs, the floor, anywhere but his face or on Edward. I longed to see approval, or lust, in Edward's eyes, but feared how Felix might react if he saw my interest.

"She's beautiful, isn't she, Masen?" There was a pause before Felix spoke up again. "Answer me aloud."

"She is the most beautiful sub here, Master Felix." Edward's hands slid up under the apron dress and rubbed down from my hipbones, relieving some of the tension on the outside edge of my legs. His pinkie fingers were splayed out so that they touched as he repeated the massage, brushing over my clit where they tapped lightly before going to my hips.

"That is why she's fetching such a good price for Father. Her new master will be chosen by the end of the month." Three weeks and then they'll take me away from Jacob and Edward forever.

Edward coughed slightly as his hands tensed.

"Don't think of her as 'Bella', Masen. She's simply another sub to be bought and sold as your Master wishes."

Edward nodded, the lamp light playing a game of hide 'n' seek across his features; picking out his eyes, then nose, landing on his lips before the glint flashed across his eyes once more.

I had feelings for Edward, more than I could admit even to myself. Helping him through his recovery, tending to his wounds, and even feeding him those first few days had brought us close together. But it was the sponge bath given in Carlisle's private bathroom that had taken our relationship to another level.

**~*~ Begin Flashback ~*~**

"So, Doctor C is your dad," I whispered as I rung out the rag of hot water over his chest, catching the drips with another cloth.

"Uh, yeah." His voice was still rough from sobbing through the night. He had been in the infirmary for six days. Tending to him brought a sense of deja vu as I remembered Jasper's last days. I could only pray that they were not Edward's as well.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head. "Well, then I'll tell you about Jake."

I told Edward what I'd learned about Jake and his year with Eleazar before Aro had granted him a cloak. My eyes stayed mostly on his face, watching for any signs of tenderness as my fingers ghosted over his ribs carefully. I had stolen washcloths from Felix's room so that Edward's already sensitive skin would not be further abraded by coarse rags.

I was careful to keep the water away from his stitches when I reached his genitals, and tried to ignore the swelling of his cock as I nudged it aside to wash the crease between his thighs and groin.

"Sorry, it has a mind of its own." Edward's cheeks, gray as they had been for the entire week of his stay, were highlighted in a shade of pink that rivaled my own.

After looking out to ensure Carlisle was still gone for lunch, I reached for the lotion beneath the cushioned bench Edward was reclining on. "It's okay, Edward; so does my hand," I whispered, as I wrapped my hand around his cock.

**~*~ End Flashback ~*~**

"You're either doing a really good job, Masen, or my Bella is having some naughty thoughts. Can you smell how wet she is?" I opened my eyes to see Edward looking at me, his jaw slack. His cock was rubbing against my leg, a distracting pressure that increased the swirling ache growing in the pit of my stomach. "I asked if you can smell her, Masen."

"Yes, Master; I smell her." Edward's voice shook both from anger and arousal. I could hear his tone and knew he was nearing the danger point of losing his temper. He was no doubt fighting through the pain his shoulders and ribs still provided, and dealing with Felix was overpowering his ability to remain calm.

"Isabella, how are you feeling, my little princess?"

"Much better, Master Felix, thank you."

His answering laugh sent shivers running through my spine. "Now, thank Sub Masen for relaxing you so well."

"Thank you, Edward." I kept my eyes on Felix as I spoke, not wishing to anger him.

"Not good enough, Isabella. How do we thank someone for making us feel good?"

I pushed myself up onto my arms and kissed Edward, his lips were hard at first and then softened as my tongue thrust past, gliding along his teeth. He tasted of the mint leaves he'd been chewing on in Doctor C's window herb garden whenever he went to the infirmary for a checkup on his injuries.

"Now, come thank me properly."

I slid from beneath the sensual cage of Edward's body, dropped down to the floor beside the bed, and crawled to Felix. His body was tense, showing he was ready to strike at Edward for any little misstep from this point on tonight. I looked up at Felix from beneath my lashes and took his cock into my mouth. He was already hard and it took all my abilities to relax my throat enough to take him. Pretending it was Edward made the job easier.

"Watch and learn, Masen. She's one of the best." His sausage-like fingers ruffled my hair before pulling me harder onto him and then tugging me back. "On your knees beside her. Let her be your teacher."

Edward scrambled to obey, and soon I felt his body heat beside me. His presence made the act I was performing seem like a betrayal to what had been building between Edward and me. It was one thing to be forced into this, but another to purposely show Edward what I do.

After what felt like five minutes of my mouth's abuse, Felix released me and moved to Edward, slapping him on the cheek with his cock. "Your turn, Masen."

From the corner of my eyes, I watched him take Felix in, and gag once again. A cuff to the temple sent Edward sprawling, and I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out.

"We can't have you throwing up your supper on me. Bella, show him again. He'll be un pompinaio soon enough if you teach him."

I returned my attention to Felix's cock, trying to do my best so that he'd finish quickly and release us for the night. He was close; his cock began to swell even more against the roof of my mouth on the upstroke, when the buzzer went off above the door.

"Affanculo!" I knew that one, 'fuck it all.' I released Felix's cock and dropped down onto my heels as he quickly strode across the room for his phone.

"Gianna?" Edward and I waited with baited breath as Felix swore under his breath before slamming the phone down. "I must go, my darling Isabella. Father has summoned me to his chamber. I do not have time to return you to the kennel so you will sleep here. Isabella, on the bed. Edward, you may make a pallet on the floor. If I am delayed too long, I will send someone to return you to the kennel. If Stephan hears anything from the hall, he will investigate." He fixed each of us with a hard look and then stepped out into the hall; adjusting his cape as he went.

Stephan, the "royal family" hall guard, reached in and closed the door, telling us that he'd be listening as he disappeared from view. If it hadn't been for Felix, and then the guard's, warnings about not doing anything, the idea most likely wouldn't have come to me. My mind has been too broken by the training here to do something against the rules outside of self-preservation. Edward had no sooner laid down on the futon mattress he'd pulled from beneath Felix's bed and pulled a sheet over himself when I slid down, my legs going to either side of his hips.

"What- what are you do-doing, Bella?" he stuttered as I brought our pelvises into alignment while reaching into the table above his head. When I showed Edward the toy I had grabbed from the drawer, his face went white. "What's that for?"

I looked down at the strap-on I'd known Felix kept in the drawer for when he had two female subs playing together. I shook it in his face while I wriggled against his cock. "Well, Felix said he wanted me to show you how to give a blow job. I thought this would be great to practice on since I'm lacking the appropriate appendage." I stood up and my feet complained slightly, still sore from the heels earlier, so I sat on the edge of bed as I connected the straps.

Edward's eyes zeroed in on the dildo bobbing from its harness, positioned over my mound. "See, it's like the real thing, kind of." I gave him a gentle smile and then motioned him forward. "If you puke on Felix, he'll probably hurt you worse than Jake did. He's looking for any reason to, as it is. Besides, you really do need the practice." Nothing would get through to Edward like a challenge to his abilities.

He frowned before sitting quickly, and my eyes were drawn to the taut muscles of his abdomen as they flexed while his body lifted. "I need practice, do I?" he stage whispered. I swallowed hard as a feral smile grew upon his face. Edward didn't give me a chance to prepare myself before he lunged, tackling me back onto the bed. I simply nodded, too dumbfounded to speak. His response left me breathless.

Soft lips parted to allow the heat of his mouth escape, creating a road map of desire; starting at my collarbone and ending an inch above the strap-on. Edward's tongue traced a swirl upon the silken skin I had just waxed yesterday. My hips bucked of their own accord, seeking more despite the toy's prevention of more intimate touches between us. "Scoot up onto the pillows," he growled against me before turning to nip at the raised line of my hip bone.

This was the Edward who would survive this hell.

Edward fluffed the pillows up so that I was only partially reclined, my hair spread wide over the fabric. "You look like a goddess, Bella." He looked at the faux-cock and let out a soft laugh. "Minus this part."

Those were the last words he said before he took a deep breath, licked those berry-stained lips, and then took the first inch into his mouth. "Just let it rest there for a moment; breathe through your nose." I waited till he complied, and then lifted my hips just an inch. "Take in a little more, Edward. The doms won't give you this much time to adjust." He surprised me by taking the toy all the way down. I held perfectly still despite the fact the base pressed tantalizingly against my clit. I hadn't expected that.

Edward came up and then bobbed his head down again, pushing the dildo against me. This time I couldn't hide my reaction, and lifted slightly while moaning. He smiled around the toy, his lips spread wide but I saw the upturned edge as well as the crinkles around his eyes. Edward did it again and again, each time pushing down with his lips so that he was grinding against my clit.

"Edward." He needed to stop. It was too much. I needed to cum.

He could make me cum. He could do more than that.

"Edward." This time he looked up at me, his eyes only half-open, drunk with lust. "I want you to be my first. Make love to me, now, while Felix is away."

"Bella, we can't." His voice sounded as if he was choking when he came back up off the toy. "Aro will kill me if Felix doesn't first."

I reached down for him, pulling Edward up higher so that he was hovering over me once again. For once, I could touch him the way I wanted to. We'd hear the door before anyone could see us. I caressed his face with feather light touches, letting my fingers map out his features so that when my memory of how he looked faded, my hands would remember.

"If you didn't have to worry about them, would you?"

His green eyes, the ones I'd seen go from the depths of despair, to pain, hope, and finally shattered after learning that his father could do nothing to get him out of here, flashed with an emotion I hadn't seen before, one that almost scared me. The intensity behind those orbs as they looked at me showed that his fire hadn't burnt out just yet.

"Bella, if it wasn't for you, I'd have given up a long time ago. I'd have died by their hands or my own. You are my savior. Even if it wasn't for that, I've fallen for you. I love you."

His face blurred to my vision with my tears, as I thought of Jake's sacrifices. He'd let them take him into the program so that Aro would not kill me. He bought my survival with his servitude. I was betraying him in asking Edward for this as well my growing affection for him. My heart would not allow me to speak of love,_ that type of love_, while locked within this cage; so I mouthed the words I could not find a voice for. His answering smile was triumphant.

"Edward, I have a session with James tomorrow morning. If it is discovered after, I'll lie and blame James. Aro will take my word over his given the situation."

He wiped away my tears with the edge of the sheet. "Are you sure about this? I don't want to hurt you."

I stopped him with a kiss. "I'm sure about you, Edward; and someone is going to hurt me, no matter what. I'd rather it be you, by my choice, than Aro, Felix, or a new Master."

Edward looked down my body, his eyes resting upon the dildo strapped to me. "That needs to go. I don't like cock; although, on you, I might consider it." Swift and sure fingers moved to my thighs as Edward knelt above me, unbuckling the straps, before he had me lift my hips to release the remaining leather bands. He put it back in the drawer, so that we would not forget it later.

Unlike my previous instruction in pleasure, Edward's lips and fingers did magic things that had me bucking from the first touch. I released all of my control to him, knowing that he would lead me in this journey, and only held back my cries of ecstasy by biting down on the pillow.

Edward, after feeling how wet I was already from the strap-on hitting my clit during his lesson on fellatio, had abandoned my breasts with just a gentle kiss upon each crest, and then spread my lips wide. "I want to taste you. Can I taste you, Bella?" His voice was barely more than just warm breath exhaled upon my sex. I gulped, having never seen such lust directed at me, as it did in his eyes, voice, and body language.

He took that as my affirmation and licked me slowly, gathering my wetness on his tongue. "Fuck, Edward!" I muffled the cry in the pillow but he could still hear me. His laugh against my clit was as brutally exciting as his tongue when he flicked it across the swollen nub. One slender finger slid into me, followed by a second. Unlike Felix, Edward did not hurt me. He gently stretched and started a maddening rhythm that had me pulling at my hair and then his.

His fingers soon parted slightly; I could feel them pressing individually on my walls, and began sliding forward and back, just a tiny amount. Edward moved so that his chin was pressing against my clit as he rested his head there, watching me. The motion of his fingers had me arching, rocking, doing anything to get more- more friction, more pressure, more anything. I wasn't quite sure exactly what I needed besides _more_. It felt like I had to pee and then quickly subsided as his fingers kept up the pressure on me.

Edward began to whisper, almost a cooing tone to his voice, as he coaxed me to let go. "Let me give this pleasure to you, love. Let it happen." I kept fighting for more of whatever it was I needed, and then Edward smiled at me predatorily. "I want you to cum, Isabella." His voice had taken on a distant tone, one I had imagined him using as a Dom in my intimate fantasies. When he dipped his head down to gently suck on my clit, his fingers pressed up in harder, and then it all just let go.

My whole body shook as pleasure harder than any I'd felt before went through me. Heat licked through me, flames building as they threatened to consume me. I would have let them, willingly, to continue that sensation. As it subsided, I was certain I'd passed out; my limbs refused to move, having turned to jelly. Edward licked my clit and laughed as I tried to push him away.

"I hope that was worth the pain I'm about to put you through." Edward moved up over me again and bent to kiss me before stopping. "You're still sure about this, right?"

I nodded and whispered what he longed to hear. "I love you, Edward; be my first."

He awaited no further request and reached down between us, rubbing the head of his cock against me. Edward pushed forward slowly, and there was more of the stretching burn that I'd felt from Felix, but it was short lived in comparison to what had been done previously. The sensation of being filled, of having someone taking me by mutual choice and need, not out of an order, went beyond anything I could have hoped for or wished. I could die at any moment and be content.

He thrust at a gentle pace, reawakening my still over-stimulated nerve endings with gentle caresses and soft kisses that tasted of my arousal as well as of him. Edward in the dim lamp light was exquisite. Watching him move above me was like examining a masterpiece. His muscles flexed beneath my touch, his lips curled back in a snarl before curving into a smile as he looked at me. Those eyes pierced through me, looking into my soul, and then went out of my view as he tucked his face into my shoulder.

"Bella, I can't last. I should... training... but fuck.... you feel too good." The heat of his breath against my neck was something I swore to never forget.

I pulled at his shoulders, now damp with sweat. He came with a low groan, and his muscles rippled beneath my fingers as he flexed his hips forward six more times. Edward withdrew and instead of falling down against me as I'd hoped for, he knelt up and lifted me against his chest, one hand going between my legs to cover my sex.

"We have to get you into the tub quickly, to wash away the evidence. No lies we tell to blame James will help us if Felix discovers you filled with my cum when he returns."

I nodded as Edward carried me into the bathroom and set me down into the tub. "Edward, no matter what happens to either of us from here on out, I'm yours."


	8. Chapter 8: Dating on the Job

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Because if we did…yeah, LOTS of things would be different…**

**Jake POV**

My head fell back against butter-soft leather and I sighed.

"Move your lanky legs, Indian," I heard in a slightly nasally tone.

I opened my eyes to find Rosalie staring down at me. She might have lived in Italy most of her life, but the fact that her mother was American and she had gone to college in America had given her a decidedly Northern American accent.

I shifted my thirty-eight inch inseams out of the way and she sat next to me daintily. I leaned over to her and whispered, "Not that I mind, _Rosie_, but out of all the seats here, _why _would you choose to sit right next to me?"

Her eyes narrowed. "My name is _Rosalie, _and I choose to sit next to you because I can. Besides, you do what _I _tell you, remember?"

Now _my _eyes narrowed. "Look, Princess, I am here as your bodyguard, _not _your sub. Capiche?"

Her finger ran up my arm. "That wasn't what you were saying last night."

I held in the shiver. Rosalie wasn't a cold, heartless bitch…once you got to know her. And she was a fair domme. But the fact that she had me while her _father _watched; that was fucked up. I mean, I get that Aro wanted to see her work her dom magic to see if she was worthy of coming stateside and living with Eleazar, but…Aro is her father, whether he's the head dom or not.

"And furthermore, only Emmett gets to call me 'Rosie'. You should know that by now, Jacob."

I clutched my chest in mock astonishment. "You know my name. Wow. Who knew?"

She just looked at me with a bored expression on her face. "I thought you would be very happy to be going home."

"I am. And so are you."

"My home is at the compound…" she started.

I held up a hand. "No, it's not. Your home is in the States because you're most comfortable there."

Her eyebrow rose. "And how would you know that?"

I held up my fingers and began ticking things off, one by one. "First, because you love the U.S., second, you love Emmett McCarty-Cullen, third, you're out from under your father's thumb, and fourth, because you hate living in the compound like you're some porcelain doll on display."

Her eyes widened just slightly. "You see a lot, don't you, Jacob Black?"

I blew out a breath. "More than I should," I whispered as my mind took me back to three nights ago…

**Flashback**

"You will do as I say!" Alec said with a snotty tone.

I never liked the bastard, but besides the fact I could break him like a twig, I was doing as Master Aro ordered me. "Yes, sir, it's just that I'm so very tired from all the festivities…" What I was, was pissed off. I had tried and tried to buy Bella back from Aro and he turned me down. I'd been asking ever since I'd gotten my robes and he kept putting me off, telling me I wasn't ready to own my own slave, that I needed to learn more, that I needed to do more for _him_. It was enough to make me want to break _him_ like a twig. But killing Aro would do no good. He might have been the leader of their fuckedupedness, but he was still only one of a many-headed monster. If you didn't take out the three brother's Grimm, then you didn't stand a chance. Even then, I'm not sure it would do you any good. Their guards were trained to kill, no matter what. And surrendering to the police or anyone else was not an option.

"I do not care, and neither does Master. I am to go to him in his bedchamber. You will monitor the video feeds and call if Jane needs to…handle anything."

That caused me to have a full body shiver. Jane was one sadistic bitch. She could almost be hot if it wasn't for the fact she always had that sneer on her face and an altered cattle-prod in her hand. I'd been on the receiving end of her 'toys' before and I didn't want to do it again.

I sat down in Alec's seat and looked at the monitors before me. Not many people knew that almost every room was videotaped. The images were stored on the large hard-drives throughout the room. Aro kept a tight leash on everyone and trusted no one. In fact, I don't think anyone besides Alec, myself, and Eleazar knew about this room or what it housed. And the only reason I was told was because Eleazar had filled me in on a lot of things for this trip.

When I had been taken, it had been to Eleazar's, not Maria's as Bella had been. They had known I would have tried to escape with her, had we been together. When Maria was killed, Bella had been taken to Italy. I hadn't known about her move for quite some time. It took me this long to make it back to her, and look where that has gotten me. Nowhere.

I flipped views because I had heard Felix mentioning that Bella was to accompany him to his room. I didn't like Felix, and certainly didn't trust him. He looked at Bella as if she was his next meal and he couldn't wait to devour her. I knew he wanted her to be his, but like me, Aro had put him off in hopes of a higher bidder.

I watched as Felix slapped Masen, who apparently was being schooled in the art of fellatio. Good thing, too. Poor boy needed all the help he could get.

I saw Bella take over and my dick wept as I watched her. She was great at giving head. She and I had fooled around a lot in that area, doing everything short of intercourse, and once more, I felt like beating myself up that we hadn't gone ahead with that. If so, she wouldn't be worth so much to Aro. I was so determined to stand true to my beliefs that we wait until marriage I had effectively destroyed her future. The spirit guides were full of shit anyway because I was surely going to some form of hell after all the fucked up stuff I had been doing as of late. I was saving my own skin instead of dying. I should have died that night they took us both hostage. Instead, I cowed down to them and let them take me. Why?

Bella's virginity was causing a stir amongst the buyers today; that much I heard as I was being fucked by Aro. It wasn't too bad, honestly. I mean, I'd always wondered if I might be bi. I was attracted to women, hell, I _love _women, but I can appreciate a good looking man too. And Elly…well, Eleazar was a very hot, very fair, very good dom and trainer. He was kind and if for some reason, he managed to get out from under Aro's thumb, I would probably continue on in this life.

Besides, being fucked by Aro was no big deal in comparison to Eleazar's mammoth cock. Aro's felt like a pencil being shoved in me…didn't really do much for me, which was good, considering the fact it was all for show anyway. Aro wanted to be perceived as this awesome dom and taking an almost seven foot man probably made him look like so.

My attention was drawn back to the screen as Felix moved away from Bella. I could see his cock was still hard, so he hadn't finished. I watched as he answered the phone, which must have been ringing. He talked into it for a few moments before slamming it back down. He turned, bellowed something at Edward and Bella, and strode out the door.

I watched, transfixed, as Bella made her way over to where Edward had lain down upon the pallet on the floor. She dropped onto his hips and spoke to him.

I couldn't look away as she put on a strap on and showed him a few things, and I certainly couldn't stop staring as the lesson turned into something more. "Bella…" I whimpered as I watched Edward going down on her. That face was the one that used to be reserved for _me _when _I _got her off with my mouth and tongue. She used to be _mine_, not Aro's, not Masen's.

My anger grew until I stopped looking at him between her legs and saw the look on her face, really looked at the expression she was wearing. It was love. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she loved him. I fell back into the chair, throwing myself away from the screen.

But that was when I saw him moving back up her body. Oh, God, were they going to…?

Soft whispers were said, though I couldn't hear the words, and I watched as my Bella's virginity was taken – no, given away. I felt tears streaming down my face even as I couldn't turn my eyes away from the scene before me. It was beautiful and…magical…everything a woman's first time _should _be. And in that instant, I knew; Bella had made this decision. She wanted to freely give away her innocence, not have it stolen any more than it already had been.

I watched as Edward's body thrust into her and the love that poured from both of them as they made love. And when he came, he was almost as beautiful as she. But their loving couldn't last. He pulled her to him and carried her somewhere.

Where? Where did they go? I was frantic for a few moments before I saw Edward come back into the frame, a washcloth in his hand. He wiped himself and then wiped away the few droplets of cum from the linens. I watched an empty screen for about fifteen minutes, hoping and praying I wasn't caught, until I saw him carrying her back to the bed. He must have bathed her, so no one would find out what they had done. His lips graced hers before ghosting over her whole face, finally stopping at her forehead. Once more, he whispered to her, before he slipped onto his pallet and they both appeared to fall asleep.

I knew what I had to do. This could never be seen. I knew a little bit about computers, but not much. I took that knowledge and found this bit of recording and deleted it from the mainframe, hoping it was enough, that no one would look at it or guess that it was I who had done it. If so, if they figured out I deleted files, then I would take my punishment. But I would not let Edward or Bella take the fall for this. Yes, they did wrong, but it was for the right reason. Love. Who knew love could be found in this hellhole?

**Flashback End**

"Earth to Jacob," Rosalie said, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry," I said, casting my eyes downward.

"Are you alright?" she asked me softly.

"Why do you care, Rose?"

Her hand went to my arm. "I…I know what it's like to be without the person you love, and I know you feel something for Bella. I hear things. Father doesn't think I'm worth quite as much as Felix and Demetri. Why, I'm not sure, when I'm smarter than both of them put together…"

I laughed at that and she smiled. "I don't agree with Father and his taking of subs. I don't believe anyone should be forced into this life." Her voice dropped and she said, "No one should be forced to do anything they don't want."

I swallowed hard. I'd heard Elly talking about Rosalie – about how Aro's own dom, Royce King, had taken her and forced her to do things; basically, had raped her. He had been sent by Aro to collect Rosalie from Harvard, where she had been finishing her law degree. That was where she met Emmett, who was at Harvard Med School. They had just been friends, though Emmett had wanted something more, and Rosalie knew that her father would never let her stay in the states.

It had been Emmett who had found them. He had seen what Royce was doing. And while it was technically pain play and a rape scenario, Rosalie had not granted him permission, nor had she been offered a safe-word.

Emmett had beaten Royce quite badly and had taken Rosalie back home with him to Seattle, where Carlisle had nursed her back to health.

But Royce hadn't given up. He had found Emmett and they had a fight almost to the death with their fists as well as any weapon they could get their hands on in the Cullen kitchen. It was Carlisle's quick thinking that saved Emmett's life, and ended Royce's, or so I'm told. Carlisle was brought under Aro's 'care' for the death of Royce, and Emmett was allowed in as a part-time dom because Rosalie told her father of her love for him, had vouched for him as a dom, and that he had saved her life.

Of course, that was just what I'd heard from Eleazar. He had taken a liking to me and we had more than our fair share of 'pillow talk' on the evenings I spent with him and his wife, who was his full-time collared sub, Carmen.

She had been a sub with Aro and was given to Eleazar as a gift a long time ago. They had fallen in love, and with Aro's permission, they had married. She still wears a velvet choker with the Spanish coat of arms; Elly's trademark, on it.

He had wanted to buy me also, but Aro had told him it was out of the question right now. I was a 'free agent' so to speak for the time being. I lived with Elly, though, in the sub housing at his compound. I liked it there. I was given my own room and was over one of the dormitories, training my own subs when I wasn't working for Aro, which was what I was now doing.

"I'm going to freshen up," Rosalie said as she stood and stretched. I hadn't realized how long we had been in the air.

I yawned and nodded. "We'll have a lay-over to refuel in a few minutes, and then our last leg will get us to Seattle. Are you looking forward to being there?"

She shot me a look. "To be babysat by Eleazar?"

"To be courted by Emmett," I corrected.

She sighed almost dreamily. The transition was odd to watch. "You really love him." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

She nodded. "I do. After everything that has happened in my life, after being under Father's thumb for so long…I feel like I'm finally finding my own life."

"You deserve it," I told her.

"And what about you?" she asked.

I thought about where Aro was sending me now; what new deceptions I was preparing to enter into and I sighed. "I guess I'll just have to wait and see about that."

~*~

Two days later found me nervously driving toward my destination. I had been given an apartment in the city, a job, and was basically living free for the first time in almost two years. It felt odd, but at the same time, almost as if it was right. I was, however, given a leather bracelet band with a GPS microchip embedded in it. I could take it off and run away, but Aro knew I wouldn't, it wasn't in my nature to run away.

There was no lying about who I was here in my home state, my almost home town. It wasn't a shock that Bella and even Edward had recognized me, despite the fact that all my hair had been shaved off. It had now grown out into about three inch spikes all over my head, but it would take it a while to be long like it was before.

I had been given a full background as to where I had been since I disappeared. Apparently I'd been in a rehab for drugs, both prescription and illegal. Honestly, I didn't care about what my story was now. No one would have believed it if I said I'd been kidnapped and brought into human sexual slavery anyway, so this story was just as good as any. But I had to admit, Aro had thought of everything. Now I was working; not in sports, as I wanted, but in a bistro, one where _she _frequented. This made me nervous. I wasn't an undercover kind of person. What did I know of playing this acting game? I was terrified as I donned my apron and started taking people's orders, waiting for that moment when _she _would walk in.

I was four hours into my day when I saw her for the first time. Of course, I knew who she was, because I had seen pictures of her, but seeing her here, in person? I wasn't expecting the punch to my gut I felt.

She was beautiful. Big hazel eyes surrounded by full lashes, a perfectly pink pouty mouth, ski-slope nose, black hair, cut short and spiked all over her head…I blinked as she turned to the woman behind her and said something. By the time I had blinked again, she was standing before me.

"H-hello. Welcome to Westcott's Bistro and Barista. How can I help you today?"

She smiled at me, those bubblegum lips upturning slightly. "I'll have a Sprite and a cheese Danish."

My eyebrow rose. "A Sprite? In a coffee house?"

"I'm breast-feeding, asshat. The caffeine affects little LJ here." It was the first time I noticed the stroller with the baby in it.

"I-I'm sorry," I said immediately, but my eyes were on the kid. Jasper's kid. I had heard stories about Jasper, seen his picture, too, though for a different reason. He was the last sub Elly wanted to buy, but Aro wouldn't let him. Weird.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" she cooed.

I smiled at her. "Yeah, almost as beautiful as his mama," I told her, a hint of a blush coming up on my face. What? I was _blushing_? I hadn't blushed in years.

She laughed. "If I didn't know better…" she paused to read my nametag, "Jacob, I would think you were flirting with me."

I grinned at that. "Well, maybe I am."

She giggled. "Well, maybe I am too."

~*~

And that was my first encounter with Alice Brandon. She came in every few days; sometimes with her mother, Esme, sometimes with a friend or two, sometimes just herself with the baby. On those days, I would manage to take my break and bring her a spare muffin for the baby, or just manage to look sad enough that she would let me sit with her as I ate my lunch.

On one such day, she came in by herself. "Where's LJ?" I asked as I handed her the Sprite and cherry Danish today.

She smiled. "I'm getting a few 'me' hours. My brother, Emmett, wanted to show off his quote 'mad babysitting skills' to his new girlfriend." She rolled her eyes. "So, I told him I'd go shopping for an hour or two and get some coffee, visit Mom, that sort of thing."

"Is that why you come here so often? You live around here?"

She shook her head. "My mom works just a few blocks from here. I live outside of town, but Mom's townhome is a few miles from here as well, so it's become a hangout for us."

"You say you have a brother? Does he live around here?"

She nodded again. "Yeah, he works at the hospital near here. He's a doctor."

"A doctor. Wow."

She snorted. "Hardly. He's a plastic surgeon. Though, I have to admit, he does do his fair share of pro bono work. He travels all over the globe doing things and also does work for Project Smile." Here she stopped and grinned; "But…most of the time he's just my annoying older brother."

I laughed. "Well, that's how siblings are, aren't they?"

"Do you have any?"

I thought of my two older sisters, both over twenty years older than myself. I had been a surprise when my parents were middle aged. My sisters had a falling out with my father when my mother died when I was eleven and as far as I knew, they hadn't come back to visit him. It pained me to think about him. I wonder if he is even still alive. I really should check on him. "No, I don't have any I speak to," I told her honestly.

She gave me a sad smile. "I'm sorry to hear that. I wouldn't trade anything for my brothers."

"You have more than one?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes. Emmett and Edward. Edward is…he was kidnapped, a few months ago."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." I told her, and I meant it. I really hated every bit of this for her, for Edward, hell, for myself and Bella too.

"Thank you," she said demurely. "So, you almost finished for the day?"

I glanced at my watch. I hadn't realized how the day had gone so quickly. "Yeah, as a matter of fact, I am. I've got about twenty minutes."

She snagged her drink from my outstretched hand and said, "Great, I'll be waiting in the corner from you. Let's go grab some Japanese."

Wow. Who knew it would be that easy? "Okay," I said with a slight smile.

She actually winked at me before she turned and with a slight ass-shake, made her way to 'her' corner. Fuck me. I had to adjust my pants as I watched her walk away.

Those last twenty minutes of the day then proceeded to drag on like a million years. Finally, fucking _finally_ it was over and I tugged off my apron as I went to punch out. I went into the bathroom and washed my face before tugging off my coffee stained black shirt and replaced it with a brown tee-shirt. I stepped out into the restaurant area and made my way to her. She was reading a book, a pair of red-rimmed glasses upon her face. "Ready?" I asked, startling her.

She nodded and sat the book on the table next to her. I picked it up and read the synopsis on the back. "You like vampires?"

She shrugged. "I like these vampires."

I grinned. "I prefer werewolves, myself."

She giggled. "Well, Jack Nickleson was a pretty hot wolf…"

"Dude! I love that movie! I didn't think a lot of girls liked it."

She shrugged. "Yeah, my brothers never could figure out why I liked it either." Just then her stomach rumbled. She laughed. "Come on, I'm hungry. Let's eat!"

To my surprise, she linked arms with me and I held the door open for her as we strolled down the sidewalk. It was so refreshing to go out to dinner without worrying when and how I was going to be fucked that night, not having to worry about if someone was going to be watching me, watching how I was treating the sub across from me…

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked me, breaking me from my reverie.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"Obviously," she said with a smile.

Just then the chef came in and stood before us. I hadn't been to a Japanese restaurant in forever, so I was almost like a kid as he began to cook for us. Before long, we had a huge pile of food before us and I looked at it hungrily. "Back off, buddy," Alice warned me. "I may be little, but I've got a huge appetite."

I grinned. "That sounds like a challenge, shorty."

She crooked her hand at me. "Bring it."

Forty minutes later, we were both stuffed to the gills and God was it good. Damn. Just goes to show I'd had enough Italian and the Spanish flavor from Eleazar's house. "Damn, that was excellent," I said.

Alice sat back and patted her stomach. "Wow. I haven't had an uninterrupted meal in forever."

"Well, thanks for inviting me," I told her.

"So, now I'm getting personal," she started.

"Uh-oh," I said on a grin. "What?"

"You're Jacob Black."

I smiled. "That's what my driver's license says."

She let out a dainty little snort into her Sprite. "You know what I mean. You played basketball."

I nodded and wiped my mouth before sipping my own drink. "Yeah, I did, a lifetime ago."

"Why did you quit?"

"I didn't have a choice."

Her head tilted to the side. "What do you mean?"

I sighed and remembered my back-story. "Drugs pretty much took away my life."

"But you're straightened out now?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm cured."

She just looked at me and opened her mouth to say something, but just then her phone rang. She sighed and picked it up. "Hello, Emmett," she said into it. She paused and a smile graced her features once more. "What do you mean? I told you I was going to be back sometime soon."

He must have said something, because she replied, "I'm out, Emmett. Yes, I'm eating dinner. No, you don't need to know with whom." A pause, then, "Yes, it's a guy. Look, don't start with me. Just…you and your girlfriend don't fuck in my son's presence and then we'll be fine. I'll be home in about thirty minutes. Yes, Em, thirty minutes." She sighed. "No, Em, he's just a friend."

Ouch. I knew what he was saying…he wanted to know about me. But I wasn't the one that incited this dinner, she did.

"Fine, Emmett. Okay. I'll see what I can do. Bye." She punched a button on her phone and tossed it back into her purse. "Gah, I'm sorry, Jacob."

I shrugged. "No problem. Maybe it would be easier if he met me or something? I mean, I know we're not like, dating or anything…" Shit. I really was putting my foot in my mouth.

She smiled though and touched my arm. "No, we're not…" The 'yet' could almost be heard in her voice.

I felt that familiar burn in my cheeks as she grabbed the bill from the table. "Let me," I said.

She shook her head. "No, I invited, I pay. You invite...you pay."

Well, even _I _knew a suggestion when I heard one. "Thanks, Alice. Really. This has been wonderful. It's been a really long time since I've been out with someone as wonderful as you."

"It's been a long time since I've been out, period," she told me.

She slipped some cash on the table and we both stood, awkwardly staring at each other. "Well, I had a really great time tonight," she said.

"Yeah, me too," I told her.

"So…"

"So…I guess I'll see you around…"

"Yeah," she said.

I couldn't stand to just…leave, so I bent down and hugged her. "Thanks for tonight," I whispered in her ear. "I needed it."

She just looked at me as I pulled away. "Me too, Jacob. Me too."

~*~

A few weeks later, and I had seen her twelve more times in the bistro, twice for lunch, once for an impromptu pizza dinner with her and Esme, and one lovely Saturday she invited me to go with her and LJ to the zoo. He was an awesome kid and I loved watching her with him.

She walked in wearing yellow. It had to be her favorite color, since she always had yellow on in some capacity. She looked like the sun and I would have loved to bask in her rays.

"Hey, Sprite," I said to her with a smile on my face.

She beamed at me. "Ha-ha. I'll have a white chocolate mocha, half calf, grande, with extra whip."

My eyebrow shot up. "And just when I was getting used to you ordering Sprite you come along and switch things up on me!"

She laughed. "Well, LJ decided he's ready to be on solid foods and now that he's over a year old, I've been told to stop nursing." She smiled. "And I'm glad!" She paused and turned a bright shade of pink. "Oh, God, I shouldn't have told you all of that!"

I couldn't help the laugh as I said, "Don't worry about it. Hey, if you can't tell your friend, who can you tell, right?"

She smiled at me and bit her lip like Bella does and it hit me why I didn't want Aro spying on Alice…I was falling for her. At least, I think I was. Maybe?

"Jacob?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Sorry, I was caught in your beauty."

She gave me a coy smile. "Is that a fact?"

I nodded. "Yes, and I think we should celebrate your newfound independence."

"Oh really?"

I nodded again. "What about dinner on Friday night? Just you and I. Can you find a babysitter?"

She tilted her head to the side, thinking. Her eyebrows knitted together for a moment before she said, "Yes, I think I can do that."

"Six o'clock?"

She nodded and wrote down her address. "Here, this is my house."

I let out a little whistle. It was in a really nice area outside of town. "This is a nice place."

She gave me a small, sad smile. "Yes, it was my fiancé's before he passed away."

"I'm sorry," I said softly. "Are you sure you want to…"

She sniffed and took in a deep breath. "I'm sure. I think Jazzy would understand."

"Okay, great. I'm really excited about spending some time with you, Alice."

She took her drink and her hand brushed mine. Her eyes widened just slightly, but then she smiled. "And I'm looking forward to it as well."

~*~

"I'm nervous," I said as I yanked off my shirt and tossed it onto the bed Friday afternoon.

"Try this one," Eleazar said, handing me a white polo shirt. "It brings out the beautiful color of your skin."

I took it from him and slipped it on. "Thanks, El."

He shrugged. "No problem. I feel like a proud father tonight, Jay. You are doing your masters proud."

I looked down as I brushed my now even-longer hair. "I don't feel like it, Elly. I feel like…I don't know…this is wrong. We're _spying _on her."

I felt his approach as he wrapped me in a hug, his face against my back. "You are doing your job, mi querido, surely you know this."

"I do, but this seems so wrong. We're using her to make sure she and Esme are still kept in the dark about Carlisle and Edward's whereabouts. We're keeping taps on her to make sure Emmett stays in line and doesn't give anything away. And we're spying on her because Aro covets the child."

"A young prince would be a beautiful addition to his collection," Eleazar said softly, though I couldn't miss the contention in his voice.

"You think this is as wrong as I do, don't you?"

"It doesn't matter what we think. We do our jobs, Jacob. Period. End of story."

"No." I said flatly. "I will not serve her up on a silver platter for Aro to play with."

"You will do as he says or you will receive a whipping."

I turned and looked Eleazar in the eye. "You care for me, Elly. You are capable of love. Surely you must see what Aro is doing is wrong."

"It isn't up to me and it isn't up to you."

"What hold does he have over you?" I wondered aloud. "He is the puppet master and we are all his toys anyway, so, what is it that has been held over your head?"

"Does he not also have you under his thumb? Surely he still holds Bella over _your_ head."

"Not for much longer," I said. "When Bella is sold, there is nothing else I can do."

Eleazar reached out and grasped both my hands. "What will you do, Jacob? Will you…will you leave? Will you fight?"

I blew out a breath. "I don't know, Elly. But what I know now is that I will not allow Alice and LJ to be led to the slaughter."

His eyes shone as he said, "So, you have found another to take Bella's place."

I shook my head and walked away. "It's not like that. Alice is a good person. She deserves better than what Aro wants to do to her and the baby. She doesn't need to live that life and be held captive as the baby's mother until such time she can be sold into slavery. It's not fair."

"You were going to do it, no questions asked. What changed?"

"I was going to trade this service for Bella. Aro and I had agreed upon it. But once he realized how much money he could truly fetch for Bella's virginity, he shafted me, told me he'd kill me and her both if I didn't do this."

"And now? Do you not think he won't?"

"Have you heard anything about her lately?"

He shook his head. "No, I have not. And you know why I do not ask about her."

I nodded. "I do. And I understand. But by now, I'm sure she's been sold or something and I just can't…I can't let that happen to Alice too."

"Then go, go tonight, talk to her. Tell her the truth."

I nodded and hurriedly put on my deodorant before running out the door. Time was running out. For Alice, and for me. I knew I had to work fast, or Aro would have someone else do his bidding and that wasn't something I could live with.

I hopped in my truck. The thing was my baby. Aro wanted me to have a nice car, but I had informed him that if I were going to pretend to have lost it all because of drugs and shit, then I needed a semi-crappy vehicle. I'd been given twenty thousand dollars, cash. I bought an old 1983 Ford F-150, put a kick-ass engine it, got some nice, new Michelins, chromed out a new brush guard, bumpers for front and back, got some bitchin' rims for the tires, and a nice seat cover for the bench seat. It's blue and white two-tone paint job needed work, but it made it all the more original and the rust spots on it gave it character.

I drove to Alice's house by memory, having read over the directions too many times to count. It was a nice drive out to the lake as the sun set lower and I rolled down the window, letting the wind and the fresh air blow through the cab. I wasn't nervous until I drove up in her driveway, where three cars were parked. Fuck. I knew from my notes that the Mercedes Guardian was Esme's; Carlisle had bought it for her for their last anniversary. The Jaguar was also familiar. It was cherry red, Rosalie's color. That could only mean that the blacked out Hummer had to be Emmett's. Shit. Fucking damn.

I blew out a breath as I stepped from the cab of my truck. It was grossly obvious I was unworthy of Alice's time or affection. I ran my fingers through my hair and grabbed the bouquet of mixed flowers I had picked up for her. I swallowed hard and walked up to the door.

The door was opened by Rosalie. "Jacob?"

I plastered on a smile. "Hey, Rosie. How's kicks?"

Her brow furrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"He's here for my sister," I heard Emmett growl.

He was big, tall, not quite as tall as I, but easily had seventy-five pounds or more on me. "Black," he sneered menacingly, and gone was the docile teddy bear I'd heard about. In his place was the tough dom that killed Royce King, the dom that tamed Rosalie Hale Volturi. This was the man Aro would be proud to call son-in-law. _And he scared the shit out of me._

"Emmett!" I heard the angel's voice call. "Be nice!"

Emmett's eyes narrowed. "I know about you, Jacob."

I swallowed, but held my ground. "I know about you too, Dom Emmett," I said low, so no one but he, Rosalie, and I could hear.

"I'm watching you," he warned.

"That doesn't surprise me," I retorted.

"Are you ready?" Alice said, coming around him.

"Yeah," I said, smiling down at her. "I brought you flowers, Shorty," I said, handing them to her.

"Oh! Thank you, Jacob! They're lovely."

"I'll take them, "Rosalie offered, giving me another quick appraising, slightly confused look. "You guys go, have fun."

I held out my arm and led Alice down from the porch. But instead of toward my truck, she led me toward her car.

"Alice? I figured I'd drive."

"Your truck won't start, Jacob. This will be easier. I've already called my mechanic. He's on his way out."

"But…Alice…my truck is running fine."

She smirked at me. "Go try it."

My eyebrows knit in confusion, but I walked over to my truck while she stood waiting on the path between our vehicles. I slipped into the cab and tried to turn over the engine. Sure enough, it wouldn't start.

I walked back over to her. "How did you know that?"

"I know things, Jacob," she told me mysteriously.

"What kinds of things?"

"Things I shouldn't," she said ominously.

I laughed. "Like what?"

She looked me dead in the eye and said, "Like the fact that you know where my brother is."

Fuck me. I'm screwed.


	9. Chapter 9: Tire Swing

**In the next chapter, we'll return to Edward and Bella, but for now, enjoy Alice's POV.**

I had seen _him_ almost my entire life. I dreamt of him only shortly after I had the first dream of my southern gentleman. When Jasper died, he took a part of me with him, but I'd always had this dream to cling to.

I came to peace with Jasper's death knowing that the dark stranger would help make amends. Seeing Jasper on the metal table, too many wounds for the hospital to hide them all from me, showed me my guardian's face for the first time. As I leaned down to kiss my fiance's lips for the last time, smelling that warm scent that always clung to him, even as it mixed with all the hospital chemicals, I had the dream hit me again.

"_Where is he? Where's my brother?"_

_The tall man, for I had not been told his name in a dream yet, gave me a hard look. "I don't know anything." As I stared him down, a hard feat given that he was almost two feet taller, he relented. "Edward is far away, out of your reach. He's with my girl; no, she's his girl now. They need help but I don't know how to give it. I'm going to get them out of there; I swear."_

_His dark chocolate eyes sparkled and grew impossibly large as he bent in half to kiss me._

LJ was thirteen months when Jake came into my life. I had dreamt of him for years, although outside of that one kiss, I was never sure what role he'd have in my life. From the moment we met, and he teased me about the soft drink, I was horny. I never thought I'd be interested in sex again, let alone with someone who was completely Jasper's opposite. But Jake just had this power to him. When he walked, people moved out of his way; he commanded the floor completely. I wasn't sure where _we_ were going, but I wanted to see how that innate dominance translated to being in my bed.

Having my big brother finally pull the fraternal routine pissed me off to no end. I tucked LJ into his crib with a kiss to his velvety soft cheek and then pulled the door shut behind me. Emmett was standing in what had been Jasper's 'play room' that I'd converted into a workout room to lose the last few pounds of my baby weight.

"What the fuck was that about, Emm? _Now_ you're going to try and tell me who I can and can't date? You could have saved me a whole lot of heartache if you'd tried the big brother act when I met Jasper. I was a teenager when I fell in love with him. But no, you were too fucking busy trying to get out of your guilty funk over that James asshat who tried to force me into sex. You were blind that he wanted you and was going to use me as a way to get even with you for refusing him. It was only when Dad had the slimeball by the throat that James decided to go."

Emmett raised his hands and then spun around, his fingers curling under to make fists. I couldn't help but cringe as he punched the bag I'd had hung for helping strengthen my legs with some kickboxing moves. The bag whipped around, banged into the mirrored wall, and it was by sheer luck that glass did not cover the floor when Emmett finished taking out his aggression on the bag. If he hadn't been my brother for the past ten years or so, I might have thought the power he possesses 'hot'.

"Dammit, Mary Alice. I just want to protect you. Jake is not good for you. He's trouble."

I shrugged. "Last time I checked, I'm a woman and can make my own choices."

"But you're my sister. I don't want you involved with what Jake's into."

Leaving Emmett behind, I walked out to the living room where Rosalie was looking at the photos of Jasper and I hanging on the wall. "Rose, you're part of this, so let me apologize in advance. You seem like a really nice woman and just what Emmett needs to keep him in line, but well, it's time for the truth to be told around here."

Emmett had his arms crossed, and took up most of the doorway as he stood in the entrance to the living room. "What's this about, Munchkin? I've only ever told you the truth."

"You can only say that because you've been good at avoiding answering when you can't tell the truth. You both know where Edward is, and I want to know, _now. _Besides, I already went on a date with Jake and I was just fine." I knew Jake was lying about his past, he was in on whatever Emmett and Rosalie's secret was, but he didn't have any other choice; not yet, at least.

"Now, you're both going to tell me what I want to know before I go to the police."

Rosalie paled. "You'll end up where your brother is if you do that; and trust me, you don't want that. Think of your baby; he's what is truly important. Please, just know that Edward is alive and you can't keep looking for him."

"Shut up, Rosie. We don't know if we or the house have been bugged."

I had my confirmation between the two of them. Edward was out of the country, probably near Italy where their plane had originally come from. Someone else was coming, too. I don't know who, or why, just that someone they know was on a different plane headed this way and they were going to do something to Jake's car. He wouldn't get hurt so I left well enough alone, outside of calling my mechanic to come fix the car while we went out on our date.

If I tried telling Emmett, he'd suggest I get put back on medication to stop the dreams like the foster homes had me on when I was little. Edward was, no, _is _the only person who has understood me. _I'll find you, brother, just like you would not stop searching for me. _

"Fine, you two can just be that way. Fuck you both."

I walked back into the bathroom and finished getting ready before going in to check on LJ. Just like his daddy, he knew when I was upset, even from the other room. He fussed until I picked him up.

"It's okay; Mama's here. I'll protect you and kill anyone who tries to come between us. Your daddy taught me how to take care of myself and your grandpa Carlisle sent me a handgun when you were born. I didn't understand why, but now I do."

My son was asleep in my arms when I heard Jake's pickup pull into the driveway. "Uncle Emm will keep you safe while I'm away. Even mama bear's need a night out. I like him, LJ, I really do. Jake might not be all he seems to be, but none of us are, baby. Your daddy sure wasn't but he was a good man." I set LJ down into the crib and smiled as his rosy lips pursed before he rolled onto his side and went back to sleep. "I love you," I whispered.

"Jacob?" Rosalie had answered the door. At least I knew for certain that they were all from the same place now.

I could sense the tension radiating in the room, but had to wait just a little bit more. "Hey, Rosie. How's kicks?"

"What are you doing here?"

"He's here for my sister," Emmett growled. Yes, angry and nervous people show their cards. "Black." I heard the sneer and knew I had to stop things before my brother scared away my chance at saving Edward.

"Emmett! Be nice!" I called down the hallway once I closed LJ's door and went into my room for my purse.

Emmett spoke quietly, but Jake's whisper was picked up on the baby monitor I had nestled between two books on the shelf. "I know about you too, Dom Emmett."

Dom? As in the stuff Jasper had started looking into before he left on that last job? It's all related. The room swam around me as I reached for the wall to steady myself.

"I'm watching you," Emmett said.

"That doesn't surprise me." Jake was probably sent to watch us the way Emmett claims to be watching him.

"Are you ready?" I asked as I entered the room. Jake was dressed up and looked good enough to eat.

"Yeah; I brought you flowers, Shorty."

I grimaced at the nickname; couldn't he come up with someone more original? Sprite was at least personal if not novel. "Oh! Thank you, Jacob! They're lovely."

After handing off the flowers to Rosalie, and making sure they had my cellphone number, Jake and I headed out to my car. He looked confused and then stopped. "Alice? I figured I'd drive."

"Your truck won't start, Jacob. This will be easier. I've already called my mechanic. He's on his way out."

"But…Alice…my truck is running fine."

He'll learn not to bet against me. "Go try it."

I watched in amusement as Jake tried to start the truck, but couldn't get it to turn over. I was rocking on my heels as he came back to me. "How did you know that?"

"I know things, Jacob," I said simply.

"What kinds of things?"

"Things I shouldn't." The game had started.

He laughed. "Like what?"

I looked into those onyx eyes, and prayed it wouldn't be for the last time. "Like the fact that you know where my brother is."

~*~

Jake had broken out in a cold sweat shortly after our confrontation in the driveway. We climbed into my car in relative silence, and he only coughed when I tossed him the keys to my other baby. I didn't let just anyone drive Sunny, but I knew he'd treat her right. We were each on our second glass of red wine while waiting on our meals when he started to talk.

"I was sent to make sure you didn't know too much. But, I didn't expect to fall for you. You are this amazing bundle of energy wrapped up in the most exotic package I've ever seen. You're someone I could love, Alice, if I was given the chance. But, I don't know how long I'm here for; I don't want to hurt you. I'll spare you however I can. I'm undercover to..."

We were in the corner round booth so it was no trouble to slide around until I was in Jake's lap and silence him with a kiss. One overly warm hand came up to cup the back of my head as we kissed. It was everything I ever wanted in a passionate first kiss, lips moving slowly, a hint of tongue, and that whisper-soft groan as I nipped at Jake's lower lip.

We broke apart with a soft laugh, foreheads resting together. "Not that I'm complaining, Sprite, but what was that for?"

Kissing him again, I murmured my response against his lips. "If you were sent to watch me, who was sent to watch us?"

The server interrupted our second, or perhaps it was third by that point, kiss as she dropped off our plates with a look of disgust. Glancing down, I saw that my skirt had moved to the top of my thighs and Jake's hand was palming the outer edge of my leg, fingertips brushing my underwear. I shrugged as Jake gave her a sheepish look, but refused to move.

"You're much more comfortable than the booth, baby." I purposely played it up to piss off the waitress. He was my man to ogle, not hers. Shifting my weight and then turning so that I was facing the table aligned my ass with his cock. A wriggle of my hips made us both softly moan as his cock showed its interest.

"Jealous much, _baby_?" Jake smirked over my shoulder as he moved our plates. He awkwardly cut his steak while I bit into the first of my shredded beef raviolis with a creamy sundried tomato sauce with a kick of heat. The juice from the beef's sauce ran down my chin and Jake caught it on one huge fingertip before dipping the finger into my mouth. I wrapped my tongue around his finger and slid it up and down the length. "Fuck!" he growled against my neck.

"Tonight, Jake; I need you to help scratch my itch." I said as I released his finger.

"Every night you want me, as long as I'm here."

I knew that wasn't much of a commitment, but it was the best one I could get from him.

Jake and I ate quickly, barely tasting the food, and had two pieces of tiramisu packed up to share at home. We never did make it into the house. I'd kicked off my shoes to walk through the dewy grass and ran to the back yard.

"Wait up! Where are you going?" I knew from my call before we left the restaurant, that Emmett was out cold in LJ's room in the recliner and Rosalie was going to sleep in the guest room. I led Jacob to the tire swing, slid my lace panties down, and then climbed up into the swing, giving Jake a good view of my ass as I did so.

"You are an evil little temptress, do you know that?" I nodded and gave Jake a cheeky smile. "Well, if you know that, are you also aware of what the Big Bad Wolf does to devilish minxes with a lovely waxed pussy like yours?" Jake dropped down to his knees as he spoke and pulled me by the legs until I was laying back across the tire, my hips in his face. "I'm going to eat you until you scream."

I was nearly screaming as Jake shoved my thighs apart and gave me one slow lick. It had been around two years since anyone else had touched my pussy but me. It had been me, a drawer full of toys, and Jasper's porn collection since our last night together that had created LJ. _Sorry, Jazzy, I have to push you out of my mind right now and focus on..._ Oh my!

Jake gave my body no warm up. Three fingers were inside me, pushing up as he sought out my g-spot and his mouth began working my clit like a master. Whoever he'd learned on deserved my eternal thanks. "There, Jake; right there." I didn't even need to hold his head, he just knew. My hands wrapped around the chain holding up the tire and I held on for dear life as he finger fucked me.

There was no slow building of an orgasm. One minute it felt really damn good and then there were the fireworks that I'd been missing. Wonton sounds of pleasure rang out over the lake and I didn't care that they came from my throat. I screamed out his name before Jake stood, a smug grin on his face.

"Told ya I'd make you scream."

My body was limp, my arms hanging loosely over my head off the tire, as Jake reached into his pocket and then began working on the zipper on his jeans. As he pulled out his cock, I growled with need. His cock was just like his body, thick, long, and the head was meant for sucking on like a lusty lollipop.

"Do you think you can take all of me?" he asked as he unrolled the condom down his shaft.

A breeze blew over us, making me shiver as it hit my wet slit. The wrapper of the condom was caught by the wind and blew across the lawn. I watched it flutter down to the dock when Jake brought my attention back on him by rubbing his cock up and down from my clit to entrance and back again.

"Please, Jake. Don't make us wait any longer. We need to make the most of the time we have. Love me."

Jake's hands released his cock and slid up my body, pushing my shirt out of the way as he cupped my breasts. After a slow tease where he pinched and flicked my nipples, Jake's hands moved to my face as he leaned over me. "I already do."

Our lips met gently and I would have sworn I saw a glistening of tears before Jake positioned his cock and pushed into me. Stretched almost to capacity, I ached in discomfort and pleasure as he slowly thrust deeper. He withdrew slowly a few inches and then pushed into me, and I closed my eyes against the overwhelming sensations- physical and emotional. I was falling in love with him and it did not feel like a betrayal to my past.

"I'm trained to not come until I'm told, but fuck, I'm not sure how long I can hold out."

Reaching up to grab onto his shoulders, I smiled softly. "Jake, it's just you and me; no one is watching you to tell you what to do. Just do what feels right."

My hip bones ached as Jake pressed harder and then stood upright fully. "I want to fuck you and then carry you into your bedroom and make love to you all night."

Jake's hands moved to the tire and pushed me away from him slowly until my body burned with need. I needed him to move faster; I wanted to feel his full strength and the depth of his power. Pushing myself up onto my arms so that I was almost sitting on the very edge of the tire as Jake pulled the tire up to him, filling me.

"Harder, Jake."

"Yes, my lady," he smirked before pulling my legs up against his chest. My feet curled back around his neck and Jake pressed a kiss against my right leg before sliding his hands down to press on my lower stomach. "I want you to come for me again."

His thumb slid between my lips to rest against my clit. Jake pulled back and thrust into me quickly, rocking me to the core. My clit seemed to blaze with fire as his thumb rubbed circles over it. My whole body was quivering on the edge of ecstasy. Jake grunted with his thrusts, punctuating them with little sounds of his desire, and it took me even closer to know he was right there with me.

He worked my clit as our bodies collided, over and over again. The sky lit up over the lake with lightning and as the thunder rolled, my body let go with electricity of its own. My toes curled, hips arched, and my head was thrown back so that my whole body was pushed forward on my arms yet tipped to the sky.

This... This is what I'd missed.

Jake let go with a sound that was almost a howl as the rain started. He carried me, our bodies still joined, into the house and down the hall to my bedroom before setting me down, grasping the condom, and withdrawing. He closed the door, locked it, and then stalked back over to me.

His smile and eyes were feral as he looked down at me. "I hope you can be quiet, Baby. I'm not done with you yet."

* * *

**Unknown POV**

I climbed down out of the tree and walked the half mile to my car. Thinking back on watching the couple fuck in the rain, I pulled out my phone. The phone rang twice before a chipper voice called my name.

"How are things in Washington; have you succeeded in your task?"

"Yes, Master; you were right to send me."


	10. The Closing and Opening of Doors

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Because if we did…yeah, LOTS of things would be different…**

**Mischief Disclaimer: This story contains adult content and sexual situations. If you are underage, PLEASE do not read, and PLEASE do not report me. You should be doing your homework anyway. G'bye!**

**Edward POV**

I felt the sting of the whip raise a welt on my flesh but I paid it no mind. Since mine and Bella's declarations of love; or rather, the act that solidified it, Aro's attempts at bringing me down had not been fruitful. I just grinned internally, thought of my love, and bore it.

That was where my mind currently was, in any case. I was not with Caius in his chamber, but with Bella, sneaking about in our kennels like we had last night.

**_Flashback _**

_"Bella, we shouldn't do this," I whimpered as she crawled in on top of me. Her pussy was directly in my face and I breathed in her heavenly scent. _

_She didn't respond, save for taking my cock into her mouth, sucking me all the way down her throat. "Fuck!" I whisper__ed,__ unable to stop the expletive__ from bursting forth as she went down on me__. She began playing with my balls and one finger slipped just inside my anus to tease my prostate. _

_I let out a growl against her trimmed curls and pulled her pussy down further onto me. I lapped at her like a cat eating cream. She tasted divine; like the sweetest of ambrosia. I thrust my tongue into her, stiffening it as hard as I could for her and she let out a small squeal; the vibrations traveling via my cock all the way down into the very depths of my being. _

_I slipped two fingers into her as my tongue__ now__ rounded her clit. I began flicking it in a much faster time than she was suckling me and it took her no time at all to come. I didn't stop though; I kept her on the plateau until I felt my own impending release and I let myself go just as I pushed her over the edge. _

_"Holy fucking shit," I whispered as I kissed the skin of her stomach as she moved back out of my kennel. We had attempted to refrain from being together and though we knew it was dangerous, we couldn't help ourselves. I had put my foot down about entering her again. It was too dangerous. She was supposed to be a virgin and since it was unclear how a future owner might want her, she had not been on any form of birth control__ and naturally, I couldn't just run out to the local pharmacy and grab condoms for us. That was when she came up with the brilliant idea of sixty-nines. We had been together three times now in this fashion. I always let her be the aggressor; letting her choose the time she__ wished to make this connection in__ my half-assed attempt at giving her control over the situation. _

_She kissed my mouth just once before she whispered; "I have to get back to my kennel. See you later."_

**_Flashback End_**

I let out a hint of that smile before I was slapped in the face. "You look happy, slave," Caius snarled. "Tell me why."

I paused, and after another flick of the whip against my inner thigh, he yelled; "Speak!"

"I'm-I'm happy to please you, Sir," I said softly.

His eyebrow rose for just a moment before he let out a smirking grin. "Well, well; I'm surprised, Slave Masen, but very pleased. And for that, you will get a reward…"

That was when he shoved his cock halfway down my throat.

I felt the tears stinging my eyes, but I held them in as I began working him; my mind's eye traveling back to suckling on Bella's pert nipples instead. I laved his cock with attention much like I would Bella's tits; trying not to pay attention to the salty pre-cum that coated my tongue. His throaty "fuck" was replaced with her whispered curse of the same and I eagerly brought him to orgasm. It was only when I had to swallow his cum did I come back to myself. But I just imagined it was okra Emmett often force-fed me when I was over at his house. His addiction to the nasty-assed southern plant often meant I had to grin and bear it as he ate the shit.

I waited until Caius pulled away and he patted my head like a dog. "Good boy, Masen. You may go back to the kennels now. I assume you know your way?" he said, not even really paying attention to me as he turned toward the blonde sub on the bed. "You, Lauren; make me hard again. I feel like having a piece of that pussy before I fuck your ass until it bleeds."

I took that as my cue and quickly crawled out before he decided it was _my _ass he wanted to fuck until it bled. Been there, done that, and wasn't keen on having it done to me again.

I was on my hands and knees when I saw bare feet walking, or rather, limping, up to me. Most of the lower-level Doms were allowed to be clothed in black pants and cloaks the color of their station, but only the highest level Doms were allowed shoes.

"Well, well, well, sub Masen," the voice sneered. James. Great.

I paused and waited, as was customary for a sub to do in the presence of a Dom. "Are you going somewhere? Speak."

"To the kennels, Sir," and damn, did it grate my ass to have to call him 'sir'.

He let out a flat chuckle. "Good. Get that ass into a training room. Now."

I had no idea what his game was, but I knew I needed to do as he said or face the consequences. I followed him into a room down the hall and he slammed the door shut. I heard him flip the deadbolt, locking us in.

"I know it was you," he said silkily.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I awoke with a start. Something didn't feel right. I looked over at my Rosie; she looked so peaceful sleeping next to me. I didn't think Alice would mind me and Rosalie sleeping together in her house. After all, it wasn't like her and that _dog_ weren't getting it on.

I let out a low growl without volition. I wasn't sure I liked him. Eleazar had vouched for him; he told me Jake was on the up and up and that he was trying to mainstream from being under such strict control as his sub, but I wasn't sure I believed him. Elly was twitchy when I went over for our training session yesterday; something he rarely was. Of course, Elly was a smaller man than me, so that may have contributed to his demeanor. Ever since I had achieved my status as Dom, he had been wary of me. I knew I was built like a brick shithouse and having the knowledge in my hands that I now possessed, I had the potential to be deadly. Just ask Royce King. I killed him _before_ I had been trained in pain play and true dominating. Besides; after being under Jane's powers to prove myself worthy of Aro's daughter, I could withstand anything.

Again, I had that sensation that something just wasn't right and I knew I couldn't stay in bed without at least scouting the parameter like my German Shepherd, Dharma. She was an awesome dog, too. I couldn't wait for me and Rosie to have a ton of kids for Dharma to play with. She loved kids when we went to the park together to play with her Frisbee.

I was grinning as I stood and walked to check out in the living room. As expected, Jake was not sleeping there. It was too much to assume he had left when they came back to the house. A quick glance out the window showed that his truck was still in the driveway. Great. I felt myself stiffen as I walked to Ali's door and peeked inside.

Sure enough, he was spooned around her tiny frame. Both were naked. I would have gotten angry had I not seen how Jacob's huge frame seemed to wrap around her; protecting her from everything. I peeked into Baby Jay's bed and found him sleeping soundly also.

I turned to go back to bed and felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I looked and found the front door unlocked. Hmm, maybe that's what it was?

I blew out a breath and decided to walk out onto the back porch and have myself a smoke. I didn't reach for the cigarettes often; I knew how bad they were for me, but sometimes I just needed something to take the edge off.

I grabbed my pack of smokes from where I had hidden them in the flowerpot hanging from the eve of the house and lit one. I blew out a puff of smoke and tried to calm my nerves. Something felt seriously hinky and I couldn't figure out what it was. I wished I had Dharma with me; she could sniff out something or _someone_ if that was what the problem was.

The breeze blew and shifted the leaves in the trees when I heard it; a crunch. It definitely sounded like someone stepping on a fallen tree branch. I carefully extinguished my cig and made my way toward the sound. I paused; listening. I didn't hear anything for a moment before I heard something that sounded like an elephant tromping through the woods. It was then I heard the curse word.

I paused for a moment, evaluating my situation. I knew this was no ordinary person out for a stroll in the middle of the fucking night. I also knew that whoever it was, it was more than likely one of Aro's lackeys. I just didn't know who, or more importantly; why.

I did, however, know that I had to see who it was and further assess the situation. I followed him; (for surely it was male) whoever he was, to an access road out the other side of the woods. I cursed not putting on shoes as stones and sharp sticks stuck in my feet, but I remained silent as I continued my task, pulling out all of my lost memories of being a Boy Scout. The thought made me laugh internally; I'd be willing to bet they'd take away my Eagle Scout Bronze Palm if they knew what I liked to do in my spare time...

I paused, bringing myself back to the situation as I heard his phone ring and a voice I recognized all too well spoke. "Hello, James. Yes, please report to Father that the situation is much graver than I first thought. He spent the night. I don't believe Jacob will do Father's bidding." A pause, then; "I know, James. I know he's supposed to get close to Alice to get his hands on the child..."

_That fucking_ _bastard_, I thought as he continued; "But I don't feel like this is just 'getting close to get the job done'. You didn't see them. I went back to the house after I saw them fucking on the tire swing. They went inside and he made _love_ to her, James." He paused again. "Yes, you fucktard; just because I've never been gentle with a woman before in my life doesn't mean I don't know what it is when I see it."

_They made love?_ _Ali and Jacob?_ Whoa...maybe this thing isn't at all what I thought...

"Well, what does Father want me to do about this? Yeah? Okay, will do. Talk to you tomorrow, Jamey." He paused and I swear the little fucker almost grinned as he said, "Yeah, I can't wait to be back home either."

I heard him punch the 'end' button on his phone and heard him walking back toward the house. I stayed stock-still and silent as a church mouse as he walked past me. "Hello, Demetri," I said nonchalantly as I grasped him around the neck.

He gasped. "E-Em?"

"That's right, fucker," I whispered into his ear. "Just what the fuck are you doing?"

"I-I-I..." he stammered.

I chuckled darkly. "You feeling lucky, Punk?" I asked as I tightened my hand around his windpipe.

He let out a single wheeze as he lost consciousness. I knew just what I needed to do with him...

I slapped his face and threw ice-cold water on him, shocking him awake. He tried to move, but as I had him strung in the harness, he couldn't.

"Em? What is the meaning of this? I'm still your superior!" he yelled, though from this position, he looked more like a strung up screaming Thanksgiving Day turkey than a commanding Dom.

I laughed flatly. When I had arrived in his rental car at Eleazar's compound Elly had asked me; "Do I want to know?"

I shook my head. "You know nothing and you burn the footage of my arrival from your video feeds, you got me? Don't think I won't tell Aro about the abortion I had to perform on his favorite sub because you were a dumb-ass, Eleazar."

He stiffened and with a nod, walked back into his house. I had hoisted Demetri's limp body over my shoulders in a fireman's lift and carried him into the pitch-black training room.

I smiled at him coldly. Most people only saw my teddy bear side. Very few had been 'privileged' enough to see the grizzly in me come out. "Dem, Dem, Dem...you're a dumb motherfucka, ain't 'cha, boy?" I asked him; the Tennessee I had been born to coming out in my voice. I had lived a hard life by the time Carlisle and Esme had adopted me. Most people wouldn't realize just how mean the streets of Memphis really were unless they'd lived them.

"Emmett...I..."

I held up a hand. "You honestly think you can come into _my _hometown and fuck with _my_ sister and _my_ nephew and get away with it? What the fuck is Aro thinking?"

"Em..."

"SILENCE!" I roared as I flicked the bullwhip I had in my hand; cracking open a long gash along his leg. He whimpered in pain, causing me to laugh. "You're not much for pain, are you, Demetri? You just like inflicting it. You're a fucking sadist, but you can't take what you dish out. You're one of the poorest excuses for a Dom I've ever seen. A true Dom cares for his subs; not fucks and fucks with them like you do."

I flicked the bullwhip again, causing another gash to open up. This time it tore into the muscle along his chest. I smiled in grim satisfaction as I watched his life-fluid begin to slowly drain from him. And right then I knew; he would be one less sonofabitch to fuck with MY family.

But first...I had to get some information out of him.

"So tell me, Demetri; why were you sent?"

He didn't answer, so I flicked the whip again. He cried out in agony as I ripped open his nipple and I said, "I'll make it stop if you tell me the truth, Dem."

He looked at me hesitantly. "Come on," I crooned softly. "You know I'm not a liar..." but I would be one tonight. He wasn't leaving here alive.

"I-I was just supposed to follow Jacob; make sure he stayed on task."

"Which was?" I prompted.

"To-to get close to Alice."

"Why?" I had to remain calm. Dead men tell no tales, nor, for that matter; truths.

"Be-because he wants the child."

"Why? Why does Aro want LJ? He's got you and Felix and Rosalie..."

"He-he is displeased with Felix, who is infatuated with sub Bella and Rosalie's a woman; not worthy of the throne."

"And yourself?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"He has not said, but I know he doesn't feel I'm the best candidate..."

"Gee, I can't begin to imagine _why_," I deadpanned. "Very well, you've answered all the questions I needed answered."

He blew out a breath. "Thank you, Emmett. I swear, I won't mention this to anyone..."

I lowered the hook I had him strapped to and walked over to where he was now lying on the ground. "Oh, I know you won't, Demetri," I said soothingly. I wasn't going to make this easy on him. I could; I had all the drugs I would need, but I wanted this fuck to suffer.

He had known what Royce had planned for Rosalie and hadn't stopped him. His own _sister_ fell prey to all the sick, fucked up things Royce had done to her. Demetri had even gone so far as to say she _deserved_ what she got! All because she had been Aro's favorite.

"Thank you, Emmett," he said again as I moved in behind him. He must have assumed I was going to help him up, because he raised his arms, aligning himself perfectly as I slipped the eight inch hunting knife into his intercostal space. His eyes bugged out as I punctured his lung.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" I said in that still soothing tone.

He began coughing and trying to capture his breath as I slid the knife out of his body only to repeat the gesture on the other side.

Blood began to bubble out of each of the wounds. "Em..." he managed to whisper.

"You didn't stop Royce from attacking Rosalie. Your own sister..." I made a 'tutting' sound. "You didn't stand up to your father for the tortures he has already inflicted upon my family and countless other families the world 'round. You have destroyed sub after sub; you and James and your competition-slash-love-fest the two of you have going on and I swear I will not let you harm another person again.

His eyes were pleading with me as he tried in vain to get enough oxygen into his lungs. "I had thought of torturing you further, Demetri; but I only have an hour or two to dispose of your body, clean myself up, and get back in bed before your sister truly wonders where I am, so I guess I have to just end this now."

I didn't hesitate as I sliced the knife across his stomach; gutting him like a deer. He froze as the pain wracked his body. I was generous though, and didn't prolong his pain as I sliced his throat; almost cutting his head off.

I watched in grim satisfaction as every bit of blood poured from his body and traveled down into the drain below him. I blew out a breath before I grabbed the hose and began spraying the tile floor. Being a surgeon, it took me only moments to completely dismember his body before once more spraying the tile off with water. Once he was in pieces, I didn't waste time getting the parts into black trash bags and hosed down the whole area with the full bottle of bleach I found under the sink, taking the empty bottle back with me.

I put the bags into the back of his rental and drove out to one of the nearby ravines. I took each part out of the bag and tossed them out; the animals would eat him before anyone found him. Besides; I was careful. The first thing I had done was put on gloves and the bags were coming back with me to be burned. No one would know what had happened.

I drove his car back to where I had found him and made sure to wipe it down with a cloth anywhere my hands had touched before I got out, tossing the keys in the opposite direction of where I was going.

I jogged back quickly to the house just as the sun broke the horizon. I quickly tossed the bags and my gloves onto the gas grill and set it aflame. I was surprised to hear a sound behind me. I turned quickly.

"Do I want to know?"

I shook my head. "You really don't. Just know that I will stop at _nothing_ to protect my family." I sighed, "Even if it means killing yours."

Rosalie came up to me and kissed my lips. "Was it Dem?"

That was when I felt the tear slip down my cheek. I wasn't crying for the fucker I had killed; he deserved it. I was crying for the fact I'd killed my girl's brother and she was acting all calm and shit about it. "Yeah," I managed.

"Good," she said flatly. "He deserved it."

I pulled her to me and kissed her passionately. "This stays between us."

"What does?" she asked with a grin.

* * *

**Edward POV**

"I know it was you," he said silkily.

I didn't answer; though, judging by the way he was limping, I had an idea.

"Fuck! Answer me!" he screamed.

"What?" I asked him. "What is it you think I've done?"

He came around and grabbed me by the throat, pulling me to my feet. He and I were about the same height, but due to his training and his diet, he was far stronger than me. "I knew it was you that defiled Bella Swan."

I refused to show anything. I would not show any sign of guilt or fear. "I don't know what you're talking about," I stated calmly.

He pushed me away from him, knocking me back to the floor. "Liar!"

I shook my head and sat back up on my knees. I was just about to respond when his cell phone rang.

"What?!" he screamed into it. "Oh, hey, Demetri," he paused. "If you don't think Jacob can perform his task, you know what Master said to do."

Jacob? What was he talking about?

He then laughed. "Make love? What are you? A fucking _girl_? Besides, what the fuck you know about _making love _anyway?"

He let out a snort and then got serious. "You know what Master wanted you to do," he repeated. "If it becomes an issue, kill him, bring the kid and his whore mother with him. I've always wanted a piece of Alice Brandon Cullen."

_Alice__? My __Alice__? _

"Talk to you tomorrow too, Dem. I can't wait for you to be home. The place isn't the same without ya."

He flipped the phone shut and turned back to me. "Tell me the fucking truth!" he snapped.

I swallowed every bit of worry I had. Jacob seemed like a good man. If they were talking about him being in _love _with Alice…then I could only hope he could protect her, or at least have the good sense to go to Emmett for help. My face remained blank as I screamed, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Bullshit!" he spat. "I know it was you that took that sweet pussy for her first ride."

I felt my hands clench and I said, "I. Don't. Know. What. You. Are. Talking. About!"

His hand whipped out to slap my face. "Was it worth it? Was it worth me beating you for it?"

Still, I remained quiet.

He grasped me by the throat again. "Was it worth me finally doing what I was accused of? Was it worth me taking her like I've just done?"

My breath caught. Please, God, don't tell me…

"Was it worth me fucking that sweet pussy and leaving her lying in a pool of her own blood?"

I didn't even pause as the rage boiled up in me and I turned on him. "No!" I screamed as I grasped him by the throat and pulled him to the ground under me. My hands closed around his neck. "You better be fucking lying to me, James. If she's hurt, you're _dead_!"

He was already turning blue. This wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. All I would have to do was finish him off…it would be worth the punishments to kill the man responsible for a large portion of the torment around this place.

I loosed my grip and yelled at him again; "Are you lying?!"

He just stared at me so I tightened my grip once more. Being a doctor had its perks and I knew exactly how much pressure to apply. "Answer me!"

I let up again and he coughed and sputtered; "No! I haven't even seen her today!"

I grinned coldly. "Thank you, James," I said as I tightened my grip once more, my thumbs crushing his trachea. I held pressure on his neck until I was quite sure he was dead.

That was when the door opened…

* * *

**A/N: Kitty here. I shall call this the chapter in which my mischief got her inner sadist on. **

**So, FandomGivesBack-Eclipse author auction. Mischief and I are both in it separately. Also, HookaShewz is heading up TeamFiberkitty if you want a chance at my one-shot or multi-chapter but don't think you can go against a larger bid. TeamFiberkitty is on twitter as teamfiberkitty . She can also be reached at teamfiberkitty (at) gmail (dot) com **

**Who knows? You get a pretty nice team going and I might agree to a collection of connected one-shots as the multi-chap piece. I'll make it worth your donation to such a good cause. **

**Contest: There's this nice little contest going on called A Southern Twi-Night, hosted by TeamFireandIce. We'd love it if you went to read and review their entries and come back to vote after the 7th. **

**Our contest. Yes, we'll be hosting one- but over the summer when we've both gotten our own writing under control and have the time to dedicate. Winner will receive a one-shot of her or his choosing (pairing/scene) and a banner. Details will be released near the end of this story. **

**The next chapter is split between Rosalie and Bella's POVs. **

**Much love and kitty kisses to you, our readers, for your patience with two very busy moms. Your reviews mean the world to us and help give us that extra boost of energy to keep writing when our beds (and husbands) are calling. We don't get the chance to reply to all of them, but please know they are read and greatly appreciated. We love you.**


	11. Chapter 11: Armed Princesses

**Author's note... we know. We're sorry it took this long. Real life has been a bitch. Family emergencies, sick kids, funerals, work, life... The next update will not be a month later; we promise. **

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

I wasn't sure how I knew it, but I just _knew _something was wrong the moment I awoke. It wasn't uncommon for me to find Emmett away from my bed in the middle of the night. He was a fierce protector, and often made rounds to ensure all was well anytime he so much as heard a bird call.

"Emmy?" I called for him softly, knowing Emmett would hear me if he was just out in the hall. When my fiance didn't respond, I slid on a pair of shorts and a tank top. If something was wrong, I would not want to be caught in a flimsy robe.

Walking out into the hallway, a sliver of moonlight illuminated the space in front of Alice's room. Peeking through the barely opened door, I heard a muffled sigh and the wet sliding sound of love making when a couple is trying to be quiet. I stepped back before being noticed, and slowly moved for the open nursery room. Not seeing Emmett in the rocker, I stepped in to check on my almost-nephew. He was sleeping peacefully, a cherub of a baby who was all cheeks and lips with eyes that owned your heart the moment he looked up at you.

_One day, little one, you'll have a cousin to play with_. I want it all with Emm. A house with a white picket fence, three or four kids running around, a dog, a cat, and a mortgage. I want the real world relationship; one that doesn't involve answering to my father and being his princess in the tower. In my fairytale, the king _is_ the dragon, and the evil knights are the brothers of the princess. My father is up to something, I just have not figured out his game plan. He never would have sent me to America without some trick up his sleeve.

It was nearing dawn by the time I had checked the entire house and gone out to search the three patio areas. I was relieved to not see anything by the dock, but the sudden smell of smoke and the glimmer of fire took me back to the stone slab behind the home. A grill was going and I saw Emmett standing over it, his arms crossed over his chest. He _had _been protecting us.

"Do I want to know?"

Even as he shook his head, I could feel the anger resonating. My hunter. My protector. My Savior. "You really don't. Just know that I will stop at _nothing_ to protect my family." He sighed before wiping his face, "Even if it means killing yours."

The pain overcoming his face was excruciating to me. I knew he would always protect me. I kissed my intended husband, showing him in any manner I could that I was not upset with him for what obviously had to be done. "Was it Dem?" If someone had been sent, it would be Demetri. Felix would never turn on me; Dem had repeatedly through our years together.

I watched my bear cry. The knowledge my brother had been here to kill me or someone I love meant nothing to me. Watching Emmett cry broke something inside me. My family was going to pay for hurting him. After he snuffled and wiped his hand across his eyes, Emmett managed to squeak out "yeah," before more tears slipped down over his cheeks.

"Good; he deserved it." It was one person marked off my list to be killed in the most painful way possible.

Seeing that I was, _happy_ for lack of a better word, at my brother's demise, Emmett sought to ground out the rest of his aggression in a passionate matter. His kiss welded shut the box of secrets. "This stays between us."

"What does?" I asked, even as I was planning to use what he'd done to save his loved ones. My family was going down, from the inside, thanks to me.

0o0oo0o0

"Can't you all shut the fuck up for even two minutes? If Gianna thinks anything is up, she'll call my father instead of the good doctor." Alice, Jake, LJ, and Emmett were all in the living room. When the baby began to fuss, Alice took LJ into the kitchen, leaving me with the two people who knew the severity of treason I was about to commit.

Emmett reached for my hand and I remembered his final words before coming in. "Rosie, I'm taking down your father if it's the last thing I do, so you and everyone else can finally be free."

I couldn't allow him to do that. This was my family's curse; I had to be the one to break it, from the inside. An outside attack would never work. So, I called the one person who needed to be saved, the one staff member worth leaving alive. He had to be on alert for what was going to happen. I could not worry about survivors with what needed to be done.

On the third ring, a click signified it had been accepted; and the familiar corporate hold music that played for whichever extension you dialed started. Gianna knew better than to put anyone calling the "family" outside number on hold. If nothing else, I'd have her pay docked for making me wait. After thirty seconds, three rotations of the hold music, she finally answered. "This is Gianna, how may I direct your call?"

"Gigi, it's Rosalie. Can you please transfer me to Dr. Carlisle's office? I need to have my prescription faxed over." With a grumbling about not being paid to be secretary for Aro's brats, I was put on hold.

I nodded as the music played, and Jake went to retrieve Alice. She needed to be a part of this conversation, as she was linked to everyone we cared about inside. Our wayward, almost pathetic, little group would have made my father laugh.

Emmett's eyes were dark with concern as he paced from Alice, to baby LJ, and then over to me before making the circuit again. He began muttering, "I have to get them out of there before what I did is discovered. Baby, you have to get word to them somehow. I'll figure this out, but they need to know to watch out."

"Shh!" I held one hand over the phone as I nodded. "I've got this," I mouthed. "Let me do my part." The hold music cycled a second time when Carlisle's warm voice answered.

"Rosalie, how may I help you?"

I could hear Bella's laughter in the background. Edward must be with them. He has brought her to life.

"It is a private matter. Who is with you?"

He paused briefly and I heard a door close. "Miss Swan is straightening the medicine cupboard, but I am alone in my office."

"I must be brief and pray you understand what I speak. A twin wrong was righted silently. A strong link in the chain was weak when separated. The entire chain will be shaken and must be shattered with a swift blow. The highest tower's prisoner will return to face trial. Leave if you can, Carlisle. Rescue your son and his girl. Save them."

He would need a way out. "My car is in perfect repair. The key code for my garage is the birth date of my knight in shining armor. You can't leave the city with it, but can get to the gates. Any resident knows the car, they'll gladly trade you their car for mine. Go; go now, Carlisle. You've been more of a father to me in the past few years than mine ever was. Be safe."

I hung up before he could respond.

"Now what?" Alice asked.

I looked to Emmett who reached for his phone and began taking control. "I make travel arrangements and the rest of you should pray."

"No, Emmy. You're staying here. I need someone competent on the outside should what I'm about to do go wrong. Alice, go pack a bag for you and LJ. Jake and I are kidnapping you; I hope you don't mind. Jake, I need you to contact whoever you're with here, and let them know you've convinced Alice to go to Italy."

"Alice, before you go to the bedroom, I need Swan's phone number." This princess was going in armed.

* * *

**BPOV**

When Carlisle opened the door, a portion of his humanity was left behind in the office. There was an eery darkness about him that swirled like an invisible cape. "He sent Demetri."

He spoke no other words while he moved to the cabinet. I watched in stunned silence as he emptied entire shelves of medicine and syringes into his briefcase. Into the upholstered large bag he often carried with him to other areas of the kennels and treatment rooms, he dumped bandages, sutures, and other first aid treatments.

"Carlisle?" I asked shakily. He was scaring me.

"Do you love my son?"

"You know I do. He's my everything." Carlisle turned to a small cabinet on the wall that had three locks on it.

"Are you willing to kill for him?" Outside of a small nod, I was in a stunned silence while Carlisle thrust a small object that looked like a Nerf dart gun at me. "This is one of Jane's creations. It shoots a small barb which remains connected by a filament. The charge is carried down the line. It is strong enough to stun if you get it on their clothing, or possibly kill if you get a good connection with his or her skin."

As I watched him remove firearms I was much more familiar with, I held out my hand. "I want one of those, too. My father taught me how to use them."

"No, Bella. I won't have that on your conscience."

"Give me the fucking Glock pistol on the second shelf. I'm going after James."

0o0oo0o0

The kennels were empty and when I snuck into Felix's room, he was sound asleep with a short blonde Sub on the floor beside his bed. "I'm sorry," I mouthed, and pulled his door shut, locking it from the outside using a technique I'd picked up from Alec when he stood guard. The small catch would give us a short delay before Felix, the nearest Dom, could reach us. I didn't want to hurt Felix. Out of anyone, he had been as kind to me as possible.

I held my breath as I approached James' door. No one was present, but a printout beside his nameplate stated he had reserved the training room around the corner. He had to have taken Edward there. I walked as silently as possible; the doctor was following a hallway behind me so that we would not be caught together. If James heard me, Edward and I would both chance death. This had to be quick.

The training door was cracked open and I heard a sound that ripped my heart out. "Mmm. Victoria. So good." Edward's pleasured moans made me want to cry. Only my anger stopped me. James was making him do this; it was not a betrayal.

I motioned Carlisle forward and he stopped in the doorway to an adjacent storage room. He slipped inside and mostly closed the door as I held my "sentry" position. I waited until I saw the light come on and readied myself for what was going to happen. Carlisle would be upset that I was abandoning his plan, but I had to do this for myself.

Once I went in, I would not be able to risk looking at Edward and Victoria. The moment I entered, I had to strike or lose my chance altogether.

"Louder, Edward. Make sure anyone watching knows how good she's doing. I'll take the video to Bella; show her what you're doing when she's not around." Master Marcus; that fucking bastard. Both of them must be in there with Edward and Victoria.

"I know all about you and Miss Swan. Jake didn't erase all the hard-drive copies, just the tapes; and the ones he did, well, they have a large empty spot where any idiot would have spliced in older feeds. James knew as well. He came to me instead of my brother, the only reason you are still alive. Fuck her harder."

There was a pause in Marcus' musings before he paced across the floor, his boots clicking on the tile. "Perhaps I will go take her now. It'll be worth my brother being upset with me to have her hot little cunt wrapped around me. She may as well be a virgin after just one fuck. I'll show her what a real man can do. Have fun with Victoria, Edward. The real video feed will go to Aro if you aren't here when I come back. It's already set to email to him if I don't cancel the email message. If you finish before my return, clean up the mess you made of James. The rugs are antique and not replaceable." A mess? Edward must have hurt James.

Marcus was coming out here. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. The wall was icy against my back as I pressed against it. Only a spare dress shirt of Carlisle's covered me; the fabric was thin and went from shoulder to knee.

The pistol was warming where I held it to my chest. I had to use it; I would only have one shot.

"_Shoot to kill_."

It was as if Jasper was across the hall from me, telling me what had to be done. If I don't kill Marcus, he _will_ kill me, or worse, the first chance he gets. _"Avenge me, Bella. Don't let my son live with fear of being taken"_

"For you, Jasper." I whispered to myself.

"I'm off, Boy. Your girl is going to be screaming my name as I plow into her."

The door opened wide and Marcus stepped out with his usual aloof confidence. His cloak swirled as he turned, noticing me for the first time. I raised the pistol, leveled it at his chest, and squeezed the trigger.

"I don't think so, Master." He fell as I spoke.

The blood appearing on his lips was enough of an indicator for me that I did not need to stay. I walked around him and into the room. Edward shoved Victoria off him and moved to restrain her.

"Are you with me, or are you with the Masters, Victoria?" I looked from her to Edward, who seemed to be in the same level of shock I knew I would be in the moment the adrenaline wore off.

"Alec! Felix! Anyone! Help!"

"Wrong answer, Red." My bare toes nudged James' unmoving chest as my finger slowly moved back. The red of her hair was nothing to that blossoming out from between her breasts.

I dropped the gun as she fell and finally felt the coldness of James' body. He'd been gone for a while. Edward had already killed him. I kicked the corpse, _almost_ regretting I hadn't been able to shoot him.

I'd killed. I'd killed to save Edward. It all came crashing down.

"Bella."

I couldn't stop my sobs as Edward's arms wrapped around me.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay. I've got you now. We'll figure things out. I'm assuming you have some plan since you had that."

I shook my head. "I... I... Um." I took a breath as Edward stroked my face, his thumbs running down my nose and under my eyes, attempting to calm me. "Rosalie called. Someone killed Demetri. Your dad and I came to get you. I kinda lost it when I heard Marcus."

Edward kissed me and then pulled me against his chest. "This is some rescue. You came in here; didn't you have a plan for getting out?" The fierceness in his kiss as his lips pressed into my hair showed his desperation. "Fine, don't laugh at my poor quotation of Star Wars. We'll get out of here. I promised I'd get you out. I promised Jake I'd keep you safe. Let's find my dad."

Edward clung to me with one arm as he went to James and rolled him over. He took off James' clothes and began dressing himself. "Here, Bella, put this cloak on around your waist like a skirt. If we're going into the city, you'll need to be covered."

He led my shaking form to the doorway. Edward reached down and picked up my discarded weapon. "Do you have another strapped on under the shirt?"

After I nodded, he continued, "Promise me, Sweetheart." A tear ran down his cheek as he swallowed. "No matter what, you keep moving to get out of here. You go to Gianna's desk, find the keys, and you get out. If something happens to me, you go to Washington and look up Esme Cullen. My mother will take care of you until you can figure out your next step. I love you."

* * *

**Your Mistresses are taking part in the FGB auction. While we are not offering any auction as kittenmischief, we do have offers up separately. Fiberkitty, in addition to the one-shot and multi-chapter, is offering an exclusive And Baby Makes Three Jasper/Edward outtake for the high bidders on the o/s and multi-ch.**


	12. Chapter 12: Escape Gone Awry

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Because if we did…yeah, LOTS of things would be different…**

**Mischief's NEW Disclaimer: This story contains adult content and sexual situations. If you are underage, PLEASE do not read, and PLEASE do not report me. You should be doing your homework anyway. G'bye! **

**Edward POV**

I couldn't have been more surprised if my mother had walked in. When I heard the shot ring out and then Bella stepped inside, I felt nothing but shock. But, then when she gave Victoria the chance to be on our side, and Victoria chose wrong, and Bella shot her? You could have tipped me over with a feather.

I had thought I was dead when Marcus walked in, but to my surprise, the twisted fuck made me and Victoria screw and I had to pretend to enjoy it all while James' body cooled on the Persian rug and blood seeped through it to the stone floor.

"Bella," I said as she bent down to feel for a pulse in James' dead, limp form. I felt no remorse for killing the son of a bitch that had hurt my Bella too many times. I reached her just as she began to sob. "Shh. Shh. It's okay. I've got you now. We'll figure things out. I'm assuming you have some plan since you had that."

She shook her head. "I... I... Um." I stroked her face and she took a deep breath in response. I continued touching her gently and murmuring to her, trying to get her to calm down. Finally, she spoke. "Rosalie called. Someone killed Demetri. Your dad and I came to get you. I kinda lost it when I heard Marcus."

I kissed her and then pulled her against my chest. "This is some rescue. You came in here; didn't you have a plan for getting out?" Hey, if Star Wars didn't work, she was going into shock.

When she didn't respond, I pressed my lips against her hair as hard as I could. Damn it. "Fine," I said softly. "Don't laugh at my poor quotation of Star Wars. We'll get out of here. I promised I'd get you out. I promised Jake I'd keep you safe. Let's find my dad." I stood her up and couldn't release my hold on her if I tried.

Though it disgusted me, I took off James' clothes, even the blood-soaked ones, and began dressing myself. "Here, Bella, put this cloak on around your waist like a skirt. If we're going into the city, you'll need to be covered."

She was still shivering as we made our way to the door. I picked up the gun and asked, "Do you have another strapped on under the shirt?"

She nodded and I said, "Promise me, Sweetheart." I couldn't hold back the tear that ran down my cheek. I swallowed hard and said, "No matter what, you keep moving to get out of here. You go to Gianna's desk, find the keys, and you get out. If something happens to me, you go to Washington and look up Esme Cullen. My mother will take care of you until you can figure out your next step. I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered as I opened the door. I popped my head out and found the hallway empty.

"Where's Dad?" I asked.

"He's there," she said, pointing toward another door.

I walked to it and knocked the knock that had been the secret knock to mine and Emmett's tree fort when we were kids.

The door opened and his eyes grew wide. "Edward!" His arms flung around me and he kissed my forehead, like he used to when I was younger.

"Dad, what happened? Bella said Demetri's dead?"

"I don't know much, Son, just that we've got to get the fuck out of here."

I looked at him in alarm. I could count the number of times I'd heard him curse on one hand. "So, how do we do that?"

Just then, an alarm sounded. "Fucking hell," Carlisle muttered as he ran his hand through his hair. "We're screwed."

"What is that, Carlisle?" Bella asked.

"It means they know we're making a break for it."

I looked up at the dome above my head. The cameras. Alec may have seen it all with his eyes in the sky. And just like with James, anger overcame me. Alec and his little bitch of a sister, Jane, had fucked with me too much. Jane had all but destroyed me and in that moment, all I saw was red. "I know where Alec's camera room is. Leave him to me."

"Edward! We need to escape!" Bella pleaded.

I pulled her to me and kissed her once more. "If we don't finish this, our escape will be for naught, Bella. Don't you understand? We have to take care of them all; kill them and leave no one to fuck up our lives again."

Tears fell down her face again softly, but her jaw set determinedly and she turned to my father. "You got another gun in there?" she said, gesturing to his doctor's bag.

He nodded, sat it down, and pulled out a small handgun. He handed her that and two clips. "There are only six bullets in each clip, Bella, so that only gives you eighteen shots."

She cocked a bullet into the chamber and damn if my dick didn't twitch. She was fucking beautiful. "Don't worry," she said calmly. "I'm Charlie Swan's daughter. I don't fucking miss." And…cue the erection. "Besides," she added. "This is my backup for when I empty the first round into Chelsea." Fuck. Could she get any fucking hotter? Damn. I had to readjust after that statement.

Somehow the alarm penetrated my now lust-filled mind and I shook my head to clear it. "We're getting out of here," I said.

"Son, you don't know how to get out."

"I've been to Gianna's office before," I said. I had been taken and shown before some…clients. Of course, it had all been for show. I knew I wouldn't have been sold. Aro wanted me too bad. The one and only time he had taken me hadn't been enough for him, but because of my intense training for me to be deemed 'perfect' for him, he hadn't had me since.

**_Flashback_**

I was down on my knees, my head down, when Aro came into the room. "Such a beautiful boy," he whispered as his long fingers traveled down my neck. I couldn't quite hold in a shiver and it must have delighted him because he cackled and repeated the gesture. "You are such an innocent, my boy. I will have such fun with you. Onto the bed. I will be gentle with you. For now. But after…" he left that hanging as he stepped away.

I stood slowly and went to the bed, kneeling upon it, my hands laced behind my neck once more.

I kept my eyes upon the black satin sheet beneath me and felt the bed dip behind me. Two impossibly soft hands, far too soft to be a man, ran up my sides. I held in the whimper. I had no idea what was going to happen. Well, I knew what was going to happen, but rather, I didn't know how rough he would be with me. I had been worked over with toys and beads and plugs of varying shapes and sizes and by varying Doms. Felix actually was pretty nice compared to Demetri and of course, James. Then there was Lady Chelsea and…Lady Jane, who was as fucked in the head as they came. At least with Chelsea, usually you got punished for a reason, a reason you as a sub could almost understand. Jane just liked to fuck with you, period.

His hands traveled the length of my arms as he leaned us forward. That was when I glanced up to the headboard and saw the shackles fastened into the wall above it. "Yes, my pet, you understand what will happen, don't you? I'm going to chain you, but only so I can see how beautiful the metal looks against your alabaster skin. Trust me, my dear-heart, you will enjoy this; I promise. Tonight I will bring you much pleasure. This is about me, but I will be the caring Dom tonight. Next time be warned, though; the anger and aggression my youngest son carries is a drop in the bucket compared to what evil I can impart."

That last sentence alone scared the shit out of me. And yet…I grew all the harder at the thought. I'd been here too long. As fucked as Aro was, I could see how I would enjoy being a true Dom.

He shackled me in place and began lightly massaging my legs and up to my ass. I closed my eyes and imagined it was Bella who was touching me so softly. I heard an unrefined squirt as lube was being placed on fingers and I readied myself for the stretching that came before the true intrusion.

Those fingers teased me almost…lovingly? as they probed me. "There, now, isn't that nice?" I didn't want to hear his voice. I was trying to imagine it was Bella, or at the very least, Tanya, the last girl I dated back in Seattle. Tanya always had liked trying weird shit. Oh, if she could only see me now…

His voice held excitement as he began talking, more for himself; I'm sure, than me. I knew he taped these little…training sessions; of course he did. He's the master of his chambers as well as the whole compound. Naturally he would want to…review his work. "I love to see you like this, my jewel. You look so lovely. Chelsea has weaved a wonderful selection of scars upon your back." He ran his hands over some of the more prominent scarring. I was sure before I left this earth I would have even more. "I'm so hard for you, pet. My cock hasn't had such a lovely new piece of ass in some time." I felt said cock brush against me and I closed my eyes only tighter.

"Relax, love," he said as he teased my now prepared entrance. "Bear down and let me in or this will be all the worse for you."

I did as he asked, but only because I really had no choice. Fighting it really _would _make it that much worse for me. So I relaxed and pushed, allowing him entrance to the most sacred of places I had left.

"Ceopata," he muttered as he slid all the way in. His hands wrapped around me and began teasing my nipples before moving down, down, down, to my surprisingly hard cock. "Yes, you do like this, my boy. You are a very good pet."

I felt…conflicted. I knew Em swung both ways, but me? It felt almost…good.

He began speaking in Italian, words I didn't know. After all, I studied French and Spanish in school and for my job. Italian wasn't a language I felt I needed to learn. But the words he spoke were low and with reverence as he gently stroked into me. And I was, for lack of a better word, grateful that he chose to enjoy our…union, rather than fully dominate me. He could have; he could have made this all about domination. But his desire for me had softened him. I could only hope that this affection he seemed to have for me would last…

**_End flashback _**

"So, what? We just go separate ways?" Bella asked, confused.

I looked at my father. "Take her with you. Get her out."

"No, Son. We all go together."

"We stand a better chance apart," I reasoned. "Or at the very least, if it was two and three."

"Why can't I go with you?" Bella asked me.

Because I'm planning on killing some fuckers, I thought. But to her, I said, "Aro wants me. If he thinks I've escaped, he'll work on trying to find me, not you." I pulled her to me one last time. "Go, now. Go, Bella and don't look back. Please? For me?"

She nodded and before either my father or I could blink, she had run off. I clasped his hand. "Take this," he said, offering me one of Jane's toys. "You'll run out of bullets before you know it."

I looked at him. He knew what I was going to do. "I don't blame you a bit. Don't think I won't be doing the same thing. Go with God, my son. I pray we'll see each other outside." And with that, he too, ran off.

I felt the anger building in me. I remembered Demetri and James and how they had raped me; how Jane had tortured me, how Aro had tainted my first experience with the same sex, all of it. And I was fucking _pissed off_. I gripped the gun in one hand, and the modified cattle prod Carlisle had given me in the other and ran off toward the training rooms.

The first door I came to, I found Jane. I knocked and she had one of the subs open the door. "Sub Masen," she said. "What are you doing?"

"This," I said as I bull-rushed her, and throwing the cattle prod to 'on', rammed it into her stomach. She screamed out and tried to order the other subs to attack me, but they were cowering, horrified in the corner.

I released the electrical charge on her only for a moment before doing it over and over again, letting her feel the power of her 'toys'. I didn't know how long I did that until one of the other subs spoke up. "Edward," she said softly.

I turned to the small blond. She was petite like my Alice, but I didn't know her name. "I-I think she's dead," she said in a slight southern twang. Oklahoma, perhaps?

I pulled the prod away from Jane's now limp body and checked for a pulse. Sure enough, she was dead. Good. "Stay here, lock the door," I told her. She was cowering with a bigger brunette and a man that looked all but unconscious. "I'm taking care of these fuckers. Don't open the door unless it's me or Doctor C," I told them. And with that, I dashed back down the hall to another training room. I killed two other Doms, I hadn't met them and didn't know their names, but released five more subs before I got to one of the doors and heard Bella's soft voice, pleading.

I burst through, only to find her hugging Felix. My rage consumed me as I barked, "Move the hell away from her!"

"No!" she shouted at me, turning so that she was between Felix and the gun I had pointed toward him. "Edward! You can't!"

"Watch me," I snarled as I walked forward.

"I won't let you!" she said, stomping her little bare foot.

"Bella, he's a-a monster! Just like the rest of them!"

"No! He's been good to me! He can help us!"

I eyed him. Felix had always been nice; lenient even toward Bella and me, as well as the other subs I had seen him interact with. But he was still evil. "Bella, what you're asking…"

"I can get her out of here, the back way. I will keep her safe for you, Edward."

My given name sounded odd coming from him, but I nodded. "You swear to protect her with your life?"

He nodded. "I will not even ask for a weapon. She can keep hers trained on me at all times. I hate this life and my brother and my father's insistence that we continue along this path. I believe in a true Dom/sub relationship, not Dom/slave. Our ways are wrong and Rosalie agrees with me. That is why she escaped with Master McCarty."

I felt myself sway slightly. McCarty wasn't that popular of a surname, but still, I had to ask. "E-Emmett McCarty?"

"Si, you have met him?" Felix asked me.

"My whole family?" I whispered. Was everyone involved in this?

"Edward?" Bella asked me uncertainly.

I shook it off. I would deal with it later. "Take care of her," I said to Felix before I once more dashed away.

I went to the bedchambers now. I wasted no time putting a bullet in Caius' head, taking out his little pet, who was obviously brainwashed in the process. I hated seeing the dark red blood matted in her beautiful auburn curls, but I couldn't let her threaten our escape.

I snuck down to Aro's room and had my hand on the doorknob when I heard a soft, "I can't let you do that, son."

I turned and saw grim determination on his face. "Do you know what he took from me?"

Carlisle's eyes were hard and flat as he stared at me. "Do you know how long he has been taking that same thing from me? Do you think I've had a walk in the park here as their doctor, Edward? I've been used and abused just like you have by these monsters with no end in sight. I'm allowed to leave and visit Esme only because Aro knows that I know that he would kill your mother if I tried to run away with her. I have no out, Edward. But, I will now. Give me this one thing."

I bowed my head. I didn't want to think of the horrors that had befallen me happening to my father; I couldn't accept the thoughts of that happening, not at this moment, so I removed my hand. "Go, Dad. Send that son of a bitch to Hell."

He offered me a ghost of a smile. "With pleasure, Son."

He entered the room and I heard Aro's soft voice. "Carlisle, what a pleasure…"

A pause, and I heard my father say, "Trust me, Aro, this is _not _a social call."

I grinned as I heard Aro start screaming. Justice is served.

I saw Alec coming down the hall just as I was making my way from Aro's room. He stopped dead and I aimed my gun, pulling the trigger; it just clicked, empty. "Fuck," I muttered. His answering grin was just as evil as his sister's. Shit. I guess we would have to see how good of a fighter he really was.

To my surprise, he took off his shirt. "Come, peasant. Let us fight like men."

My eyebrow rose. Alec was about five foot six and if he weighed a hundred pounds, I would be surprised. But Jane was a nasty little fuck with a whole lot of shit up her sleeves, so I knew not to underestimate him. Besides, the amount of fighting I had under my belt was playing around with Emmett, and one time hitting a bully in the mouth. I could only hope Alec had the same amount of experience.

We ran at each other and began hitting, punching, kicking, whatever we could do. He was a very gifted fighter. "Where…did…you…learn…to…fight?" I managed.

He laughed as we parted and he placed a well aimed punch to my kidney. "I'm a black belt in karate and have extensive training in Tae Kwon Do as well as multiple other martial arts."

Fuck. I'm screwed.

He continued to beat my ass until I was bruised and bloody and swollen almost everywhere. He had me down on the ground, towering over me; his hands around my neck. I felt my life bleeding from me as my oxygen was deprived. The black tunnel grew wider and wider and I knew it wasn't long before I was dead when I heard a gunshot and felt his hands go slack, moments before his dead weight settled upon me.

I took in great lungfuls of air, gulping it in before I opened my eyes. "Edward!"

"Bella?" I said as I struggled to extract myself from under Alec's body.

Felix lifted Alec's limp form from me and I looked at them. Felix was holding the gun. "What…?"

"I am a very good shot," Felix said with a smile. "And, I hated that little bastard."

I couldn't help the laugh as he helped me up. "You just may be alright, Felix," I said.

"You aren't so bad yourself," he said as he held out his hand for me to shake.

"Can we just get out of here?" Bella asked.

"Gianna's office is this way," Carlisle said, emerging from down the hall. He had a very satisfied smirk upon his face. "We need to call the Policia now."

"But, our escape…" Bella said.

"…is no longer necessary," Carlisle told her. "All the most violent of Doms have been taken care of, correct, Edward?"

I nodded. "Except for Chelsea…"

Bella and Felix grinned. "She's a bit…tied up at the moment," Bella said.

"Well, let's go call the police and get out of here."

"We need to call Rosalie, too," Carlisle said. "She had a plan, I think, but I don't think it would be wise for her to come here now."

We made our way to Gianna's office. "Gianna," Felix said. "You either are with us, or you are with my father, which one is it?"

She looked torn.

"He is dead," Carlisle said softly.

She burst into tears and ran back down the hallway. Where she was going, I didn't know, and really didn't care.

While Carlisle called the police; speaking in fluent Italian I hadn't realized he had learned, I noticed Bella was snooping through Gianna's desk. She sat upon her chair and opened her Palm Pilot.

"Edward, Felix, Carlisle, look at this…"

It was an address to a Maria Suarez. "Is that…?" I asked.

Bella nodded.

I looked at my father, Felix and Bella. We all nodded. We knew where our next stop would be.

* * *

**Kitty here... see, not a month! Mischief named the chapter. I wanted to call it "In which Edward gets his Rambo on". :) Love you, wifey!  
**

Some things:

We know exactly how many chapters are left and have plotted them out. If you want to know, please include in your review that you want to know how many chapters are remaining and I'll include that tidbit in our review replies, and a teaser of the next chapter. Yes, Kitty is going to do review replies this time around. We owe you our thanks in being so patient and accepting a blanket 'thank you' to all our readers. It's been a rough few months for both of us.

We're both taking part in the FGB Auctions. Fiberkitty's three offerings are already up, as is the forum thread. Kitty's links will be up on her profile page later today. Mischief should have hers up soon!

We're both on twitter now: fiberkitty_ff and mischief_maker1

Mischief wants me to remind you all to read **and vote!** in the Me and Mr. McCarty contest.

Fiberkitty's Carlisle/Bella o/s When the TA Isn't Good Enough made it to the voting round in the TwiTastic Awards for the Dingo (older man/younger woman) category. Voting goes until July 3rd.

Fiberkitty also has one of her original fiction novels posting on TWCS. More information (and chapter links) are available at changelingfic (dot) blogspot (dot) com


	13. Chapter 13: Back Where We Began

**Thank you so much for your patience. In addition to our usual insane schedules of being moms and working, fiberkitty cranked out an entire original fiction novel this summer. News on its availability will be on her page and twitter soon. And, so we don't have to answer multiple times, this is not the last chapter.  
**

**Back Where We Began**

**BPOV**

"Felix, don't make me do this. Please don't!" His touch was painfully rough as he wrapped my hands in electrical cords. Felix had to make do with what was available in the van he had _borrowed_, and had used all the tape on Edward. The orange extension cords were heavy and weighed down my arms with each breath I took.

He pulled my wrists together behind my back, forcing my breasts out above the under-bust leather corset I had been laced into. Edward was in a similar position beside me, only he wore nothing. I at least had the binding leather to make me feel a little less naked.

"Maria will slit both your throats within minutes if she doesn't believe we're on the up and up. That's if she doesn't have her bodyguards shoot us on arrival. Bella, I will not see you hurt if at all possible. Now, we all have our parts to play in this last chess match. You may kiss each other good-bye."

Felix opened the back doors on the van and shoved Edward out, tugging on his arm at the last moment to keep him from falling. "Now, my Bella, remember your part. If you show anything but perfect submission, we will all fail. You remember your Mistress. She is less lenient with Jasper's demise. Eleazar, call in and tell Maria I escaped the Italy mess with two subs and am seeking asylum. Now."

Eleazar reached for the phone in the van's cup holder without hesitation. If he screwed up, not only would Felix kill him, but Edward's older brother and father would kill Eleazar's wife if we did not return whole.

**Flashback**

Rosalie picked us up at the airport in a rented limousine. "Father, our uncles, everyone?" We just nodded and fell back against the seat.

It was Felix, an hour into our drive, who finally broke the tense silence. "They all had to be killed to keep us safe. Carlisle has gone on to eradicate a small villa where we kept a few Subs and two Doms to watch over them. I do not believe you knew about its existence. It served as a half-way home for Doms and Subs attempting to transition to the Dom's home. What was done to our brother's body?"

Rosalie looked out the window as she ran one crimson painted nail around the edge of a champagne flute. "It was taken care of. Emmett and Jake would have been here instead of me, but they are otherwise occupied with a task at the moment. We will be joining with them before determining our next move."

Edward tensed beside me, his teeth grinding as he tried to hold his tongue. I could tell the moment he gave up all pretenses of remorse for killing Rosalie's family when his body sank into the cushion. "We wiped out your family's compound with just four people and weapons. I'm pretty certain Bella and I can handle Maria on our own."

As he spoke, I gained the feeling Edward desired to obtain explosives in a mass quantity and simply blow the place apart. For destroying Jasper's life however, I wanted them all to pay more dearly than a quick death. They would suffer for killing him. They would suffer for ruining the good I saw in the world. Above all, they would suffer for what they put Edward through.

"Rosalie, what happened to Phil?"

She giggled and sipped at her champagne once more. "In the same condition as my father. Charlie and Jake went to him once I had word from Carlisle you were safe and on your way to North America. I believe their words were 'he screamed so loud we had to slash his throat so we could finish dismembering him while he was alive.' or something along those lines." She reached for her handbag and pulled out a phone that neither of us had heard ring. "Emm?"

Edward and Felix slid in tighter against my body, nearly squashing me in their efforts to protect me from whatever knowledge Rosalie was gaining. It became hard to breathe with each passing moment.

"Yes, Emmett; we are on our way." Rosalie turned, her blond pin curls bouncing across her bare shoulders as she looked out the tinted window. "We're on the gravel road already. Have Alice get the door."

"Alice! Is she alright?" Edward lunged for the phone as Rosalie closed it.

"She is fine, _Edward_." Rosalie formed his name with some difficulty; you could hear the unspoken designation as Submissive in her tone. She would need time to fully acclimate to this new life, as would Felix.

Sensing where my thoughts had turned, Felix reached for my hand and squeezed. "We'll make it, la mia bella principessa. The three of us will be far away, somewhere safe, as soon as we finish this last job." His lips grazed over my knuckles in a soft show of affection, and then he released me quickly out of deference to Edward's status as not only my lover, but my boyfriend for lack of a better word.

When we arrived at the home of Master Eleazar, he was all tied up, literally. I did not see Jake until I heard Eleazar let out a small whine and turn his head to look at a woman bound to a chair. While she wore a thin cotton dress, Eleazar was naked. His only covering came from leather cuffs and a red scarf leading from his collar, down over his chest, around his cock, and between his legs where it was tied onto a spreader bar keeping his knees apart.

Jake had the woman's hair wrapped around his fist and used it to tilt her head up to him. "Now, Elly, you're either with us, and she lives; or you're against us, she dies while you watch, and you still do what we want." I followed Jake's eyes to where he was watching Emmett who stood inside the doorway holding two handguns. "I'd rather not kill anyone unnecessary today. There will be enough bloodshed in the approaching days."

He looked up and smiled. "Bells! You're home! Well, not home, but not _there_." Jake loped across the room after releasing the woman's hair. Our embrace was hard as he crushed me to his chest. "Thank God. I never thought we would be free." His tears were hot, and they dampened my neck as he began to sob. Emmett took over the intimidation routine as Jake and I rocked side to side. "Today, Bells. Today was supposed to be your and my wedding day if all this hadn't happened." He laughed through his tears before releasing me to hold a tiny woman I recognized as Jasper's Alice.

**End Flashback**

Eleazar's words were a dull murmur in the back of my mind as Felix gave Edward and me some last instructions. "If you want to get to Maria, you have to be fully committed. The only way to get her alone is to be _her_ sub, and most likely to fuck her. Either of you," he added while looking at me. "She'll have guards on you at any other time. You will have one chance and one only. Use whatever you can find. Blunt force trauma can be more deadly than a gun. Now, the moment I step out, you know the roles we're playing. If one of us fucks up, we all die. Capisce?"

"Yes, Master." A coy smile had my lips upturned as Felix pulled me to him for a quick kiss.

"That's my good little principessa." Felix lifted me out of the van by the waist.

Edward and I kept our eyes on the little clouds of displaced dust from the gravel created as Felix's boot heels crunched the ground with each step. Right foot. Left foot. Right. Left. Right. Left. Stop.

"On your knees." Without looking up, I knew Felix was sneering as he ordered us down. "Thank me for not making you crawl across the gravel."

"Thank you, Master," we both murmured while kissing the tops of his boots. Edward was going to kick Felix's ass when this was over. _If we all made it out._ As security cameras moved to focus on us, I was far less optimistic of our chances.

The door opened and Felix stepped in as if he owned the place. Two new subs reached for our collars and Felix barked out an order. "Do not touch what is mine. I have brought them for your Mistress to inspect. If she does not want them, then and only then may you touch them. Summon Maria. Tell her Master Felix has arrived. Now!"

Being back in that tropical hell was unnerving, more so than any scene I was forced to endure at Aro's hands. My only consolation was that Maria was going to die before I did. No matter what they did to me, I was going to live long enough to finish what Jasper had tried to do. That bitch was going to die.

I heard the click of her stilettos on the tile, smelled her perfume, and then I saw her. Maria's dark hair had been cut into a severe bob, and the sharpness of her features seemed even tighter against the bones beneath her thin flesh. Her lips pulled into a mockery of a smile as she greeted Felix with a curtsy and then a kiss upon each cheek. I fought to stay down on my knees when I wanted to lunge for her.

As if sensing my distress, Felix reached down and rested his hand upon the top of my head. "As you have no doubt heard about the massacre in my home, I will not waste your time with the specifics. Suffice it to say, I was barely able to escape with my own life, let alone those of these slaves. They were two of my father's favorites. We come seeking refuge until my remaining sources can find who was able to penetrate our security."

They discussed terms, length of stay, and what course of training he sought for us. "You have worked with my little Bella before, no? She's not to be touched unless I am present. She is damaged goods and I'm worried she'll break like your last special pet. Give me time. Do as you wish with the pretty red-head. Agreed?"

A part of me wanted to rebel, to shout that it was not okay, that I did not agree to any of this, but I held my tongue. Saying anything would lead to us breaking from Felix's script. His hand patted me affectionately. "May I take my subs to my father's quarters in the guest house? We have had a long week as I had to make several stops to avoid questions."

Maria, taking the bait, reached out for Edward. "Take _her_ with you, but leave the young man. I know what she can do; let me test him."

"Edward, behave for Mistress Maria. I will punish you on top of anything she orders if you do not. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Master. I will behave, Master." Edward's hand brushed my arm in a strengthening gesture as he crawled to Maria's feet.

Felix led me across the courtyard, his eyes constantly darting for the cameras. "You may walk, Sub. Your knees are not accustomed yet to such hardship again. You will resume a proper place after resting."

"Thank you, Master Felix." I was going to use my teeth on his cock the next time he shoved it into my mouth.

The room he led me to was posh. It was elegant yet simple with dark wood, rich amber hued tapestries over the windows, and an ivory and gold duvet that had been recently cleaned. A crimson glow came from the bathroom, and I wondered if I would be allowed to soak in the large tub I knew was waiting within.

"I would like to shower, Bella. Attend me."

Felix stood in the center of the room, waiting for me to undress him. He was really going to pay for this. I denuded him with shaking fingers and sat back on my heels once I had slipped his feet from his socks, waiting for Felix to move toward the bathroom. With a snap of his fingers, I fell in behind his steps. I abandoned my corset with a quick release of the hidden side zipper.

His lips were on mine the moment we stood beneath the water's spray, and his hands were greedy as they palmed my flesh. Teasing lips worked to my ear as he whispered between impassioned kisses. "You will dress in the simple cotton frock you find in the closet. It marks you as a guest submissive. I will place a collar about your neck while you reach into my jacket and retrieve a gun." Felix bit my earlobe and then groaned as I reached for his hardening cock. "You're evil, Bella." He panted as I lifted one foot up onto the ledge and rubbed him against me, letting him slide against me. To any hidden cameras our motions would seem a normal coupling, not a cruel tease of what I would not yet do with anyone but Edward.

"I will," Felix whimpered as he thrust along my slickened flesh, "head to the security room and take out the cameras. Without Eleazar and Jane, she's having to make do with brunt force. They won't be expecting you to have any weapons beyond your fists. You," he groaned and reached for my hips, dimpling the flesh with his hands in squeeze after squeeze. "Bella, you'll lie in my bed for ten minutes after I disappear. Close your eyes and pretend to sleep, while you hold the gun under your dress. After ten minutes, you force your way out, shooting anyone who stops you. Do not look for me or Edward. Eleazar will leave fifteen minutes after any of us arrive, or if the van is attacked."

o0oo0oo0o

Those ten minutes were excruciating. I counted off the time in my head, and stretched before throwing back the covers and making my way to the door. My orders were clear, shoot anyone that was not Edward or Felix. I could handle that.

Leaving the privacy of the guest house, I was surprised to find my first target. Aro had sent Corrine back with Maria after her last visit to Italy. The politician's daughter was unable to fetch a price worth her keep, so was sent back to the States to entertain Maria's guests.

The blonde simpering bimbette was lounging on a patio chair between Maria's house and the Sub's dormitory. I snuck upon her, tiptoeing along the path until I was beside her. "Hello, Corrine." I saw Jasper's lifeless face when I looked at her. "This whole mess is your fucking fault. You're going home to your Senator daddy in a body bag." I leveled the gun at Corrine's chest and didn't even give her a chance to say a prayer. It was her fault Jasper was dead, her fault Edward was here at all.

Four dead bodies littered the steps, and after a brief appraisal to ensure they weren't either of my men, I stepped over the corpses to enter the main home of the compound. I heard Felix swear from the living room and headed his way first. Regardless of his instructions, I was going to make certain Edward was alright before I considered leaving.

The crash of a bullet hitting a vase dropped me to my knees and I heard a pained groan. Keeping my head down, I tried to see who was shooting, and found Felix locked in a struggle with one of Maria's body guards. I aimed low, and squeezed the trigger, watching as the man's hip became a bloody mess and he crumpled against Felix's attack.

"Bella, stay down." No shit, Sherlock. Even with the silencer, they were making enough noise that Maria should have noticed. Assuming Felix had this under control, I crossed the room to access the door leading into the suite adjoining Maria's. I wanted to hear what was going on before I was seen.

My arm moved of its own volition and I felt intense pressure. I forced myself to not look down. Fire. My skin burned as if I had thrust my arm into an open flame. Aching and throbbing. My right arm exploded with the pain of a thousand whips, all focused in an area smaller than my fist. Reaching for the spot, I felt the slick heat of my blood and focused on still moving forward. If I stopped, whoever shot me would get another chance to hit something vital. I crawled, a shuffling motion more than anything, as I knee walked with one hand on the ground, the other held to my chest as I dripped blood onto the expensive flooring.

That's when I heard him. Restrained moans of pleasure, the squeak of a mattress, and Maria's delighted groans and laughter. "That's it; Red. Harder. Show me you know what to do."

I inched over to the door separating us and peeked through the key-hole. My tears were unstoppable. The physical pain of being shot, the burning as the tissues inflamed further, had left me feeling faint. I had to keep moving. For Jasper. For him, I could do anything.

Watching Edward with Maria was stretching my abilities. Having him be in that intimate position, her on her back as he kneels between her thighs, shattered my heart. "Shh, it's okay, my Bella." I hadn't heard Felix come in. A tight hand pressed down on my wound as the other pulled me against his chest. "What's one more fuck after all you've been through?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. A hastily fashioned bandage applied counter pressure and gave some minor amount of relief.

We waited until Maria was at the peak of an orgasm to turn the door knob. With baited breath, we watched Maria roll them over so that she rode Edward. Feeling my body shake, Felix wrapped his arms around me more firmly, the non-bloodied hand placed over my mouth to muffle my sobs. Edward was just lying there; he didn't move a muscle Well, I guess _one_ muscle was twitching, or Maria was one hell of an actress while she rode my boyfriend.

Edward's hands had been freed from their cuffs before we arrived. I watched him break his game of playing opossum, and reach for her breasts. Deciding it was time to move, Felix stood and pulled me to my feet. After ensuring I was steady enough to not fall, Felix stepped into the room.

"It's over, Maria." He squeezed the trigger, and nothing.

I fumbled for my weapon, and found nothing. I must have dropped it when I was shot and scrambled to get away. Without any extra ammunition, we were in trouble. Time slowed in a way I thought only happened in movies. I saw Felix and me scrambling for the cabinet where we both knew Maria kept weapons. She clawed at Edward, leaving welts and trails of blood down his face and chest.

A rapid twist of flesh, pale and caramel, became a writhing mass of fighting bodies as both sought the upper hand. Felix fumbled with the lock, trying to open it as I watched in shock. Edward's hands latched around Maria's neck, thumbs seeking as he pressed. "My apologies, Mistress."

She thrashed as he used medically trained hands to strangle the life from her. "I never knew him, but I know Jasper died to save the people you stole away." Edward released Maria's neck as she stopped moving, and knelt beside her, one hand resting on her wrist, the other on her chest. "Now, I've finished his job."

Jasper was not coming back; we were too late for that. Edward, however, had granted him a moment of bittersweet emancipation. He had given Jasper a final dark salvation.


	14. Chapter 14: Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Because if we did…yeah, LOTS of things would be different…**

**Mistress Mischief's NEW Disclaimer: This story contains adult content and sexual situations. If you are underage, PLEASE do not read, and PLEASE do not report me and/or Mistress Kitty. You should be doing your homework, or your parents should have a better web filter on. G'bye! **

**DJ14 EPOV**

The fluttering sensation just barely woke me from my slumber. I relaxed as it turned into a massage of my scrotum. I let out a slight whimper, but relaxed further as the pressure increased. The massaging moved to cup my cock just as a second hand traveled to my puckered muscle. My whimpering grew louder as I felt myself stretch. I opened my eyes but found utter darkness.

"Shhh," a voice said and I relaxed further as the sweet friction continued on my dick. I felt another finger stretching me, but it felt so too good to demand whomever it was to stop.

I felt my precum being used to lube the hand working me and I felt myself growing nearer to my release.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said and I grunted as I felt him pressing into me.

"Fuck," I panted as he continued to work me. My arms were still wrapped around Bella in the position we fell asleep in, so I knew he hadn't given us much time to rest. "Felix!" I hissed as quietly as I could, and then he was bent over me, still inside me, forcing his tongue into my mouth.

My right arm was trapped under Bella's neck, but my left moved to cup his head, bringing his face even closer to mine. Who would have thought we would end up here? Certainly not I, but here the three of us were.

Felix and Rosalie were the last surviving relatives to Aro and his empire, and as such they were entitled to all of his money and lands. Rosalie didn't want any of what she called his 'blood money', so Felix took it all. He'd always had a soft spot for Bella, but she had made it clear that while she did love him to an extent from how he had cared for her, it was me she chose. So he took his money and left, leaving Bella and me to put the pieces of our lives back together. It was far easier said than done. For one thing, we were both horribly scarred emotionally from all the things we saw and had done, and we both bordered on crazy for a little while, not knowing what to do with ourselves.

Surprisingly, it was Jake that fixed us initially. He saw how hard we were having it in 'the real world' and suggested a few 'sessions' to ease us out of the lifestyle. It turned out we both craved to learn more. More about being subs, and also more about learning to become dominants.

Bella took to the roles of Domme like it was second nature, and watching her take charge of a man three times her size turned me on to no end. It was when she dommed Jake and I both, making us do things I hated to admit that I liked, I realized who I really was. I had been trapped in a life of mediocrity. I had thought I needed to fit the stereotype of 'normal'. Why, when my family was the way they were I'm not sure, but I did, and once I embraced my bisexuality and the fact that I truly enjoyed the lifestyle, I had no problem with letting myself go. That was when one night, lying in bed, Bella told me what she wanted. We hadn't hesitated to move in together after we arrived home, to a lovely little place of her choosing. She told me of the letter she had received from Felix. He had bought an island he named "La Bella Principessa " after her and wanted us to visit. It had gone on about how terribly he missed us both. I felt a sort of kinship with him after all we had been through and hadn't hesitated to say 'yes'.

And here we were, six weeks later…"YES!" I cried as I came, with Felix coming right behind me.

So caught up in what we were doing, I didn't notice Bella had moved from my arms, the light from the bathroom illuminating her in backlight. Her arms were crossed and she did NOT look happy. "WHAT is this? Your Mistress falls asleep and you think you can just have a good fuck without me?" She was tapping a bare foot against the bamboo hardwood flooring. She should have looked ridiculous standing there naked, her arms crossed over her breasts, but with Felix's cat-o-nine tails in her hand, she looked terrifying. I glanced back at Felix, who looked sheepish and at the same time, amused.

"I'm sorry, Mistress…" he began.

"SILENCE!" she shouted and I knew we were in trouble. Deep trouble. "Floor. Now." She commanded.

Felix and I both jumped from the bed and quickly knelt at her feet, ankles crossed, hands laced behind our necks in our best subservient poses.

I chanced a glance at Felix and saw the used condom hanging off his rapidly hardening cock. My own was responding to her commanding presence and she couldn't quite mask her pleasure at having us both under her control. Her face turned into a scowl once more as she slowly walked around us. She "tutted" and shook her head. I know, because I could hear her curls bouncing and her earrings jangling, but I didn't chance a glance up at her. I shouldn't be the one in trouble, I didn't initiate the exchange, but I had the feeling she wouldn't care. My Bella was out for blood and she would stop at nothing until she drew it.

I heard leather snap against flesh and knew she had hit Felix, though he made no sound. "Disgraceful!" she sneered and the leather sounded again. "I'm ashamed to call you my sub!" Again, the leather stung his skin.

Bella stopped in front of me and I could smell her excitement with her naked pussy so close to my face. I longed to lean in and lap at her until she was writhing with need, but I knew that would only lead to punishment. Not that I would mind…I had come to love the punishments that came from people I knew and trusted. Being a sub was an awesome gift when given freely, but when it was taken, it was horrid. "Now," she said to me, "what am I going to do with you?"

I knew better than to speak, so I waited patiently.

"Speak," she stated, and I knew I had the green light.

"Ma'am," I started, "it was dark. I didn't know what was going on. I thought it was a grand game Mistress had planned for us. Had I realized…"

A slap to my face shut me up. "Lies!" she snarled.

Fuck! Mistress Bella was one sexy bitch when she was mean.

"You lie to me!"

"No, Mistress!" I declared. "I didn't know!" I fell to my hands and kissed her hot pink painted toes. "Please forgive me for getting caught up in my own pleasure. Please, let me make it up to you!"

I felt hands in my hair, roughly tugging me back to my knees. I did as commanded and her hand then slid down to cup my chin, forcing my head up. An evil smile graced her features. "I believe _you_," she purred. "But as for your fellow sub…I think he needs to be…taught a lesson."

She broke character to wink at me before she became Mistress Bella again. "You!" she bellowed in Felix's direction. I heard flesh meet flesh and knew Bella had slapped Felix. Had I looked in his eyes, I felt sure I would have seen humor, lust and adoration. As much as I loved seeing Bella in charge, Felix reveled in it. He loved seeing her in control over herself as well as us, and had he seen her with the multiples I had, he would have had a fit and probably would have exploded at the sight.

"I think my pet needs to show his love and devotion to me," Bella cooed and I was disappointed to realize she was talking to Felix. "Take off that ridiculous used condom and come back to me. Now."

I heard Felix scurrying as fast as he could on his knees to the trashcan by the bedside and hurrying back to her. "Very nice," she said. I looked their direction from the corner of my eye and was torn between excitement and hurt as she propped her leg up on his shoulder and he began eating her out. He hadn't been commanded to use his hands, so it was just his mouth working her. I must have let out a sound, because she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Awww, sub Edward is feeling left out." She gave Felix a shove and beckoned me forward. I eagerly moved over to her and she put herself in the position with me she had previously been in with him. "Watch," she commanded to him. "Watch how sub Edward pleasures me."

Like Felix earlier, I hadn't been given the order to move my hands, but my mouth eagerly began working her, licking and nipping at her slit and pleasure center, hitting all the places I knew she liked so well.

"You may do as you wish to pleasure your Mistress," she told me gently and I grasped her ass with one hand as I ran the other one up to tweak her nipple. She groaned in ecstasy and fisted both hands roughly in my hair once more.

I kept her right on the edge of reason until my knees grew sore. That was when I plunged three fingers into her and bit her clit, sending her screaming in a downward spiral of pleasure as her honey coated my face.

I drank her down and licked her clean before placing her leg gently back down on the floor and leaning back on my heels. I stole a glance at her face, reveling in the flush on her cheeks and the satisfied little smirk on her face. My Bella had found herself these last few months and what a glory she was to behold.

She let out a purr of contentment and a slight shiver from her pleasure. A look at Felix showed me he was _not_ happy being out of the loop.

"You," she stated, pointing at Felix. He was like a dog being given a treat as he crawled to her.

"Stand," she commanded me and I did as she asked.

"Suck him off," she said to Felix. "And if you do a good enough job on him, I _might _let you service me."

He moved to me and I had to smirk. Felix was not, by nature, a sub, and certainly did not enjoy servicing another sub when he was commanded to do such. He didn't mind fucking, but didn't like to be fucked. And trust me, that little mouth of his was going to be fucked thoroughly. Bella had to teach him a few things once we arrived here on his island. She hasn't let him dominate her yet and I'm not sure she would even willingly ever again. Sure, they have had sex, in a loving, caring environment while I was present and completely fine with the scenario, but other than Jake and myself, whom she trusts everything with, she hadn't let anyone take control over her, and even those times, it was quite clear how nervous she was. I hope that one day, she'll let herself go, but until then, I completely understand her desire to be the one in charge. The scars from Aro would stay with us forever.

I felt the heat of Felix's mouth envelop me and it was all I could do not to grip his coarse black hair. I stayed perfectly still while he sucked and nipped at me until Bella said softly, but in her Domme commanding tone, "Show him."

I looked over at her for conformation. She was now reclining in an overstuffed chair. "Tell him how much you are enjoying it, Edward." I watched her for a moment as she spread her legs, one draped over each side of that chair, and held in a whimper as she shoved a big pink dildo into her pussy.

"Fuck," I muttered, letting myself go as she instructed. I stared down at him as he licked and sucked my dick, his hands still laced behind his neck. I grasped two large tufts of his hair and pulled him to me as I began fucking his mouth in earnest.

"Show him no mercy," Bella instructed, and I hated to admit how much I enjoyed seeing the tears rolling down his cheeks from him holding back his gag reflex. I still had my own scars too.

"Yes," she hissed and I turned my attention back to her as I worked, watching that fake cock slamming into her as her other hand alternated between rolling a nipple and working over her clit. I let out a moan from the combination of the sight before me and Felix's ministrations.

"Take him over the edge, Felix!" she called, and she and I both cried out in unison as we came.

"Fuck," I groaned again, staggering slightly before I fell back to my knees and into position once again. I was left alone as she stood and walked to Felix. "Have you been punished enough, my pet?" she pondered aloud and I knew he hated this and would probably pout the rest of the day. "Hmmm," she continued, "I don't think you have quite grasped the consequences of your indiscretions, Felix."

She moved to the bed. "Both of you, look at me."

We did as she asked, and found her lying on the bed, her pussy once more spread wide for us to see. "I long to punish you further, Felix, but I find my desires are too great just now. Edward, come fuck my pussy. Felix, watch, do NOT touch, and if you are good, I may reward you with my ass."

Oh, I knew that had to be driving him mad. Since he had not been inside of Bella at the compound, he had always longed for her. He had considered it such an honor to be able to penetrate her vaginally. But now, she had taken that away from him in punishment for being with me. That had to be eating him up inside.

I went to her eagerly, pumping my cock to ensure it was at its maximum hardness for my mistress and she purred when I sunk just the head inside of her. "Yes, Edward!" she cried eagerly as I forced my way in. Her eyes met mine once more and I could see her struggling. She had issues dominating me since I always gave myself over to her with every ounce of love I possessed, but she managed to stay in command, telling me how she wanted me to touch her and what position to move into for her maximum satisfaction. I was glad I had already come twice. With this third erection, I could stay hard forever, it seemed, until she commanded me to come, which I knew would be a long while from now. She had a lot on her mind and knowing her as well as I now did, I had a feeling of how she wanted me to end up.

"Felix," she said finally. I looked over at him and almost felt sorry for him. He had been watching us patiently for over forty five minutes, eagerly tracking our every movement as Bella had us change positions after every one of her orgasms. "Step off, Edward," she stated gently. I moved away from her and she looked at us each in turn. "My beautiful boys. Do you love your mistress? Answer, please."

"Yes, ma'am," we said in unison, our levels of devotion plain in our voices.

She nodded and I noticed there were tears in her eyes. She swallowed hard as she moved to her knees. She kissed us each gently by turn before she turned over onto her hands and knees. "Both of you, suit up," her voice took on a twinkling of merriment and we stumbled over each other in our haste to get to the nightstand where the condoms and the lube were located.

"Felix, you have been such a patient boy. You may work me from behind. Edward, you may have your way with Felix as your reward." She paused, and added, "Thank your mistress for her grace and mercy."

"Thank you, Mistress," we said once more before we both got into position.

I moved my hands automatically to Felix as I watched his own preparing Bella. Fuck, if that wasn't a sight...and that was when I realized how deep my own feelings for Felix had gone. I knew he loved Bella, knew too, that Bella, on some level, loved him. But I hadn't realized I had grown to love him also. Maybe not as much as Bella loved him, and certainly not as much as I loved Bella, but it was there and it was growing. I didn't know what the future held for us after this, but I knew now that Felix would be in our lives for good.

* * *

**JPOV**

I watched them "suit up" as Bella had put it, and continued on until the three became a sticky pile of loving bodies upon the sheets. Their content murmurs and tender kisses warmed my still heart. They would be alright.

I had never stopped watching them. From the moment my heart stopped beating until now, I had stayed with them, needing to make sure Bella was saved. When Edward showed up, my heart had almost pulsed with life. I had known he would save her, even though he came too late for me. In watching them, my memories cleared until I saw what had happened and what my mind had created as an escape. It did not much matter to me in the end. Edward had saved me; he saved everyone I gave a damn about- Bella, Alice, LJ... My son, my beautiful son who was just the right mix of Alice and me.

It was for LJ specifically, my relief that my son would never endure what I had gone through, that I gave up any notion of Heaven or Hell and made myself the overseer of Aro's torment. When the good doctor saw fit to send Aro to the other side, we were waiting. Every last soul Aro had crushed had been anticipating the day he crossed over. _And we weren't kind._ Now, Mama always told me that a good, God-loving man would turn the other cheek, love his neighbor, and all of that. But Mama never looked into a heart so black, and well, all our cheeks were scarred from his whip. We didn't have an unspoiled cheek left to turn.

Some had found peace just knowing he was gone. Others, like myself, wanted to see him suffer more than any biblical punishment could create. After the hell Aro put me through the devil didn't scare me at this point. Today though, I had found my bit of peace. Everyone was going to be alright.

Edward's family had gotten their shit together. Following the legal investigations and being cleared of any charges due to proof of blackmail, Doctor C went back to Esme. They're happily doting over Rosalie and Emmett. They help Alice a lot with baby LJ; it's hard seeing people associated with Aro holding my son, but deep in my heart I know that those left from that life will use their skills to protect my family.

Jake was the hardest person for me to accept, not that I really had a choice in the matter. When Jake returned to Alice, I wasn't too sure I wanted her to take him back. Yes, he had been Bella's first, and had done for her and Edward what I had hoped someone would do for me, but his love for her went beyond that. Besides, the bastard had fucking broke Alice's heart. She thought she had been wrong. She was wrong about me and that was enough. He came back though; I couldn't. Aro took that away from me.

The mist solidified as I walked away from Bella and her boys, and back to Aro's new dungeon. The cuffs shackling him to the web alternated in ice, fire, and electricity before healing his wounds so that we could begin again. His would be an eternal punishment.

I entered the room in time to see Chelsea take a hand at the whip, inventing new ways to pain him. Seeing me, she held out the tool to me and I shook my head. I had a far better way to hurt him.

"They're happy, Aro. You lost. Your crowned jewel was everyone's savior. They're free." I was free. I felt the lightening in my heart. It was time, almost.

"Ah hell, one more for luck." I grabbed a flogger that had razor blades down the lengths of leather and ran it up and down his back slowly, watching blood bead up and then drizzle over the scarred skin. Trading it for the cruel whip he had enjoyed using on us, I left him one last line before returning to whisper in his ear. "Thank you, _Master_," I sneered, "for teaching us all such a lovely way to pass the time. I do hope you're enjoying it. If not, try and turn the other cheek. It's what you taught me a good slave does."

I passed a young male who had befriended me at Maria's right away and smiled. "We aren't angels nor demons, we just enjoy torturing evil souls." His eyes brightened as I quoted back something he had told Aro on the first day. "I won't be back, at least I don't reckon so. Make sure no one forgets to rub him down with nettles now and again. I think that is almost worse than anything else we can do." My boot heels clicked across the dungeon floor before the timeless mist swept me away to where I really wanted to be.

His room smelled of lavender and baby powder, even a remnant of Alice's perfume, as the sun began to set outside. A mural of a zoo in shades of blue reflected the pink and gold dusk rays on one wall behind the bed. Walking in, I could hear Alice and Jake talking down the hall in their bedroom, and it no longer hurt me to think of her with someone else. She was happy, and I loved her enough to be happy for her. My eyes drifted to the photo of Alice and Jake standing in front of the county courthouse, with her wearing one of my pale green dress shirts belted over a pair of black tights. A wreath of green and red roses decorated her short cap of curls. Even through their impromptu wedding photographer's lens, I could see their love for one another.

The photo didn't hold my attention for long after my little boy pulled up onto his feet at the edge of his crib. LJ had climbed out of it more times than I could count while I had been there, and he was giving Alice a run for the money at keeping him out of trouble. I stood helpless as LJ hooked a knee up on the edge of the security gate and climbed up and over. My hands turned to smoke, going right through him as I tried to soften his landing.

"LJ, you shouldn't do that." At my words, his hair rustled as if I had made an actual breath.

He toddled over to my old chair, stumbling into a bookcase before regaining his balance, and ended up awkwardly climbing up onto the frayed seat cushion. I stood there, with unshed tears building in my eyes, as LJ used the slowly dying daylight to look through a photo album Alice must have made, that had photos of her and me from when we first met all the way through to her holding him.

"Dah-dy." Chubby fingers touched a picture of me kissing Alice before I left for Maria's.

"I'm here, LJ." I knew he couldn't hear me, but I said it anyway. Maybe somewhere deep inside, his heart knew I was there.

"He can't see you." A soft whisper turned my attention away from my son. Alice stood in the doorway, wrapped in a bedsheet. "I can't see you either; but I know you're here." Heat licked up my arm from my hand, and I looked down to see our hands entwined. "I love you, Jasper. I'll see you again one day."

* * *

**Final official Author's note from fiberkitty**

That's it. We've completed what we started in Dark Salvation. There will be one or two outtakes in the next few months- most definitely after Xmas.

Whether you loved it, hated it, read with hands over your eyes and peeked between your fingers, or pimped this story/us all over to anyone who would listen- we offer our thanks for reading and coming along on this journey with us. We thank you from the bottom of our dark, pervy, a little scarred from writing this story, and loving hearts. Mischief and I never thought that when we started this venture that it would take us through so many life-changing events in our real lives. Given that it's the last official chapter of Dark Jewel, we thought we would split up the writing a bit, with Mischief tackling what was going on with Edward, Bella, and Felix, and myself (fiberkitty) giving one last Jasper POV. No character mm1 and I write will ever live up to the legacy we created for Jasper in this story universe.

There may be other collaborations in the future for KittenMischief; we'll keep you posted via twitter mischief_maker1 & miya_kressin, and hopefully an updated profile page here eventually.


End file.
